Bloody 2005
by Nuky
Summary: Okay, voor ik zwaar geflamed wordt. Dit is mijn eerste verhaal, het engels is... minderwaardig en de zijn soms verdwenen. Maar toch wil ik dit verhaal niet verbannen uit mijn ljist... so here it is, my first story ARRGG: Bloody 2005, Jack to the future
1. HHow the hell are you?

**Nou beste lezers, dit is m'n eerste verhaal ever en als je het nu leest ben je een beetje laat want dit is de vernieuwde versie. Ik heb hem een beetje aangepast qua taal "" enne de tekst wat vlotter gemaakt. Nou lees-ze**

**Hoofdstuk 1) H-How the hell are you?**

Datum onbekend, Locatie: Some Island in de Caraïben

Fillely, nadat ze drie maanden hadden rondgehangen op zee, een week op een GOD FORE SAKEN ISLAND te hebben rond gebanjerd, had hij het gevonden. THE MEDALLION…

Er zwierven honderden, zo wel niet duizenden verhalen over deze schat rond. Sommige zeiden dat het vervloekt was, andere vertelde er sprookjes over. En weer andere, waaronder hijzelf, geloofde dat The Medallion vooral waardevol was. En daar ging het natuurlijk om!

Daar stond hij dan met een brede grijns op z'n gezicht. "M'lady, crew, can I have yer attention please!" I Captine Jack Sparrow, heb zo juist de meest waardevolle schat ooit gevonden.".

Jack keek even de grot rond en hield trots The Medallion omhoog, voor de ogen van z'n bemanning. Men, wat was het trots op zichzelf. Hij had het weer voor elkaar. Grijnsden keek hij naar The Medallion in z'n hand. ( FLITS).

2005 Somewere in America 0.00.

Pff, wat een dag. Een blond meisje van een jaar of 14, stapt haar kamer in. Dat klote wiskunde ook! Ik leer nou al een week en snap er nog niks van! En alsof dat nog niet genoeg is ligt Collin de hele godganse avond EN NACHT te blèren!

Naja, ze kon het Collin ook niet kwalijk nemen, hij misten gewoon z'n pappa en mamma. (Stelletje klote tweeverdieners, tsss)Waren ze maar wat vaker thuis.

Ze begon haar haar te borstel. Kom op Sue, stel je niet zo aan! Je bent geen drie meer! Je hebt een gewoon leven, een gewoon huis. Gewoon,gewoon. Dat je ouders er bijna nooit zijn is echt niet zo'n ramp, je hebt het allemaal onder controllen. Je moet je niet zo aanstellen!Ze stap in bed en kijk nog een keer naar de klok voor ze in slaap valt.

1.00 PM.

Gapend wordt Sue wakker. Ze kijkt wazig naar haar koeie-wekker. Jesus, het is midden in de nacht! Welke gek heeft haar wakker gemaakt?

Ze rekt zich uit. Misschien is het Collin wel, die wat wil drinken. Maar het geluid komt van beneden en Collin is bang in het donker. Of misschien is het Berry wel. Die hond wil altijd op alle moment iets eten. Naja, ik ben nu toch al wakker, ik kan net zo goed even gaan kijken.

Op haar tenen loop Sue de trap af. Vreemd alle lichten zijn uit. Normaal gesproken is er in de benden gang altijd nog een lichtje aan. Ze klikt drie keer op het lichtknopje zonder succes. Raar, er lijkt wel kortsluiting te zijn geweest. Maar het had niet geonweerd en ze kon zich ook niet herinneren teveel apparaten in het stopcontact te hebben geplugd. Naja, weer een leuk verhaal om op school te vertellen...

Stilletjes loopt ze de gang door. Toch best wel een beetje eng. Ze moest opeens aan _scream_ denken. Begon die film ook niet zo? Heel slechte gedachten, geweldig Sue nou ben je bang!

Gelukkig was daar de woonkamerdeur. Waarschijnlijk zou Berry straks uitbundig tegen haar aanspringen voor eten en was dit voorbij.

Heel voorzichtig deed ze de deur open. Waarom doe ik nu OPEENS zo stil! Je loop in je eigen huis hoor. En waar is Berry! Opeens schoot het door haar hoofd dat ze hem voor straf naar buiten had geschopt, omdat hij op haar nieuwe CD van _Linken Park_ had zitten pissen. (En het was zo'n goeje, zelf met hun nieuwste nummer IN THE END erop.) Ze slikte. Nog steeds hoorde ze het geluid, het kwam uit de keuken.

Ze liep wat dichterbij. Er klonk gerinkel van flessen. O SHIT misschien is het een inbreker. Snel greep ze het eerste voorwerp in haar buurt. GEWELDIG een bezem. Heen voorzichtig sloop ze dichterbij, met de bezem stevig in har handen. Opeens draaide de 'inbreker zich om.

Hier had Sue absoluut niet op gerekend en ze begon keihard te gillen. Niet dat DAT veel zou helpen, de muren waren dik en zij was de enige in huis afgezien van haar broertje en een hond. Maar toch, gillen was een reflex.

De 'inbreker' begon met een vreemd accent te schelden. Snel greep hij Sue bij de keel en snoerde haar de mond. "Okey, little Girl, als ik m'n hand weghaal beloof je dan m'n gehoor te sparen, savvy!

Sue had niet echt veel keus en knikte ja. De inbreker haalde z'n hand weg en ze bekeek de man verwonderd. O MY God, dacht ze bij zichzelf. Wat ziet hij eruit…

De man had vrij lang bruin haar met drets en steentjes erdoorheen. Boven op z'n hoofd had hij een leren hoed en daaronder een rode Bandana. Lang geen kapper gezien zeker? En z'n kleren waren nog erger. Ze waren al heel lang niet in de was geweest en een nog langere tijd uit de mode. Hij droeg een lange leren jas, daaronder een wit halfopen hangend t-shirt en een zwarten broek met doeken en een leren riem eromheen. En alsof z'n kledingstijl al niet erg genoeg was meurden hij ook nog naar de drank. JUST GREAT, een dronken man in huis…

"H-How the hell are you?" Is het enige wat ze kon uitbrengen.

"Well, i'm Captine Jack Sparrow, luv…

**Okey, was wel een beetje duidelijk dat Jacky de 'inbreker' was, maar ik had geen idee hoe ik deze twee anders aan elkaar moest voorstellen. Dus vandaar, hopelijk vond je het wat, en zo niet, pech voor jouw heb je weer een halfuurtje vergooid.**

**-X- Sue-Anne Sparrow.**


	2. Some Blooyd Music!

**Hoofdstuk 2) Some bloody music!**

Sue keek de vreemdeling verbouwereerd aan. "Sorry wie!"

De man keek nog verbouwereerder terug. "WHAT! Bedoel je dat je nog nooit van THE FAMOUSE Captine Jack Sparrow hebt gehoord!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Op dat zelfde moment werd een slaperig vijf jarig jongetje wakker. Hij hoorde stemmen van beneden. En de regel was, als er mensen beneden waren, het ochtend was en hij uit bed mocht. Onhandig en nog half slapen trok hij z'n raceauto dekbed van hem af en klom z'n bedje uit. Snel rende hij de trap af, klaar om Cornflakes te gaan eten.

In de keuken was nog steeds spraken van een vrij gespannen sfeer. Sue, aan de ene kant omdat er een wildvreemde tegenoverhaar stond die waarschijnlijk niet helemaal goed wijs was. Jack, aan de andere kant, in zware chook omdat het meisje nog nooit van hem had gehoord had. Zo stonden ze al een tijdje tegenover elkaar. Jack met nog steeds z'n hand om haar heel en Sue nog steeds bewapend met haar bezem.

Zo vond Collin z'n zus en een vreemde man. Waarschijnlijk zou ieder ander vijfjarige jongetje zich zijn dood geschrokken als hij z'n zus zag die bijna werd gewurgd door een wild vreemde. Maar Collin was niet een van deze jongetjes. "Anny? Is dit je nieuwe vriend?"

Twee paar ogen keken het jongetje vol verbazing aan. Vervolgens keken ze alle twee hoe ze er bij stonden en schoten in de lach. Collin begreep dat hij wat grappigs had gezegd en lachte trots mee.

Als het drietal uitgelachen is volgt er een ongemakkelijke stilte. Jack heeft Sue gelaten en zij heeft op haar beurt de bezem tegen de muur gezet.

"Dussse…. Jack" Probeerde Sue die de stilte meer dan zat is.

"It's Captine! Captine Jack Sparrow." Kaatst Jack beledigt terug.

"Wat jij wilt… Dus CAPTINE, wie ben jij en wat doe je in godsnaam hier"? Vroeg Sue, zoveel mogelijk sarcasme legend op het woord 'Captine.'

"Well, listen up little boy and girl. Ik had dus eindelijk The Medallion gevonden na maanden op zee te hebben gereisd. Hitte,kauw, honger en andere verschrikkelijk verschrikkingen heb ik doorstaan om deze schat te vinden. Had ik hem EINDELIJK in m'n hand en toen deed ie FLITS en stond ik opeens hier."

Sue en Collin keken elkaar even aan en hadden beide GEEN IDEE wat ze in godsnaam hierop moesten zeggen.

"Okey…" Wist Sue eindelijk uit te brengen. "Jack, ik ga eventjes een telefoontje plegen met een heel aardige meneer. Collin kom je ook even mee?"

Snel greep Sue Collin bij z'n arme voordat hij durfde te protesteren en sprinten de kamer uit. Ze zag nog net dat Jack een nieuw fles wijn had gepakt en hem leeg begon te drinken.

"Okey Collin, nu moet je even goed naar m luisteren. Die vent daar is getikt, gestoord, klap van de molen hele maal niet goed snappie! Ik ga zo een busje bellen en dan komen ze hem ophalen. En dan kan ik eindelijk weer normaal gaan slapen." Ze zuchten even. " Maar goed, als ik aan het bellen ben blijf jij hier staan en haal het niet in je hoofd om naar die gek toe te gaan BEGREPEN!"

Toen ze haar broertje zag knikken pakte ze het telefoonboek, zocht goed nummer op en begon te bellen.

"Yes, hello sorry dat ik zo laat nog bel maar…"

"If I where you I wouldn't do that, young missy." Jack stond achter haar met een zwaard in z'n hand, gericht op Collin. Haar broertje keek haar vragend aan.

Sue beet op haar lip en legde de hoorn op de haak. Meteen stak Jack z'n zwaard weer weg en keek haar kwaad aan.

"So, the two of ye denken dus dat good ol' Jack gestoord is! Well, misschien hebben jullie een beetje gelijk… maar ik dwaal af. If you please be so kind, wijs me dan de haven dan zijn jullie van me af.

Even was het stil. "ehhe… Jack? We zitten aan de rand van New york er zijn hier geen havens". Probeerde Sue zo subtiel mogelijk te zeggen.

"What the Hell is that suppose to mean! Waar is m'n schip? M'n crew? Waar is alles gebleven!" Jack keek verbaast even als paniekerig.

"Jack ik wil niet lullig klinken hoor, maar het is 2005. Er zijn hier geen schepen meer."

Jack verschoot van kleur en z'n ogen werden groot. "Where the hell are you talking about! Dat kan niet! Dat bestaat niet… LIEG NIET TEGEN ME!

"Nou kijk zelf maar". Sue wees op een Winny The Pooh kalender.

Jack liep er naartoe, greep de kalender, keek er naar en zei een tijdje niks.

"Misschien moet je even gaan zitten?" Sue pakte z'n arm vast en loodste hem naar de bank. "Collin, ga wat water halen". Blafte ze naar haar broertje.

Een tijdje later zaten Sue, Collin en Jack op de bank. En omdat Jack door het slechte nieuws het niet alleen bij water kon houden stonden er ook nog diverse flessen rond de bank.

"Dus Jack, ik moet geloven dat jij The Captine bent van The Black Pearle en een schat hebt gevonden en je naar hier heeft gesleept?"

" En jij, little girl, probeert me wijs te maken dat ik in 2005 ben?"Vroeg Jack op zijn beurt.

Daar had Sue niet zo snel wat op te zeggen. "Okey, Jack ik ga Collin naar bed brengen want het is al 3 uur s'nachts." Ze wees op Jack. "En jij blijft hier zitten, je zit nergens aan ook niet aan de wijn flessen". ( hoewel die toch allemaal al leeg waren). "GEWOON BLIJVEN ZITTEN!" Het leek wel of ze tegen een kleuter stond te praten, maar ze wilde zeker weten dat hij nergens heel ging terwijl ze Collin naar bed bracht.

Jack was nog zo verbaast over z'n grote ontdekking dat hij alleen maar schaapachtig kon knikken. Mooie dacht Sue, das een klein probleempje minder.

Sue trok een hevig tegenstribbelende Collin me naar boven. Terwijl hij bleef dreinen dat hij bij Jack wilde blijven, legde ze hem in bed en vertelde ze hem een verhaaltje. Toen ze hem in een nieuw record tijd in slaap had gekregen knipte ze het nachtlampje aan en sloot zachtjes de deur.

Op dat moment sprongen de speakers aan en vulde het hele huis zich met loeiharde muziek.

Op het nummer van _Rage agens the machines_ vloog Sue de trap af. Met een noodgang gooide ze de kamerdeur open terwijl de woorden _Fuck You I Don't Do What Ye Tell Me _( Hoe ironische)door de kamer bleven dreunen.

Sue zag Jack midden in de kamer staan gewapend met zwaard paniekerig om zich heen staan kijken, waar dat verschrikkelijke geluid vandaan kwam.

Snel dook Sue naar voren en drukte op het off knopje. Boven hoorde ze Collin huilen. Op dat moment had ze Jack wel kunnen neerschieten."Well, Jack is dat genoeg bewijs voor je dat je in 2005 zit?"

"What in the name of god was that! SATAN! Nog steeds keek Jack geschrokken rond.

Het lachen was onvermijdelijk. Sue proesten het uit en door het lachen heen zag ze een zwaar beledigde Jack staan. "Shohorry…"Proesten ze weer uit. "Dat was nou een stereo, je kan er muziek mee luisteren."

Jack keek haar stomverbaasd aan."Noem jij die demonische geluiden MUZIEK!" Hij richten z'n blik naar boven. "Owh, LORD waar ben ik terecht gekomen?"Vroeg hij dramatische.

Weer proesten Sue het uit. Jack zag dat z'n grap een groot succes was en keek haar met twinkelden ogen aan.

Sue maakte een besluit. Jack leek niet gevaarlijk alleen niet helemaal goed wijs. En het was nu te laat om nog iemand te bellen of wat te ondernemen. "Weet je wat Jack, je mag vannacht hier blijven. Maar je moet wel stil zijn want 'n ouders komen morgen thuis.

Jack keek haar verrast aan. "Thank's,luv.

Sue keek grinniken toe. "Nou welterusten Jack."

"Yeah, goo'night, luv."

Sue liep grinnikend naar haar kamer. Ze was er zeker van dat Jack nu nog met het licht bezig was.

**Nou da was hoofdstuk 2 hopelijk vonden jullie het leuk, vergeet niet te reviewen!.**

**-X- Sue.**


	3. So what if i believe ye?

**3) So what if I believe ye?**

PIEPIEP… Zzzz HUH! PIEPPIEP… Nu al ochtend? Sue kijkt op haar koeien wekker en ziet een rode zeven en twee rode nulletjes staan. KUT! Ik moet naar school! Ze wil net kijken of ze alles in haar tas heeft zitten als de hele vorige avond door haar hoofd schiet.

O, MY GOD! Als dat maar goed is gegaan!

Ze sprint van de trap af en ziet Collin op de bank zitten met een bak cornflakes, en zit t.v te kijken. Jack zit ernaast en zit zeer geïnteresseerd mee te kijken. "So that's a t.v right? Interesting, very interesting…

Collin vind het geweldig dat hij een keertje iets kan uitleggen en begint in z'n vijfjarige taaltje uit te leggen wat teletubbies zijn en waar de afstandsbediening voor is.

"Collin, je weet dat je niet voor de t.v mag eten!" Zei Sue jufferig. Twee hoofden draaien nu haar kant op.

"Well, luv, ye look very sweat today." Melde Jack met een schuine grijns.

Sue snapte niet wat hij bedoelde en keek om me heen. Ze realiseerde zich toen pas dat ze nog haar Snoopy pyjama aanhad met barbie-roze hartjes sloffen. Meteen werd ze zo rood als een tomaat en stormde de trap weer op naar haar kamer, terwijl het gelach van een zeker persoon haar kamerdeur bleef volgen.

Vijf minuten later stond Sue weer beneden in een afgetrapte spijker, een rood t-shirt met het nummer 88 op de achterkant en een paar blauwe nikeys.

Jack keek haar verward aan. "Hey, luv, moet je geen jurk aan?"

"Nee, dhuu ik moet zo naar school! En ik HAAT JURKEN!"

"Naar school? Sinds waneer gaan vrouwen naar school,luv!"

"Nou sinds de emancipatie". Antwoorden Sue met haar kaken op elkaar.

"WHAT! Welke gek heeft dat bedacht! Straks gaan ZE ook nog leren en werken! Wie doet dan het huishouden, het eten de kinderen!" Jack grijnsde. "Vrouwen horen niet op school!"

Okey, Sue kon vrij veel hebben, MAAR DIT GING TE VER! "Collin, move!"

Collin zag aan de blik van z'n zus dat ze het meenden en renden vlug met Berry de kamer uit.

Jack stond ondertussen nog steeds te grijnzen.

PATS, weg was de grijns. Sue had hem een klap in z'n gezicht gegeven.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FORE!"

" Voor het beledigen van vrouwen! Wat denk je wel niet! Dat wij niks kunnen! IK BEN ANDERS DE BESTE VAN DE KLAS MET GESCHIEDENIS EN BIOLOGIE! En het huishouden wordt tegenwoordig verdeeld. Of er wordt een schoonmaakster geregeld, een kinderopvang en een magnetron!"

Sue wilden nog honderd-twintig dingen zeggen tegen Jack over emancipatie, toen ze de sleutels in het slot hoorden klikken. "SCHAT WE ZIJN THUIS!"

SHIT, over slechte timing gesproken! Sue duwde jack richting de achterdeur. "Snel m'n ouders, ga snel via de achterdeur, ik hou m'n ouders wel bezig!"

Een statige , donkerblonde vrouw komt binnen gekleed in een mantelpakje. Haar haar is kort en opgestoken met een klips versiert met parels . Sue vond haar moeder altijd te truttig, maar ze was wel heel lief. Sue kon altijd goed met haar praten, alleen was ze vaak van huis weg voor haar werk en moest Sue veel voor zichzelf en Collin zorgen. Maar ach dat was ze wel gewend.

"Ha, schat! Hoe is het hier thuis? Is er nog iets gebeurt?" informeerde haar moeder.

Van alle vragen die ze had kunnen stellen dacht Sue. "Ehhe.. Nee mam er is niks gebeurt."Antwoorden ze zo luchtig mogelijk.

"O, nou gelukkig maar."Haar moeder glimlachten. "Poe, poe wat hebben wij een zware vlucht gehad!"

"Hey, meisje, hoe is het ermee?"haar vader kwam binnen. Hij had donkerbruin haar, lieve bruine ogen en droeg een drie deelig pak.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nog steeds boos over de klap in z'n gezicht liep Jack richting achterdeur. Tsss…. VROUWEN, allemaal hetzelfde! Willen teveel. Pfff…. Van alle plekken waar ik terecht kon komen, zit ik hier… wat een wereld.

Hij liep de tuin in. Men, wat ziet het er hier raar uit! Waar zijn alle bomen, planten en bloemen! En wat een rare gebouwen staan hier omheen. Zo verschrikkelijk hoog. Jack begon zich een beetje duizelig te voelen toen de krantenjongen langs fietsten.

De jongen schrok zich dood, evenals Jack die nog nooit van z'n leven een fiets had gezien. De jongen begint keihard te fietsen en Jack keek hem verbaast na. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okey, bye Mom and Dad! Tot over een week! Jammer dat jullie weer op zakenreis moeten."Sue zwaaiden samen met Collin hun ouders uit die naar de taxi liepen.

"Weet je het zeker dat jullie het met z'n tweetjes redden?"schreeuwde mam. " Moet ik echt geen oppas huren?"

Tuurlijk, mam ik heb een whannabe-pirate in huis gehaald, een babysitter kan er ook nog wel bij. Maar ze bleef netjes glimlachen. "Neeh hoor mam, ik kan het echt wel aan. DAAGH!"

Ze zwaaiende haar ouders uit tot ze de taxi niet meer kon zien. Zo die zijn weg, waar is Jack gebleven!

Zo die zijn weg , waar is Jack gebleven? Meteen hoorde ze Jack schreeuwen en schelden vanuit de achtertuin. Oja, de sprinklers gaan altijd op half acht aan…

Jammer genoeg voor Jack bezat hij deze belangrijke informatie niet. Hij stond midden op het grasveld rond te rennen en hard te schreeuwen. Sue stond erbij en keek erna, en lachten gemeen.

"What's so funny, little missy! Er is iets seriously rong with this house! Lichten gaan op commando aan en uit, muziek springt aan als je het niet wilt en regen dat uit de grond komt!" Hij keek nat en boos naar het gras.

"Jack it's 2005 get just to it!" Achter me hoorde ze de schoolbus aan komen. "Okey, Jack luister even goed naar me. Ga naar binnen, sloop niks, raak niks aan, behalve de t.v en blijf in huis!".

Jack wilde sue nog een preek geven over vrouwen die naar school gaan, maar schrok zich voor de tiende keer dood in anderhalve dag. De schoolbus was voor het huis gestopt.

"Ga nou maar naar binnen en wacht tot vanmiddag."Jack mompelde iets over 'verdomd lastige vrouwen' en renden door de sprinklers door, naar binnen.

Sue zuchten en pakte Collin bij z'n hand. Men, dit wordt een lange dag!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Het leek wel of de klok stil stond. Na een blokuur wiskunde een uur engels, aardrijkskunde en scheikunde kon ze eindelijk weer naar huis. De hele dag was ze als de dood dat het huis zou af fikken, of dat de politie het huis zo omsingelen, omdat er een 'gek' rondliep. Ook spookte door haar hoofd: wie was Jack eigenlijk? Is hij nou gek of niet? Het kan toch niet zijn dat hij echt uit het verleden komt? TOCH?

Op de weg terug naar huis, bereiden ze zich op het ergste voor. Ze liep de woonkamer in. Het was nog erger dan ze verwachten…

Hij was er niet!

Ze begon snel de keuken,de badkamer de voor- en achtertuin te doorzoeken, hopend dat hij maar niet de straat op was gegaan. Ze zag de krantenkoppen al voor zich: _Gek met zwaard opgenomen in gesticht._

Ten einde raad liep ze Collin's kamer in. Aangezien hij vroeg uit was dan zij en door de taxi was opgehaald. Misschien wist hij waar Jack was.

"Collin heb jij…"verder kwam ze niet. Daar zat ie, GOD ZIJ DANK! Hij zat tegenover Collin. Ze zaten stil, veel stil, te stil tegenover elkaar. "hello, ik ben thuis…?" Nog steeds stilte, ze keken niet op.

"Hallo? Jullie kunnen wel IETS zeggen hoor!"

"No, we can't!" Antwoorden Jack zonder op te kijken.

"En waarom dan niet"Sue was nu een beetje geïrriteerd.

"Well, we doen een staarwedstrijdje. Dus ga weg ik probeer me te consenteren!"

"Jack, zoek ALJEBLIEFT een hobby!"Zuchten liep ze de kamer uit, blij dat het er nog was.

"Je knipperde!" Klonk Collin's stem uit de kamer.

"No i didden't!" bromde Jack.

"Welles".

"Nietes!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okey, nadat ik m'n huiswerk had gedaan, de vaatwasser had uitgeruimd, had gestofzuigd en 153 keer had gezapt begon ik te piekeren. Wat moest er net Jack gebeuren. 'k bedoel hij is aardig en zo ( behalve z'n "vrouwen kunnen niks"sarcasme) maar wat moest er met hem gebeuren? Hij kon hier niet altijd blijven. Wat als hij gek was, misschien wel gevaarlijk. Wat als mensen erachter kwamen dat hij hier was? Ik besloot het maar van me af te zetten.

"Ik ga Berry uitlaten". Schreeuwde sue naar boven, waar nog steeds s'werelds eerste officiële staarwedstrijd aan de gang was.

"Wacht ik ga mee!"schreeuwde jack, haastig.

"Jack doe effe normaal! Je gaat echt niet mee!"

"Waarom niet!" Hij liep al naar de deur.

"Nou punt 1, het duurt 10 minuten en punt 2 je kan met die kleren echt niet door Central Park gaan lopen!"

"Toch ga ik mee!"

"Nee Jack je blijft hier!

"NEE, ga mee!"

Nee.

Ja!

Neehe!

JAHA!

"Okey ,okey je mag mee maar je doet eerst normale kleren aan."

Na twintig minuten intensief speurwerk had Sue eindelijk een redelijk setje gevonden. Dat kwam omdat haar vader een kop groter was dan Jack en bijna alleen maar pakken droeg. En toen Jack een pak zag kreeg hij bijna een hartstilstand. Dus nogmaals, Sue was zeer tevreden over haar gevonden setje.

Jack daar aan tegen vond het iets minder geslaagd."How the bloody hell wears these!" Horrified keek hij in de spiegel waar z'n evenbeeld stond in een donkerblauwe joggingbroek en een Hawaï shirt.

"Hey, niet zeuren, anders blijf je maar thuis." Grijnsde Sue toen ze zag dat een pirate-look en een joggingbroek niet de beste combi was.

Zacht vloekend liep jack achter Sue aan de trap af, die graag een foto had willen maken…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Berry knalde bijna uit elkaar en vloog met riem en al de deur uit, druk keffend om het tweetal heen springend. Sue begon Jack over New York te vertellen. "Dit zijn nou auto's, dit is een brievenbus, dat is de Mcdonalds en dat, heel belangrijk, is een pinapparaat".

Jack keek haar aan alsof ze Japans sprak en ze begon uit te leggen wat een pinapparaat was. Waarom leg ik hem dit eigenlijk uit? Het is toch niet alsof hij echt uit het verleden komt. Meteen hield ze haar mond.

Stil liepen ze verder.

"ye stil don't believe me, don't ya?"

The Little girl keek hem even aan. "No, Jack ik geloof je niet".

Weer die stilte!

"Waarom niet?"

"Welke bewijs heb ik, Jack? Ik mag dan geen natuur- en scheikunde nerd zijn, maar zelfs ik weet dat het reizen door de tijd onmogelijk is."

"Well, dan was ik de eerste. En ik heb bewijs, als je dat zo graag wil."Hij haalde een paar goeden munten, een kompas, een kaart, een pistool en een zilveren knoop uit z'n zakken. Twee ogen keken hem onderzoekend aan en de spullen werden snel uit z'n handen gegrist. The Little miss begon ze aandachtig te bestuderen.

Dit kan toch niet! deze spullen zouden in een museum horen te liggen! Hij kon toch niet echt… het kan toch niet dat… TOCH? "Stel dat, ik je geloof, stel heh! Hoe ben je hier dan gekomen?"

I told ye allready, luv, The Medallion. Je kan er mee door de tijd reizen. Allen werkt het niet goed, niet als ik wil tenminste en nu kan ik niet meer terug!"

"Dat heb je al geprobeerd?"

"Whell, 'coures I did! Denk je nou echt dat ik het hier zo geweldig vind! Met al die dingen als stereo's, sprinklers en bussen!"

Owh, je wilt dus hier niet zijn… Het klok bijna verdrietig.

**Enne how was it? Veel spellingsfouten? Voor de betweters die serieus daarnaar kijken zoek een hobby!**

**Natuurlijk mag je je klachten in een Review sturen hoor. Natuurlijk mag je ook je menig achterlaten en wat opbouwende kritiek vind ik ook geweldig.**

**Nou revie-ze**

**Luvzz Suey!**


	4. So Happy now!

**Okey, ik wilde eigelijk doorgaan met Saved by a demon, maar ik zag net een review in m'n hotmail staan van Bloody 2005, dus dit verhaal gaat voor! Crimson Koibito, supper veel thanks voor de review!**

**4) So Happy now.**

_Lief dagboek,_

_Het is zo raar verlopen allemaal,_

_Het ene moment probeerde ik nog aan Jack uit te leggen hoe je chocolade melk maakt, zonder de magnetron te laten exploderen en het volgende moment hadden we ruzie. " _You listen good little girl, don't treat me like a baby. I'm BLOODY Captine Jack Sparrow."_En ik met m'n stomme kop moest, kon m'n mond weer niet houden. "_NEE, dat ben je niet! In ieder geval NIET MEER!" _Dat had ik beter niet kunnen zeggen."_Finn, IM SO OUT OF HERE! I DON'T NEED YOU not even in this SODEN WORLD!"_En toen liep ie zomaar weg en sloeg de deur dicht._

_Wat heb ik gedaan! Ik wilde hem niet weg hebben, het is alleen ZO grappig als hij pissed-off is/ met z'n rare accentje, z'n vage loopje en z'n eeuwige gescheld._

_En Collin zit alleen maar te huilen, hij wil z'n oppaspiraat terug en ik krijg hem maar niet in slaap. Wat moet ik nou! De politie bellen was het eerste wat in me opkwam maar wat moet ik dan zeggen? Ik zie mezelf als staan op het bureau. "Ja hallo agent, ik ben iemand kwijt. Hoe ie eruit zit vraagt u? Nou hij heeft een veel te grote joggingbroek, een Hawaï-shirt aan. Lang haar met drets. En oja hij is waarschijnlijk dronken en gewapend met een zwaard en een pistool._

_Geen goed idee dus…_

Er druppelen twee tranen op haar dagboek. De letters beginnen uit te lopen. Stom dagboek… Sue pakt het op en gooite het tegen de muur. Kijk dat lucht al een beetje op.

Collin ligt nog steeds te brullen in z'n bed." Ihuhuikke huhueh wihuhuhul niehiet slahaphu.IKKKE WILLL NAHAHAHR JACK!"En weer volgden er een jankconcert.

"Okey, OKEY, irritant ventje IK GA HEM ZOEKEN! MY GOD sut up fore a minut."Sue haalde opgelucht adem. Schreeuwen, lucht ook altijd goed op. "Okey, Collin luister goed naar me. Doe voor niemand de deur open, EN GA SLAPEN!"

Haar broertje keek haar met betraande oogjes en een waterig glimlachje aan. "O-okey Annie, wel vinden heh?"

Ze glimlachte neven om hem gerust te stellen en liep de deur uit. Laat ik het maar hopen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Verdomme wat is het koud buiten. Ze schudden met haar hoofd. Sue, jer zijn nu belangrijkere zaken dan het weer. Okey waar begin ik met zoeken? Stel je voor dat je een Jack bent, wat is het eerste wat je gaat doen? Denk,denk,denk! Natuurlijk zuipen! Sue gaf zichzelf een denkbeeldig schouderklopje. Men, dat was niet eens zo moeilijk las ze had gedacht. Maar…. Het dichtstbijzijnde café is hier,slik, drie blokken vandaan.

Men, wat een enge buurt is dit toch. Ben blij dat ik hier niet woon. Shit man, de lantarens doen het ook al niet.

Sue begint wat harder te lopen en haald opgelucht adem als ze de straat bijna uitgelopen is.

Opeens wordt ze vanuit het niets bij haar schouders gegrepen en een steeg ingegooid. Ze begint als een gestoorde te gillen en knald met haar achterhoofd tegen een muur. AUWWW, GODVERDOMME DAT DOET PIJN!

Ze kan amper meer op haar benen blijven staan en alles begint te draaien. De SADIST kom op har af en grijpt haar bij de keel. "Hello, sweaty." De man lacht gemeen.

Doodsbang kijkt Sue de man aan, het is maar goed dat ze net nog naar de w.c is gegaan want anders…

"So, sweaty, doe nu precies wat ik zeg anders wordt je korte leventje wel heel kort…" Sue ziet dat de man een mes trekt. Snel knijpt ze haar goen dicht en doet een schietgebedje.

Opeens hoord ze een rochelde geluid en doet haar ogen weer voorzichtig open. De man voor haar staat doodstil en kijkt haar met grote ogen aan. Ze ziet bloed. HELP IK BLOED DOOD, denkt Sue meteen. Maar wacht is, ik voel geen pijn, naja behalve m'n achterhoofd dan…

De man zakt in elkaar en Sue ziet haar redder staan, of beter gezegd redders. Voor haar staan vier Jack's die koel naar de man op de grond kijken. Over dodelijke blikken gesproken, merkt Sue droog op. Ze begint om haar flauwe grapje te lachen en kijkt de Jack's wazig aan. " Jack ik wist niet dat jij broers had en kun je ook even stil blijven staan?" Sue ziet nog net Jack op zich aflopen en dan wordt alles zwart…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Duffig en met nog veel hoofdpijn wordt Sue wakker. Mijn god, het lijkt wel of iemand met een kettingzaag in m'n hoofd bezich is. zuchten kijkt ze om zich heen. Gelukkig ik ben in m'n eigen kamer, in m'n eigen bed in m'n eigen pyjama.

PYJAMA! Wacht is even dat klopt niet! Sue kijkt nog een keer goed, maar nog steeds zit Snoopy haar glimlachend aan te kijken, alsof hij haar wil vertellen wat er is gebeurt.

Sue fronst. Alsof ik dat niet kan raden… Just great.

Ze kijkt vanuit haar bed in de spiegel. Zooo… wat zie ik eruit! Blauw rode plekken in m'n nek, en dikke lip en een gat in m'n achterhoofd. No Way dat ik zo naar school ga ! Ze zucht, laat ik eerst maar proberen m'n gezicht enigszins te restaureren, want dit kan echt niet!

Voorzichtig staat ze op en doet een pas. WOW, en sinds waneer is lopen zo moelijk geworden? Net op tijd ploft ze weer op bed neer. Kennelijk heeft 'haar redder' het ook gehoord en ze hoord voetstappen op de trap.

Veel zin heeft Sue nog niet om te praten, dus snel trekt ze de deken over zich heen en doet of ze slaapt. Even later hoort ze de deur open gaan en hoort ze Jack binnen komen. Dat vage loopje is overal herkenbaar. Meteen doet ze haar beste ik-slaap-nog-acte ever en hoopt dat hij snel weer weg gaat.

"Luv, ik ben Captine op een schip vol met pirates, zo langzamerhand weet ik echt wel wanneer iemand acteert."

Mokkend slaat Sue de dekens van zich af en gaat overeind zitten.

Jack gaat grijnzend in een stoel zitten. "So, how are ye feeling,luv?"

Sue kijkt hem kwaad aan. "Kijk is hoe ik eruit zie. WAT DENK JE!"

"Good point, luv."

Het blijft even stil in de kamer. Sue krijgt meteen de kriebels. Ze kan zo slecht tegen stilte, zelf op een begrafenis zou ze het liefst door blijven praten. Niets is zo erg als die stille stiltes. "Is die vent dood?"Opperd ze.

"Aye, I think so".

"Good." Mompeld Sue.

Door het wraakzuchtige gezicht van Sue schiet jack in de lach. "So, luv, do ye need anything?"

"Nou een aspirientje zou niet verkeerd zijn."Mopperd Sue. Las ze de blik van Jack ziet begitnze meteen uit te leggen."badkamer,linkerkastje,derde plank, klein potje."

"Got it, luv."

Drie aspirientjes, een halve liter water en een paar kokhalsneigingen later **( A/N zie: zelf aspirientjes slikken) **begint de wereld er voor Sue weer een beetje normaal uit te zien.

"So, luv, aren't ye ganna thank lill' ol' Jack? Vroeg Jack, gewapens met twee puppy-eyes.

"Voor wat!"Vraag Sue kattig.

"Fore saving ye'r life 'cours."

"You SOOOO didden't save my life!

You didin't save my live!

Yah i did.

No you didin't.

YAH I DID!

Okey okey je heb m'n leven gered. Happy now?

Nop.

Sins wanneer redden helden niet meer gratis?

Pirate savvy.

Fine.

Ik loop naar hem toen, en gaf hem een kus. ( vast de aspirientjes)

Gewoon op z'n wang.Zo'n-dank-u-wel-voor-dit-leuke-verjaardagscadeau-kus. Nothing wrong withe that right?

So happy now! Bloosde ik.

Nou da was nummer 4. Was het wat. Okey het einde was niet geweldig maar het is al laat, so sorry. Review. Please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	5. The supermarket

""**Nou speciaal voor MelovesOrli verbeter, anders ging e de eerste versie lezen. AHHHAAAWW,schrik, niet doen. Dus nu de verbeterde versie:**

**Hoofdstuk 6) The Supermarket.**

Eindelijk na twee dagen kon Sue weer recht op haar benen staan, zonder de wereld dubbel te zien. Haar achterhoofd zag er ook niet meer zo dramatisch uit en de blauwe plekken rond d'r keel zijn ook zo goed als weg. Een hele verbetering dus.

Jammer genoeg was het huis het tegenovergestelde. Het zag er niet uit! Gebroken boorden,ontploften speakers, vieze kleren,speelgoed, kogels en allerlei andere dingen lagen verspreid van de kelder tot de zolder van het huis.

Ook was het eten bijna op en na twee dagen blikvoer bedacht Sue zich dat het wel weer is tijd werd om boodschappen te gaan doen. Ze schraapte haar keel als een burgemeester."Jack, Collin, ik moet jullie meedelen dat het tijd word om het huis weer in orde te maken…

Twee paar ogen keken verschrikt op van de televisie. "Waar heb jij het nou over!" schreeuwde Jack ongerust. "Het is hier nog schoner dan op The Black Pearle. Ik zie geen muizen,ratten of kakkerlakken lopen, dus het valt best mee…

Verstoord gaat Sue verder met haar speech. "Zoals ik al zei, het is hier een vuilnisbelt en er is bijna geen eten meer. DUS ER GAAN ER VANDAAG WAT AAN DOEN!"

'Nou ga ja gang dan maar, jij bent een vrouw. Dus je weet vast wel wat je moet gaan doen."En Jack ging weer verder met t.v kijken.

GEWELDIG zit ik opgescheept met een t.v-verslaafde– alcoholistische–seksistsche-piraat! Stampvoetend loopt Sue naar Jack toe. Slaan is haar eerste optie, maar ze hield zich in.

"Als jij niet heel gauw van die bank af komt en mee gaat helpen kan je vertrekken JAH!"

Jack veerde van de bank en staat meteen klaar."Okey,okey, whatever ye whant ,luv."

"Mooie, laten we dan eerst naar de supermarkt gaan, ik maak een lijst en dan…"

Jack kijkt haar aan alsof hij water zag branden. "Who,who, waith a second luv, A WHAT!"

Weer kijkt Sue verschrikkelijk verstoord op.'Een supermarkt, dhuhu. Je weet wel waar je eten kan kopen?" Z'n blik zei al genoeg."laat maar, je ziet het straks wel."

Ze begon haar lijstje af te werken.

Lijst, cheak.

Collin's jas aan, cheak.

Berry in huis, cheak.

Buskaart,cheak.

Jack ziet er zo normaal mogelijk uit,zonder zwaard,rum een pistool en andere ongein… ja,cheak.

"Oke, jongens volgens mij hebben we alles, we gaan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Het drietal liep naar de bushalte. Terwijl Collin naar een vogeltje staarde, Sue probeerde Jack van z'n busfobie af te helpen, kwam de bus… GODZIJDANK!

In de bus hing een vrij gespannen sfeer. Een stuk of tien mensen proberen zo ver mogelijk van Jack vandaan te schuiven die steeds groener begin te zien. Sue was ondertussen als een gek haar tas aan het leeghalen op zoek naar het boodschappenbriefje. En Collin stond op en neer te springen, want hij moets nodig plassen.

Maar na vijftien verschrikkelijk lange minuten stopt de bus voor de supermarkt. Jack stapt als eerste uit en begint allerlei dingen te mompelen."Bloody, bus, crazy people."

Collin sprongt als tweede uit de bus en stond op springen. En Sue sprongt als laatste uit bus met een vuurrood hoofd als ze het boodschappenlijstje uit haar kontzak grist.

Na een kort wc bezoek staan ze alle drie in de supermarkt. De 24 Market, zoals de winkel heet is heel groot. Hij heeft meer dan twaalf paden die stuk voor stuk volgestouwd zijn met producten. Jack staat met z'n mond open te kijken. Zo'n grote ruimte heeft hij nog nooit gezien!

"Bloody hell, so this is a s-supermarket?" het begon hem te duizelen.

Sue keek zuchten toe."Yes, Jack THIS is de supermarkt!

Jack keek nog is om zich heen. "Some big bloody place. Je zou er tien boten in kwijt kunnen."

Sueeeeeey……Mag ik een ijsje? En een snoepje? En een koekje? Zeurde collin met een lief stemmetje, terwijl hij in het karretje zat

"Niet zeuren Collin, we gaan eerst de dingen die we echt nodig hebben!Ze liepen een tijdje rondje,terwijl het karretje steeds voller werd.

Jack wilden net vragen waar die tampondingen voor waren, werd opeen spierwit. "Jack wat is er?" vroeg Sue ongerust. Jack wees op twee politieagenten die toevallig in de winkel hun boodschappen aan het doen waren.

"Jack doe maar rustig, dat zijn gewoon twee agenten, die doen helemaal niemand kwaa…"

"HEY, JULLIE DAAR WACHT IS EVEN!"De twee agenten hadden het drietal gezien.

"SHIT"Sue zag dat de tweeagenten op hun af kwamen stormen.

"C'mon, luv, Run!" Beide begonnen ze hard weg te rennen."Jack, is er misschien IETS dat je me moet vertellen!"hijgde Sue.

"Well, herinner je die dag toen we ruzie hadden! Ik had toen verschrikkelijk veel behoefte aan rum, maar had geen geld. Nadat ze me de rekening lieten zien heb ik m'n zwaard laten zien en bent toen heel rustig zonder geweld de kroeg uitgelopen. En toen stonden die twee opeens voor m'n neus in ehe… zo'n auto dinges. Toen schoot ik de banden stuk en vluchten een steeg in waar jij ook toevallig was.

"WAT? Je was gewapend, dronken en je heb op een politieauto geschoten! BEN JE GEK!" brulde Sue, niet al te zacht door de winkel.

"Ja, ehe… als je het zo bekijkt…"

Sue zuchten. "geweldig, wat doen we nu! Die twee klojo's zitten nog steeds achter jouw aan. WACHT, achter ons aan!'

"I, have a idea, luv, let's split-up."

Sue vond het niet veelbelovend klinken maar ze had niet veel keus. Jack schoot al een gangpad in.

Zoals verwacht renden een agent achter Jack aan en de ander achter Sue en Collin, die nog steeds in het overvolle karretje zat. Collin vond het maar wat spannen. Z'n zus dacht daar iets anders over, aangezien ze een strafblad riskeerden en het karretje per seconde zwaarder leek te worden. Maar gelukkig was de agent ook niet een van de fitste en kreeg al last van ademnood. Snel gooide Sue de helft van de boodschappen over het gangpad.

(BAF) de agent viel dankzij een blik tomatensoep op de grond. 1-0 voor the bad guys!

Jack had iets meer moeite met het afschudden. Dat kwam waarschijnlijk omdat hij zelf niet helmaal honderd procent nuchter was, geen idee had welke kant hij opging en z;'n achtervolger geen twintig kilo overgewicht had. Maar gelukkig was z'n reddende engel Sue er nog…

Net toen de agent Jack te pakken had, duwde Sue het karretje vol tegen de agent aan. Met een geweldige boog vloog de arme man met kar en al tegen een berg verf, die toevallig in de aanbieding waren.

"Who, die vlucht geef ik een 9.4!"mompelde Sue ongelovig.

"That's something ye don't see every day." Grijnsde jack.

Collin straalde helemaal en vond het schitterend om te zien hoe de agent onder de verfblikken vandaan probeerde te komen. Rood van woeden, en van de verf, klom de agent moeizaam onder de blikken uit.

"let's go, luv, voor hij z'n vriendjes roept."Met een halve tas met boodschappen vluchten de drie de winkel uit, terwijl ze een grote groep verbijsterde klanten achter lieten.

Hoewel de helft van de boodschappen vergeten waren, hing er een gezellig sfeer in het huis. Jack had het op de een of andere manier voor elkaar gekregen om drie flessen rum heelhuids mee naar huis te krijgen. En hij werd per minuut vrolijker.

"Never saw a men look so stupit like that guy!" Lachten hij terwijl hij zo goed mogelijk het gezicht van de agent na deed. "Neeh jij dan, toen ze die agenten zag aankomen!'grijnsde Sue gemeen terwijl ze Jack's uitdrukking imiteerde.

Het gelach bleef doorgaan tot het etenstijd was. "Nou laten we maar is kijken wat we hebben gejat uit de supermarkt."voorzichtig schudden ze de zak leeg midden in de kamer.

2x brood.

Melk

Snoep. Collin haalde opgelucht adem.

Geplette tomaten.

Tampons. Sue zuchten op haar beurt opgelucht.

Chips.

Cola.

Deo.

RUM! Jack begon te stralen.

Nou hier kunnen we ook niet van leven."mompelde Sue. Is kijken we hebben nog 150 dollar. WIE wil er pizza!

**Nou applaus voor moi, dat zo snel ben. NOT. Maar goed, graag of niet, review ze!**

**TBC dhuuuu**


	6. I found it , againe!

**Ik wil niet… maar ik moet… nou okey dan ik ga verder met verberen, wnat ik moet nog meer van 15 hfdst, en ik wil zo'n beetje op de helfd zijn,MINSTENS! Dus hier we go again…**

**Hoofdstuk 6) I found it! Againe?**

Man wat was het gisteravond gezellig. Dacht Sue. Nadat ze Collin naar bed had gebracht was Jack begonnen met verhalen te vertellen. En onder de verhalen had hij zo'n vier flessen rum weggezopen en zij anderhalf. Niet zo'n goed idee na een gat in je kop, maar ja…

Jesus niet normaal hoeveel die man kan vertellen. Jammer genoeg wist Sue door de rum meer dan de helf niet meer. EN ze stierf nu van de koppijn.

Voorzichtig slofte ze naar beneden. ZO JESUS kan iemadn het licht uitdoen! Snel trok ze de gordijnen dicht en zag jack half over de bank liggen. Een duivelse glimlach vulden haar gezicht.

Ze pakte een gietertje van het raamkozijn en goot de helft over Jack heen. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD!" Na deze duidelijke woorden flikkerde hij van de bank af.

Met z'n ogen knipperden stond hij op en keek Sue glazig aan."Owh, it's you."

"Nou,nou kan het niet iets enthousiaster?"Mokte Sue.

"Nu even niet, little miss, het is nog veel te vroeg. Ik ga weer slapen."meteen zakte hij weer neer op de bank.

"Man, stel je niet aan, het is al 12.05! KOM OP OPSTAAN!"

Diep gekweld ging Jack weer rechtop zitten." Allright, ALLRIGHT, schreeuw niet zo!"

"IK SCHREEUW HELEMAAL NIET!"Brulde Sue.

"JAWEL, JE SCHREEUWT WEL!' kermde Jack terug.

"DAS GEEN SCHREEUWEN! DIT IS SCHREEUWEN!'Sue begon als een schorre opera zangeres te gillen. Jack vlieg op haar af, duwt haat op de grond en doet een hand voor haar mond.

"BLOODY HELL! Je klinkt hetzelfde als gisteravond, alleen noemde je het toen nog zingen!"

Sue duwd z'n hand weg. "Waar heb je het over! En ga van ME AF!"

Jack bleef zitten waar hij zat en grijnsde."Ja, doe maar alsof je het niet meer weet. Gisteravond stond je precies hier, de sterren van de hemel de schreeuwen." Hij wees op de grond en begon op een veel te hoog,zeurderig toontje het liedje _Youre the one_ te zingen.

Sue duwde jack van zich af. "Zo zong ik echt niet!"

Jack grijnsde breed terug. "YEAH echt wel!"

"ECHT NIET!"

"ECHT WEL!"

Deze discussie kon eeuwg aan de gang blijven, maar gelukkig kwam Collin drentelen die honger had gekregen.

Tijdens het ontbijt, dat bestond uit rum, brood en wat hagelslag, kwam Berry met de krant binnen wandelen.

Sue trok de onder gekwijlde krant uit z'n bek en begon hem te lezen. Naja de stripjes dan.

Jack wilden net een scherpe opmerking maken over vrouwen die konden lezen, hield snel z'n mond toen hij zag wat er achterop de krant stond.

BLOODY HELL! Look at that! It's The Medallion!"

Sue keek verstoord op vanuit haar _Ren and Stimpy_ strip. "Waar heb je het over? Je hebt dat ding toch in je kamer liggen?"

"Luv, gebruik die mooie oogjes is van je en KIJK". Grimmig wees jack op de krant.

Sue draaide zuchtend de krant om. En ja, daar laag hij. The Medallion. Hij zag er al wat ouder uit, vol met krasjes. Maar zeker weten dezelfde als die van Jack. "Hoe kan dat? Wat doet dat ding daar, hier… daar? Hoe kan dat ding daar liggen terwijl jij hem bij je hebt!"

"Luv, ik heb echt GEEN IDEE hoe dat kan!"

En nog een beter vraag wat doet dat ding helemaal hier, in New york!" Haar ogen flitsten over de pagina."Owh, wacht dat staat hier!" Snel sloeg ze twee bladzijdes terug.

_**Piraten expositie New York.**_

_Maandag 14 februarie 2005. verslaggever A. Summers._

_Dankzij de geweldige medewerking van Prof. C. Rodriquez konden de medewerkers van ons plaatselijk musea de stukken van oude piraten boten, schatten, kleding en natuurlijk de gevreesde wapens laten overvliegen vanuit de Caraïben. Vooral dit prachtige sieraad ( zie foto nr.1) zal veel bekijks trekken. Veel weten ze er nog niet vanaf, maar dankzij de hulp van Prof. C. Rodriquez en de vele medewerkers zal het vast lukken het geheim van dit Medaillon te ontcijferen. Verder val er ook veel informatie zijn over………_

Jack keek haar ongeduldig aan. "Well, luv what does it say!"

"Er staat date r een tentoonstelling is in het museum, over piraterij door de eeuwen heen. Er zijn allerlei spullen overgevlogen. The Medallion zal er ook zijn.

Jack ogen begonnen te glinsteren. " Were the HELL are we wathing fore!" Hij stond wiebelig op en hief z'n zwaard. "Let's GO!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Na een , volgens Jack LEVENSGEVAARLIJKE busrit, kwamen we met z'n drieen aan in het museum. Het was er erg rustig. Dat kwam waarschijnlijk omdat het een schooldag was en omdat het veel te mooie weer was om in een stoffig museum rond te lopen. Bleggg… Sue haten museums. Niet alleen door de torenhoge toegangsprijzen maar vooral om ht gezeik van de gidsen die over een schilderij een heel levensverhaal wisten te vertellen.

Maar ze kwamen hier voor een goed doel: The Medallion!.

Na drie gangen kwamen ze op de piraten afdeling. De afdeling nam zo'n anderhalve verdieping in beslag en aan het einde was zelf een half piratenschip nagemaakt.

Whooo… Wat een zwaarden hadden ze toen. En die kannonen,O en die pistolen! Dit onder de indruk keek Sue naar een vitrine met wapens.

"Look, luv, that's a Dagger."Jack was achter haar gaan staan en begon druk uit te leggen." Je kan er goed mee richten, maar het haalt niet zoveel uit." Jack wees naar een grote pistool. " Nee, dan moet je die nemen, hier leg je zo iemand mee neer."

Jack liep verder naar de zwaarden, op de voet gevolgd door Sue. "O, en moet je deze kijken. Dit zwaard… met zo'n zwaard heb ik een slag gewonnen."

Sue keek Jack een beetje schichtig aan. "J-Jack, heb jij dan zoveel mensen vermoord!"

Jack kreeg een beetje een donkere blik in z'n ogen. "Nahh… Killing is not really my thing. I killed only seven people. En geloof me die verdiende het."

"Ow… Ik dacht dat Captins altijd, hoe zef je dat? Nogal op The killingtour waren."

Jack's blik verzachten en keek Sue grijnsden aan." I'll gess i'm not a good captine."

Ze liepen verder naar een anderen ruimte. Hier werden de piraten kleding tentoongesteld. De kleren verschilden er van elkaar. Het enige dat ze gemeen hadden was dat ze stuk voor stuk rafelig waren vol met scheren en gaten. En de meesten hadden ook nog een riem of doek om hun middel om hun pistool en zwaard in te bewaren.

Collin zat zeer geïnteresseerd naar een kostuum van een piratenjongetje te kijken."Sueeeeey…. ikke wil diehie!"

De kamer erna bestond uit piratenverhalen. Het eerste stuk ging over de meest gevreesde piraten ooit. Waaronder Black Beard, Long John Silfer en nog vele anderen.

Jack keek hooghartig rond."Waarom sta IK nergens!"

Ook stonden er straffen beschreven die op een piratenschip golden. Als je bijvoorbeeld een mede crewlid aanviel zonder reden en hem verwonden. Dan werd je, met je hand aan de mast gespietst, met het mes dat je gebruikt had. En moest je jezelf los zien te wrikken. Ook werd verteld over de gevreesde plank, het onbewoonde eiland en kielhalen.

Na de marteltekeningen begon Sue zich een tikkeltje misselijk te voelen en liep snel door.

De scheepskamer volgde. Er werden vele soorten schepen vertoond die vroeger rond het Caribische gebied voeren. Grote oorlogschepen tot kleine galeien, die voornamelijk voor de slaven handel werden gebruikt. Ook lagen er stukken wrakhout tentoongesteld van vergane schepen.

Sue stond net een stukje kanon te bewonderen toen ze opschrok van een kreet van afschuw en pijn. Het was jack, die in elkaar gezakt op de grond zat.

Sue sprinten geschrokken naar Jack toe."Jack! JACK! Gaat alles goed!"

"Daar". Was het enge wat hij zei, wijzend op een vitrine."Kijk dan, KIJK DAN!"

Voorzichtig gluurden Sue over het randje van de vitrine. Niks bijzonders te zien van _The Hopeful_, _The Red Dragon_ en…. THE _BLACK PEARLE_ ?

Jack zat nog steeds op de grond."Hoe kon dit gebeuren, HOE KON DIT NOU GEBEUREN!"

Sue probeerde hem te troosten. "jack trek het je niet zo aan. Dit gebeurden toch niet toen jij captine was van die boot?"

Dat was waarschijnlijk het slechtste wat de op dat moment kon zeggen, met de nadruk op BOOT.

Jack vloog overeind en keek dodelijk naar Sue."HET IS GEEN BOOT! HET IS THE BLACK PEARLE! HET MOOISTE SCHIP EVER!" toen zakte hij weer in elkaar. " En het is WEL mijn schuld. Als ik niet zo STOM was geweest om naar dat FREAKING MEDALLION te gaan zoeken dan was dit niet gebeurt."

Hij sloeg zichzelf in z'n gezicht. "It's my fault, it's BLOODY my fault!"

Jesus Man stel je niet zo aan , zij Sue, die een beetje nerveus aan het worden was omdat er steeds meer mensen naar hun stonden te kijken.

Het kan jouw schuld niet zijn. Denk is na, The Black Pearle is gezonken nadat jij The Medallion vondt. Het staat right here.

_Naam schip:The Black Pearle, gezonken datum: onbekend. Weinig informatie._

Yeah… Ye'r right is vast de schuld van Anamaria, kan nooit lang een schip heel houden. Ik weet nog toen ik de hare gestolen had ik amper de haven van Port Rojel haalde.

Precies, duss droog je traantjes en laten we verder zoeken naar The Medallion.

I wassent criening.

Echt wel.

Echt niet!

Echt wel.

Vlakvoor Jack een prachtige Comeback wilde maken, liepen ze de "schatkamer"in. Er lagen gouden munten, robijnen, diamanten, kronen, gouden beelden, jurken, kisten en vele legen flessen Rum.

Some place this is, Jack heb jij ook wel eens zoveel gejat. Command, luv, niks jatten, ye call it Comand. And ye, ik heb wel eens zoveel buit gemaakt.

Collin en Sue stoven allebij een kant zonder op, Jack verhaal te wachten, om te zien wat piraten wel niet allemaal "commande". Collin stond te glimmen bij allemaal prachtige met edelstenen ingelegde zwaarden .En Sue stond bijna kwijlend bij een vitrine vol met parelkettingen en jurken.

Yea Little Boy 'd Girle!

Snel keken de twee op. Wat! Was het antwoord van beide.

Ze liepen naar Jack toe die in een diepe trans naar een zwaar beveiligde vitrine keek. I found it , againe, The Medallion


	7. I'll Still got it!

**Jah, we gaan met een HSltreinvaart verder. **

**Hoofdstuk 7) I still got it!**

Daar lag het dan, The Medallion. Ze waren zo dichtbij en toch ook zo ver weg. Wat moesten ze nu , IN THE NAME OF GOD, GAAN DOEN, BEDACHT Sue. Ze keek naar Jack, en die dacht er waarschijnlijk ook zo over, die met een verloren blik naar de vitrine keek.

"Issen'd she beatiful?" klonk het opeens vanuit het niets.

Sue schrok zich voor de derde keer die dag te pletter en draaide zich vliegensvlug om. Achter haar stond een wat oudere man van rond de zestig. Hij had een wit sikje en op z'n hoofd een bruin visserspetje. Ook had hij een halvemaan brilletje en een verschrikkelijke oude broek. Sue wist het gelijk, dit is een archeoloog.

"Daar heb ik jaren naar gezocht."De man straalden. "Dit jongen lui ( hij had Jack nog niet gezien) Is de meest gezochte schat ooit. Sinds er boeken werden geschreven zijn er al verhalen over. Dat sierraad zou werelden voor je openen."

Sue stond de man met openmond aan te kijken, aangezien hij vanuit het niets tegen haar aan begon te kwaken.

"O,sorry meisje, mijn naam is C. Rodriquez, professor in piraterij rond de 16de eeuw. Hij stak z'n hand uit.

Sue kreeg even de verleiding om snel weg te lopen, omdat hij MEISJE tegen haar had gezegd. Maar besloot netjes een hand te geven, wie weet kon die vent hun nog van pas komen. "Aangenaam, ik ben Sue-Anne dit is m'n kleine broertje Collin en dit is…" Verder kwam ze niet want Mr. Rodriquez ging alweer verder met z'n volgende verhaal.

"Ja, meisje, het heeft jaren van intensieve studie gekost om deze schat te vinden. Ze was namelijk een tijd zomaar verdwenen, in rook opgegaan zou je bijna kunnen zeggen. Niemand wist waar ze was gebleven. Echt meisje ( Sue begon nu echt een hekel te krijgen aan die vent) dit soort schatten zie je maar eens in je leven…"

"That's crape." Jack had zich ook in het gesprek gemengd."Het enige wat je nodig hebt is een stel hersens, een goeje kaart en een schip zoals The Black Pearle. En dan komt de rest vanzelf, savvy!"

Professor Rodriquez keek zeer geïrriteerd naar Jack, omdat hij hem had onderbroken in z'n ik-ben-zo-geweldig-speecht."En wie mag u dan wel zijn!"

"Well, i'm Captine Jack Sparrow, 'cours!"

"Aha… ,captine, en mag ik vragen van welk schip."De prof begon te grijnzen omdat hij had gedacht dat hij Jack nu tuk had.

Maar Jack liet zich niet zo snel kisten, als je jaren pirate bent laat je je natuurlijk niet de boom in jagen door zo'n puntmuts. "Van _The_ _Black Pearle_, natuurlijk! Heeft u nog nooit van the FAMOUS Captine Jack Sparrow en z'n beroemde schip gehoord!En dat noemt zich professor in piraterij!" Hij staarde de prof gemeen grijnsden aan.

"Jaja, Jack nu weten we het wel! Sue gaf hem een por in z'n ribben."Hou je kop nou maar straks worden we het museum uit gezet."

Sue keek heel erg beleef naar de professor Rodriquz. Maar professor, waar heeft u dan dat PRACHTIGE medaillon gevonden." ( Na vele uren nablijven wist Sue dat slijmen altijd hielp, vooral als je heel geïnteresseerd doet.

"Nou meisje (…vent) Dat soort dingen mag ik eigenlijk niet vertelen aan bezoekkers."Hij keek ijzig naar Jack. "En helemaal niet naar bezoekers die allerlei onzin uitkramen."

"Aaaagg, alstublieft."Vroeg Sue smekend. "Ik moet een werkstuk maken over piraterij en het leek me zo geweldig als ik er een interview met u erin kon zetten." Slijmde ze, kijkend met de meest puppy-dog-eyes-ever.

Rodriquez lichten op. "interview zei je?"Nou ik ben altijd bereid om kinderen te informeren over hetgeen dat ze niet weten."

Sue keek hem aan met een suikerzoet glimlachje. Ik weet op het moment meer over piraten, dan u, professortje, jij herkent nog geen piraat als ie vlak voor je staat. "Nou graag professor."

Sue liet Jack achter, hopend dat hij niets zichzelf-achtig zou doen, en liep achter Professor Rodriquez aan die honderduit praten over z'n geweldige vondsten. Ze liepen een kamertje binnen die vol stond met papierwerk,stof, boeken en nog meer stof. De prof reikte haar een stoel aan. "Nou meisje ga maar zitten, wat wil je allemaal weten."

"Ehhe… eigenlijk wil ik alles weten wat er te weten valt over The Medallion."

De prof keek erg teleurgesteld, waarschijnlijk omdat ze niet had gevraag wat voor geweldige dingen hij had gedaan. Maar begon toch te vertellen. "In vele oude verhalen werd er verteld over een sierraad dat zo machtig was dat je er door de tijd en ruimte kon reizen. Het zou gemaakt zijn door de goden Neptunes en Helios. Maar toen The Medallion zag hoe groot hun honger naar macht was verdween het, zomaar en is eeuwen verborgen gebleven."

Sue zat op het puntje van haar stoel. "En toen, en toen!"

"Nou kind dat weet ik niet precies, het is natuurlijk maar een legend en bijgeloof. Ik bedoel een Medalion met een eigen wil, dat is wel erg ver gezocht. Maar toch denk ik dat er in elk verhaal wel een kern van waarheid schuilt. De vraag is alleen wat wel echt en niet echt is."

"En waar heeft u The Medallion dan gevonden! En wanneer! En waar is het al die tijd gebleven!"Sue had nog wel honderd vragen.

"Sorry meisje, die vragen kan ik niet beantwoorden. We willen niet dat Jan en alleman over The Medallion weet." En voor ze het wist stond ze weer buiten.

Nou daar heb ik ook lekker veel aangehad, kom ik met goede vragen, schopt ie me d'r uit. Boos liep ze terug naar de 'schatkamer'.

Nog voor ze de gang uit was gelopen, knalde ze vol tegen Jack aan. Hij keek haar geïrriteerd en haastig aan. "let's go,luv!"

Sue krabbelde boos overeind. "Maar we hebben nog niks, EN JE LIEP TEGEN ME AAN!"

"Trust me,luv, savvy?"

Eigenlijk had Sue geen idee wat er te snappen viel maar kreeg geen tijd om erover na te denken. Voor ze het wist werd ze naar buiten gesleurd. "Rustig aan Jack, je trekt m'n arm d'r bijna af!"

"Geen tijd om rustig aan te doen, we moeten naar huis… of in ieder geval weg van hier."Voegde hij er heel zacht aan toe.

Nog nooit had ze Jack zo blij gezien dat de bus er was. Snel sprinten hij erin en vitte op Sue en Collin die rustig aan plaats namen. Sue had geen idee waar Jack no zo druk over deed maar liet het er maar bij. Ze probeerden te snappen wat zijne Hoogmoedelijkheid, oftewel Rodriquez het nou over had gehad.

Toen ze bijna thuis waren had Sue nog steeds geen idee wat The Medallion inhield. De bus stopte en Jack greep Sue en Collin bij de hand en sleurde ze het huis in. Met een klap sloeg hij de deur dicht.

Meteen begon hij als een gek te dansen en te springen. "I still got it! I STILL GOT IT!"

Sue keek Collin aan en beide hadden ze geen idee waar Jack het over had. Ehe… Jack zou je misschien je feestje willen delen en ONS vertellen wat er in godsnaam aan de hand is."

Jack stond vrolijk op te tafel te dansen en stopte met een been nog in de lucht en z'n handen omhoog. "Well, I took it back."

Sue keek hem geschokt aan"Jack je hebt toch niet…"

Met een brede smile haalde Jack The Medallion Nr. 2 uit z'n binnenzak. "Ben ik goed, of ben ik goed!"

Sue stond met haar hand voor haar mond te kijken."You, you…YOU JACKASSE! Weet je wel niet wat je gedaan hebt!"

"Ja, ik heb The Medallion tergu gehaald…"

"Nee, GEK! Je hebt een kostbaar object uit het museum gestolen!"

Jack keek haar aan alsof ze debiel was. "SO? Pirate, savvy! En het was al in de eerste plaats van mij!"

"Dat is niet waar, het is, wacht… was van het museum. Van Proffessor C. Rodriquez. Dit kan je niet maken! Wat als je gepakt word? Wat als je de gevangenis in moet!"

"Rustig maar,luv, dat zal niet zo gauw gebeuren, ik ben een pirate, een dief, een crimineel, ik weet heus wel hoe je iets moet jatten zonder gepakt te worden…"

Sue keek hem mokkend aan. "Nou vooruit… maar zodra er een politieauto voor de deur staat ben jij de klos, en zijn wij net eventjes weg."

Jack gaf haar z'n schuine grijns. "Cours, luv, 'cours!"

**Nou goed hey, van Jacky? Jack Sparrow de meester dief slaat weer toe… dum…dum….dum…:P**

**Nou review ze, luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow,**


	8. A prommis

**Ja ik weet het dit is een kort hoofdstuk, maar ik kan er niks meer aandoen, dit stuk moet er gewoon ff in en ik kan ook niet meer gaan rotzooien met de hoofdstukken,qua knippen en plakken. DUS JE BENT ER MAAR BLIJ MEE! Nee geintje, lees-ze.**

**Hoofdstuk 7) A promise.**

Die avond hing er een extreem rustige sfeer in huis. Berry lag in z'n mand te slapen. Collin lag al in bed. En Jack zat uitgezakt op de bank de twee Medallions te bestuderen, met drie rum flessen op z'n schoot en twee lege flessen op de grond. Sue had zich al een paar keer afgevraagd wanneer Jack zou gaan kotsen of niet meer op z'n benen kon staan en alleen maar ontspoorde zinnen zou kunnen zeggen.

Sue zat zelf in haar stoel tegenover Jack haar huiswerk te maken, alsof ze niets beters te doen had. Het waren van die moeilijke sommen, met cosinus, sinus en tangens. May the bastard that invented math burn in hell! Waar was dit eigenlijk goed voor! In welk beroep moet je nou de graden van een hoek weten! Het bleef stil in haar hoofd en ze sloeg tevreden haar boek dicht en keek om zich heen.

Het leek wel of er een slagveld in de woonkamer had plaatsgevonden, om nog maar te zwijgen van de rest van het huis. Maar ach, wat maakte het allemaal nog uit? Met Jack, en z'n gestoorde ideeën, in huis had schoonmaken toch geen zin.

Maar voor hoelang zou dat nog zijn? Dat was een vraag die al een tijd door haar hoofd spookte. Wat zou er gebeuren als m'n ouders thuis komen? Ten eersten krijgen ze een hartaanval als ze het huis zien. En waarschijnlijk schieten ze beide in de coma als ze horen dat een wildvreemde man een week met hun twee kinderen had opgetrokken.

Wat zou ze zeggen tegen haar ouders over Jack? De waarheid? Ze kon zelf de waarheid amper zelf bevatten. Laat staan haar ouders. En waar zou Jack heen moeten? Want haar ouders zouden hem meteen het huis uitschoppen, als ze niet eerst de politie of zelf het gesticht zouden bellen. Waar moest Jack heen? Op straat zou hem zeker iets erg overkomen.

En eigenlijk wilden Sue niet dat Jack weg ging. Hij was soms een tikje dronken, sarcastisch of uitermate irritant. Maar je hoefde je nooit te vervelen als hij in de buurt was. En ze wilden het niet aan zichzelf toegeven maar ze gaf best wel om Jack.

Haar gezicht moest vast op stand what-to-do staan want voor ze het wist stond Jack pal naast haar. "What's wrong,luv?"

Ze keek treurig op. "Nothing… just… never mind."

Maar zo snel liet Jack het er niet bij zitten. "It's about me right? About this situation!"

Het meisje keek hem een lange tijd zwijgend aan. " Misschien…"

Jack ging voorzichtig naast haar zitten. "Well, what is I than?"

Ze keek verslagen naar de grond." Nou gewoon wat moet ik doen als m'n ouders terug komen? Wat moet ik ze dan vertellen? Waar moet jij heen? Wat moet ik tegen Collin zeggen? Wat moet ik doen daarna, gewoon verder gaan met leven, doen alsof je nooit bestaan hebt? IK WEET HET ECHT NIET MEER!" En ze begon te huilen.

Jack, in total confusion, wist even niet meer wat hij moest doen. Hij was niet echt een 'trooster', never been…

"Shhh…" fluisterde hij en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Daardoor begon ze nog harder te huilen. Bloody women, is geen touw aan vast te knopen. Ssshh,luv, it 'll be allright."

"Prommis?" Vroeg ze met verdrietige, vragende ogen.

"I prommis."Hij hield z'n hand op z'n hart. "On pain of deathe."

Zo zaten ze nog een tijdje, dicht tegen elkaar aan. Jack met z'n arm nog om haar heen en Sue met haar hoofd tegen z'n schouder, tot Sue in slaap viel.

"Thank GOD, my crew can't see me right now." Mompelde Jack terwijl hij Sue de trap op tilden, naar haar kamer. "I'm like a freaking dad…"

**Ja vergeef me dat het zo kort is, maar eerst was het nog korter 370 woorden of zo. En nu iets van 700, een redelijke verbetering dus. Dit stuk vond ik wel belangrijk omdat dit stuk belangrijk is voor de rest van het verhaal. Maar meer zeg ik lekker niet, je zult moeten wachten tot ik weer verbeterd heb.**

**-X- Sue-AnneSparrow…**

**-TBC- **


	9. it’s all gone

**Nou mensen leg de zakdoekjes alvast klaar dit word een zielig verhaal.**

**Hoofdstuk 9) It's all gone.**

Piep…piep…piep…"Huh?"… piep. "Jaja ik ga al!" Sue slaat de wekker zo hard uit dat ie op de grond valt. Het ergste geluid dat je s'ochtends kan horen DE WEKKER. Ze rekt zich uit. Oja, nu de vraag: naar school gaan of niet naar school gaan… makkelijk antwoord, natuurlijk niet!

Het was pas rond een uur of zeven maar iedereen was a wakker. Berry was druk aan het blaffen, Collin zat zeer geïnteresseerd naar Jack te kijken, die op zijn beurt probeerde chocolademelk te maken. Nadat de magnetron bijna explodeerde gaf hij het op en zag hij Sue staan." Don't know how ye survive in this BLOODY world ,luv!"

"Nou, ik ben een vrouw, natuurlijk."Grijnsde Sue terwijl ze de brokstukken en melkresten uit de magnetron haalden.

Zo dat was ook weer gebeurd. Wat nu? Borden van gisteren staan er nog. "Collin zet jij de borden in de afwasmachine?" Behulpzaam liep haar broertje met drie borden naar de afwasmachine.

Okey, één probleem minder. Wat nu nog? Oja, ontbijt neer zetten. Wat is er nog? Niet veel zo te zien. Een half pak melk, wat brood en nog een beetje hagelslag. O that 'll do. "Jack zet jij dit is op tafel, en niet zeiken over 'vrouwen van tegenwoordig'!" Okey, dat was alles geloof ik. O nee wacht nog een dingetje, rum.

Even later zaten ze met z'n drieën aan tafel en probeerde Collin zo sneaky mogelijk Berry z'n brood te voeren. Jammer genoeg was Sue niet helemaal achterlijk."Berry, kop houwe EN NIET BEDELEN!"

Zwaar beledigt liep de hond weer richting mand. Collin was nog steeds met stukje brood aan het gooide, maar hield er snel mee op."Sue… ikke heb geen honger meer…"

"Leuk geprobeerd mannetje, je eet je brood gewoon op."

Sue begon te glimmen toen ze zag dat Collin ook daadwerkelijk z'n brood op begon te eten. Man, ik begin steeds meer op een moeder te lijken. Naja, iemand moet het doen.

Net toen ze wilde zeggen dat Collin moest dooreten ging de telefoon. Sue stond rustig op en bedacht dat het de school wel zou zijn om te vragen of ze nog 'ziek' was. Ze schraapte haar keel en oefenden nog even haar ik-ben-nog-ziek-stemmetje.

"H-hall, met Sue…"murmelde ze zo zwak, ziek en misselijk mogelijk.

"_Goedemorgen, u spreek met de politie."_

Even stond haar hart stil. "Ehhe… sorry meneer heeft u een momentje?" Ze hield haar hand voor de hoorn. "Jack, het is de politie!" fluisterde ze.

"WHAT! Hoe kan dat!"

"Weet ik veel! Wat moet ik zeggen?"

"Niks, zeg niks over The Medallion!" Jack begon een beetje te freaken.

"Ja, ehhe… ik kan niet zo goed liegen hoor." Door Jack reactie raakte ze ook helemaal in de stress.

"Maakt niet uit, zeg nou maar wat, strak worden ze achterdochtig."

"Nou, okey dan." Ze nam de telefoon weer op. "Ja sorry agent maar m'n broertje zat te klieren.

"_Mevrouw ik denk dat u beter even kan gaan zitten."_

"Huh?"

"_Het spijt me om dit te moeten meedelen, maar gisteravond om 23.48 zijn uw ouders omgekomen bij een verkeersongeluk. Het was de schuld van een dronken chauffeur die aan de verkeerde kant van de weg reed. Uw vader kon nog uitwijken maar kreeg de auto toen niet meer onder controle en is tegen een vangrail aan gereden en over de kop geslagen. Beiden waren ze op slag dood. Het spijt me verschrikkelijk. Zou u en uw broertje zo snel mogelijk naar het bureau kunnen komen? Als u wilt kunnen we u opha…"_

Nee, dit kan niet…

Niet mom and dad…

Dit MOET een misverstand zijn…

"Collin… we… we moeten naar het…politiebureau…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Huilen leek de eerste optie maar er kwamen geen tranen, het was zo onwerkelijk, zo onecht. Ze wist niet meer precies wat er was gebeurt maar op de een of anderen manier had ze het aan Collin en Jack verteld en waren ze naar het politiebureau gegaan.

Daar werd het hele verhaal nog een keer verteld, mar ze geloofde het nog niet, ze kon het niet geloven. Collin snapte er maar niks van en vroeg als maar waar z'n mommie en daddie bleven. Het was zo erg om hem elke keer opnieuw te moeten vertellen dat ze niet meer terug kwamen. Het zo erg om hem zo verdrietig en hulpeloos te zien kijken, met zo'n vragende blik.

Volgens het testament van hun ouders zou het huis verkocht worden en zouden ze beide bij hun oom en tante van vaderskant gaan wonen. Het ging allemaal zo snel Sue had echt geen idee wat ze in godsnaam moest doen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pas een paar uur later drong het echt goed tot haar door. Je ouders zijn dood, Sue. Ze komen niet meer terug. Je gaat verhuizend naar een vaag klein kut door aan de andere kant van het land, bij mensen die je misschien vier keer hebt gezien. Je zal alles hier achterlaten, je huis is je huis niet meer. Niets is meer was het was, alles is verander. Hoe moet je nou verder?

"Ik weet het niet, ik weet het echt niet." Voor het eerst kwamen er tranen, nog nooit had ze zo gehuild. Daar zat ze dan alleen op haar bed, toe te geven aan de tranen. Wat voelden ze zich totaal numb en hopeloos.

"Luv?"

Jack stond in de deuropening en keek haar vragend aan. Hij ging naast haar zitten en sloeg net als de dag daarvoor z'n arm om haar heen.

Nog steeds bleven de tranen stromen. Ze drukte zich dicht tegen hem aan en voelde zich veilig, vertrouwd en boven alles goed.

Zo zaten ze zwijgen tegen elkaar aan. Met de stilte was Sue blij. Ze had al genoeg mensen horen zegen hoe erg ze het vonden, dat het hun speet en hoe verschrikkelijk het moest zijn. Het deed pijn als ze dat zeiden. Ze bedoelde het goed, maar zo voelden het niet, het voelde alsof ze niet beseft wat er was gebeurt, alsof de mensen er geen idee van hadden wat ze moesten zeggen. Ja, met deze stilte was ze blij.

"Annie?" Zo had Collin haar niet meer genoemd sinds z'n derde. "Annie, mommie en daddie komen niet meer terug,heh?"

"Nee Collin ze komen niet meer terug…"

"Owh." Hij keek op en weer verscheen die hulpeloze en verdrietige blik in z'n ogen." Maar wij dan?" Toen begon ook hij te huilen.

Voorzichtig pakte Sue hem op en knuffelde hem. Probeerde hem en vooral zichzelf te overtuigen dat het wel goed kwam.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Uren later werd Sue weer wakker, met Collin slapen in haar armen en Jack aan de andere kant, half in slaap met een fles rum in z'n hand.

Heel voorzichtig en stil stond ze op en begon met een kotsmisselijk gevoel de koffers in te pakken.

**Snifff… wat zielig heh? En is Jack niet super super lief? Nou hopelijk vond je het niet al te zielig en ga je stoppen met lezen, geloof me het wordt wel beter. M'n verhalen zijn als een achtbaan, ene keer vrolijk andere keer dramatisch en tragisch of……… ANGSTIE… dum,dum,DUM… **

**Nou review-ze, luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**

**---TBC---**


	10. HELL I WHON’T!

**Ja alvast sorry dit hoofdstuk spaant de kroon, deze is het aller kortste ever. Met een beetje geluk kan ik er 500 woorden van maken, mar je moet maar zo denken, beter dit dan niets…**

**Hoofdstuk 10) Hell I wont't!**

Daar stond zed an. Te beslissen wat ze zou meenemen en wat ze voor altijd achter zou laten. M'n dagboek moet mee, m'n knuffel, m'n mp3 speler en natuurlijk wat foto's. Ik heb zeker genoeg kleren en schoenen, die kan ik altijd nog kopen. Maar hoe zit het met de belangrijkste dingen? Zoals m'n piano? m'n prijzen van het zwemtoernooi? En m'n boeken? En wat moet Collin meenemen, behalve wat kleren? Z'n teddy beer natuurlijk maar wat nog meer? Z'n speelgoed soldaatjes en z'n autootjes passen er misschien nog net in, maar verder?

Sue draaied zich om en zag Collin vragend staan. "Collin, wat wil jij nog meenemen?"

Hij stak z'n hand uit. "Ditte"het was een klein kompas met een flinke deuk erin.

"Hoe kom je hier aan?"vroeg ze.

"Van Jack gehad." Was het korte antwoord.

Sue knikte verdrietig en begon met een rood hoofd de koffers verder in te pakken. Kut koffers, waarom gaan jullie niet gewoon dicht zoals alle andere, normale koffers doen? Waar zijn jullie nou eigenlijk goed voor! Om haar woeden af te reageren schopte ze keihard tegen een bijzettafeltje. Het hout kraakte en brak af. Mooi.

"Wellm luv, see yer pakking." Jack had het gekraak gehoord en was naar binnen gelopen.

"Jup." Antwoorden Sue met nog een rodere kop. Er volgde een stilte.

"So, yer really going?"

"Jup".

Weer volgde er een stilte. Sue vocht tegen de tranen. Ze wilden niet weg. Ze wilden niet alles achterlaten waar ze om gaf. Ze wilden niet naar dat kutstadje. Ze wilden niet weg bij Jack. Maar ze kon niet anders. Ze kon het niet…

"So when are ye leaving than?" z'n stem klonk verdrietig.

"S-soon…"

"Owh". Nu klonk z'n stem verslagen. "But what about me? Were sud i go?"

"I-I don't know…" Dit was de eerste keer dat Jack the little girl zo verslagen had gezien.

"Ik weet het echt niet…"

De tranen kwamen weer. "Ik wil dit NIET! Ik wil hier NIET weg! Ik kan niet ALLES waar ik om geef achter met laten. Ik wil het niet! Ik kan het niet!"Sue begon nog harder te huilen."Ik wil niet dat jij er niet meer bent! Je bent mischien niet goed wijs, maar ik geef om je! En ik wil je niet kwijtraken.

Sue stamte op de grond."HELL, I WONT!"

Jack, alweer in total shook, wilde net naar haar toe lopen toen…

Hij bleef staan en keek naar de twee Medallions. "What the fuck?"

The identieke sierraden begonnen te gloeien. ( FLITS)

**Goh, wat zou dat nou betekenden heh:P! naja je snapt toch wel dat ik onmogelijk Sue en Jack uit elkaar kon halen? En Collin en Berry kon ik ook onmogelijk dumpen. En ik heb wel weer genoeg toekomst gezien, vieze rokerige puinzooi dat het hier is, snel terug naar het verleden, waar iedereen er op los schiet…**

**-TBC-**


	11. Were back

**Okey sorry van het lange wachten maar speciaal voor jouw ben ik toch weer aan de slag gegaan. Enne goed nieuws, ik denk dat die hoofdstuk 2x zo lang word. **

**Hoofdstuk 11) Were back…**

(FLITS).

BAF! Met een harde knal lande Sue op de harde grond. O god, waar ben ik! Wat is er gebeurt! Sue stond in een pikdonkere ruimte en had geen idee wat ze moest doen.

Vliegensvlug draaide ze zich om. Bewoog daar niet wat! Angstig liep ze een paar passen achteruit. BAF! Dat was al de tweede keer in nog geen minuut tijd,moest een nieuw record zijn. Ze was tegen iets of iemand aangelopen. In een lichtflits zag ze een zwaard glinsteren.

Uit reflex hield ze haar armen beschermend omhoog, niet dat erg veel uitmaakte als je tegenstander een zwaard heeft."PLEASE,DON"T KILL ME!" Gilde ze boven de donder uit.

"Sue?"klonk het verbaast uit de duisternis.

"Jack, jesus, ye scared the hell out of me!" Sue sloeg verontwaardig op z'n schouder. Ze kreeg een gevatte duw terug. "Well, ye did the same!" Sue wilde nog wat terug schreeuwen maar werd onderbroken door een donderslag gevolgd door een flits.

Ze bleek in een grot te staan en niet zomaar een grot. Hij was ontzettend hoog met gaten in het dak, waar bakken regen door naar beneden storten. In het midden van de gigantische kamer stond een soort altaar, uitgehakt in steen.

"Jack were the HELL are we!"

"I-I think dat we in de schatkamer zijn waar ik The Medallion vond." Jack fluisterde bijna.

"M-maar dat betekend dat…"

"We terug in mijn tijd zijn…"

"Jesus, maar hoe…"Sue probeerde zonder in paniek te raken alles wat er de afgelopen vijftien minuten was gebeurt op een rijtje te zetten. Punt1) ouders zijn dood. Punt2) Moet naar pleegouders. Punt3) WIL NIET. Punt 4) Ik sta hier in het jaar weet-ik-veel, in een grot met als enige gezelschap een dronken piraat.

"Wacht is even!" Brulde Sue paniekerig. "Dan zouden Berry en Collin hier ook moeten zijn!"

"WHHEHEEEEEE…HEWEEHHHEE..."klonk het bijna op hetzelfde moment. "Helelelluppp, ikke zit hier!..."

O god nee, wat kan er met hem gebeurt zijn!"COLLIN!IK KOM!" Sue begon te rennen in de richting van het gejank. Jammer genoeg was het nog pikkedonker en dus…

"AUW,BLOODY FREAKING SONE OF A BITCH!" Ze was vol op d'r plaat gegaan door een uitstekende steen. Godverdomme wat deed dat pijn en haar voet was al aardig aan het bloeden. Naja, dat kwam later wel, eerst Collin vinden!

Maar het was al donker. Maar wacht! Er klonk een 'ping' in haar hoofd. M'n mobieltje,daar zit een lichtje op! Ze haalde hem uit haar zak en drukte op het aan-knopje. TuuuuTTTuuuuu!... Gelukkig hij deed het nog! Met haar mobieltje aan begon ze weer te rennen.

Jack greep haar bij de schouders en hield haar met gevaar voor eigenleven tegen. "Wait a BLOODY minut luv, or ye will hurt yerself."

"Don't care,ik MOET Collin vind."Ze probeerden zich los te rukken. "Wat doe je nou ik moet hem vinden!"

Maar Jack liet haar vast."Easy luv, ik ben hier eerder geweest, ik ken de weg, volg mij gewoon…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Zo liepen ze minuten lang voetje voor voetje door de grot. Ondertussen bleef Collin janken alsof hij vermoord werd en moest Jack continu op de weg en Sue letten. "It's okay,luv, were almost there." Voor de zekerheid greep hij haar pols vast om er zeker van te zijn dat ze niet weer op haar bek zou gaan en dat the little girl niet als een bezeten weg zou rennen. Dat effect had hij wel vaker op vrouwen.

En ja hoor, eenmaal de bocht door zag Sue Collin zitten met een betraand gezicht en Berry kwispelend aan z'n zijden. Het viel heel erg mee. Hij zat alleen vast met z'n T-shirt en voor de rest was het de schrik dat hij van het ene op het andere moment in een donkere grot zat. Best wel voor te stellen.

Sue vloog op hem af en knuffelde hem bijna dood. Collin vond het niet zo fijn. Hij was een piraat after all, en piraten knuffelde geen meisjes, zelf geen zussen.

Sue duwde Collin na het knuffelmoment in Jack's armen. "Hier hou jij hem vast, ik wil niet dat hij ook nog op z'n bek gaat. Een kluns in de familie is wel weer genoeg, voor een dag." Bromde ze, nog boos over haar valpartij. Jack grijnsde gemeen, weten dat het (gelukkig) te donker was om dat te zien. "Coures luv."

Zo liepen ze met z'n vieren verder door de grot.

"Dusse…Jack wat gaan we nu doen?" Vroeg Sue na een ongemakkelijke stilte. Jack begon bijna licht te geven, kennelijk had hij een 'goed' idee. "First we find a way out this god fore saken place. Than find a ship, and than find my beautiful Pearle."

Voor Jack weer een ode aan z'n Pearle kon brengen greep Sue in. "Yeah, Jack sounds great fore you, maar wij moeten naar huis… Naar ons nieuwe huis."verbeterde zichzelf.

Jack sloeg haar jovaal op de schouders."Well, little miss. Dan heb je toch een klein probleempje. Ik weet niet of je het door hebt maar The Medallion werkt alleen als ze zelf wil, dus tot die tijd zul je moeten wachten." Weer klonk er een donderslag en in een flits kon Sue Jack's gouden tanden zien glinsteren. "And, ik herinner me een zeker persoon, die net een prachtige toespraak hield over dat ze niet bij good ol'd Jack wegwilden."

"Ja, maar ik… ehe…" Stotterde Sue terwijl ze haar wangen voelde gloeien. Ze dankte god dat het donker was in de grot. Ze schaamde zich dood, thuis had ze nooit echt geleerd over je gevoelens te praten. Laat staan uitschreeuwen, zelf niet als je verdrietig bent.

Arm in arm liepen ze verder, want de ondergrond werd steeds ruwer en Sue was al weer bijna uitgegleden door een losse steen. Gelukkig zag ze eindelijk een lichtpuntje, bijna waren ze buiten.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Maar buiten was het nog veel erger dan in de grot. Het regenden en onweerde niet alleen maar het waaide ook nog verschrikkelijk, het was maar goed dat ze hand in hand stonden.

"Misschien is het toch een beter idee als we nog even in de grot blijven."Merkte Jack op.

"Nou, jonge toch! Heb je dat helemaal zelf bedacht!" Antwoorden Sue sarcasties. Gezamelijk liepen ze weer de grot in.

Na een paar minuten hadden ze een redelijk steen-vrijeplek gevonden. Sue gooiden haar koffer leeg en ging op zoek naar warme,dikke kleren die als kussens en dekens konden dienen. Ook knipte ze een nachtlampje aan dat op zonne-energie werkte aan voor Collin. Vervolgens stopte ze Collin in, legde Berry naast hem voor de warmte en vertelde nog een kort verhaaltje. Vervolgens knipte ze het lichtje uit om energie te besparen.

"Well, luv it looks like ye have to stick with good ol'd Jack fore a while." Er klonk een diepe zucht, en ook al was het donker Jack wist zeker dat ze hem een sut-up-look gaf. Glimlachend ging hij tegen de muur zitten. Hij vroeg zich af waarom ze weer hier waren beland. Na een tijdje debatteren met z'n gedachten merkte hij dat het rustig was in de grot. TE RUSTIG.

Hij haalde een lucifer uit z'n zak en stak hem aan. Hij zag dat the little boy die in slaap was evenals de bloody dog. But were was the little girl? Ook al was hij een piraat, hij had het gevoel dat hij op de twee kinderen moest passen. Hij vond het z'n plicht om ze the beschermen, hun hadden precies hetzelfde gedaan in hun tijd.

Dus zuchten stond hij op en liep voetje voor voetje richting uitgang. Tot z'n verbazing zag hij the little miss buiten staan schreeuwend tegen haar mobieltje.

"Hoe bedoel je 'UW HEEFT GEEN BEREIK!. Stom klote ding! Kut,kut,KUT wat moet ik nu doen!"

"Well, luv, wat dacht je van slapen?" Antwoorde Jack grijnzend.

Verwonderd en kwaad keek ze op."Huh! HOELANG STA JIJ DAAR AL!"

"Owhhh… long enough to see you get mad on the telly…"

"O, how nice fore you!" Ze stak haar tong uit en sloeg boos haar armen over elkaar.

Jack schoot in de lach. "C'mon luv, get back insid it's bloody freeze here." Jack greep haar bij de pols en trok haar naar binnen. Zeiknat liep ze de grot weer in.

"Jack kijk is een andere kant op." Klinkt het geïrriteerd.

"What?"

"Ik wil droge kleren aan doen, en ik wil niet dat jij zit te kijken." Klinkt het nog geïrriteerdere.

"Aaaaaahhh… Yer scared of good old Jack?" Vraagt Jack met een stemmetje alsof hij tegen een kleutertje praat.

"Neehhhhh… ik ben bang voor de sneaky eyes of 'good old' Jack', ik heb je wel zien kijken naar die 'dames' rond de kroeg." Klonk het met hetzelfde kinderstemmetje als hijzelf had gebruikt.

"Allright,allright, ik kijk wel een andere kant op… als je zeker weet dat je dat wilt…"

"Ooo, ik weet zeker dat ik dat wil. En schiet nou maar op want ik krijg het verdomd koud!" Beet Sue terug. Wat kan hij toch soms een kleuter zijn zeg. Voor de zekerheid cheakte ze nog een keer of Jack een andere kant op keek en deed toen haar doorweekte T-shirt, haar schoenen en haar broek uit. Ze rilde even. Okey nu snel wat normaals aan. Snel glipte ze in een ribbroek en wilde net een T-shirt aandoen met de tekst _Super bitch in training._

"Ye know luv, the black shirt looks better on ye…"

"JACK!"

"Just teaching ,luv, just teaching…"

Sue draaide zich om en keek Jack beledigt aan. "Nou HAHA wat leuk!"

Jack keek haar speels aan."O, zijn we beledigt!"

Sue gaf hem een mierzoete glimlach."Nee, natuurlijk niet anders zou ik dit wel doen. En snel gaf ze hem een haarde duw zodat hij naar achter viel.

Nog steeds liggend op de vloer keek Jack op. En richten bestraffend z'n wijsvinger naar haar op. "That's not very nice." Sue trok hem met een arm overeind. "Nou en, je verdienden het!"

Jack keek geraakt."Maar ik heb net je leven gered!"

Sue lichte een wenkbrauw op."Oja? Waneer dan!"

Jack wees op de uitgang. "Nou ja had net wel een gigantische longontsteking kunnen oplopen en dood kunnen gaan, wees maar blij dat The Famous Captine Jack Sparrow zo slim was om voor je te denken en zo je leven te redden."

"Tuurlijk, Jack…"

Zo zaten ze een paar minuten zwijgend naast elkaar. "Men, tis hier echt koud." mompelde Sue rillend. Jack sloeg snel als a perfect gentleman z'n jas over haar schouders. "Better luv?"

"Yes, a little." Antwoorden ze slaperig. "Good, now get some sleep, ye look like crap. I'll guard tonight."

The little girl keek hem dankbaar in de ogen. "Thanks Jack."

**Owh wat is Jack weer totally sweetO! Dit is dus het eerste hoofdstuk dat ze weer in Jack's tijd zitten voor de ramdebielen die dat niets snapte. Vin het echt zo leuk om dit weer te schrijven, vooral omdat dit m'n eerste verhaal is/was en ik het schreef zonder enige idee te hebben waar het heen ging. Zelf vind ik dit verhaal het beste omdat het eigenlijk HELEMAAL nergens over gaat. Er zitten geen mogelijke stukken in bijna geen depri gedachten en als die er zijn verdwijnen ze snel weer. En voor de rest is het eigenlijk alleen maar actie/avontuur/humor.**

**-TBC- ( als er een reviewtje komt, natuurlijk…) Okey schrap dat laatste maar! Al komt er geen één review, ik vin het gewoon leuk om het voor mezelf te herschrijven;P!**


	12. jup,it's real

**Nou speciaal herschreven voor MElovesOrli, als ze van haar vakantie terug komt! Hoop dat je het leuk hebt gehad, spreek je over twee weken… Als het goed is.**

**Hoofdstuk 12) Jup, it's real.**

Kleren, zeg wat is het hier heet! Voorzichtig opende Sue een oog en keek om zich heen om zeker te weten dat alles echt was. Nou en echt was het dus…

Met een gevoel alsof ze op een speldenkussen had geslapen ging ze rechtop zitten. Ze was duidelijk niet de enige die zo verrot geslapen had. Collin had een afdruk van een steen in z'n rechterwang staan, Berry zag eruit als een gekreukeld overhemd en Jack had helemaal niet geslapen.

Dromerig keek Sue de grot rond. Alles leek nog redelijk hetzelfde als afgelopen avond. Afgezien van de lege snoep en koekpapiertjes. Ook bleven haar ogen even op de drie lege rumflessen hangen. Hou had ie dat in godsnaam voor elkaar gekregen! Naja, Jack krijgt ongeveer alles voor elkaar als het om zuipen gaat…

Maar goed, tijd om op te staan. Sue rekte zich uit en zag dat ze verband om haar voet had zitten. Vreemd ze wist zeker dat ze dat nog niet had toen ze ging slapen. Vertwijfeld bleef ze naar haar voet staren.

"Well,luv, don't ye just look great today!" Klonk het sarcastisch en verschrikkelijke irritant uit Jack mond.

"Nou, jij ziet er anders ook niet uit als Mr. World!" Bromde Sue sacherijnig terug. Vragen keek hij haar aan. "Nevermind,Jack."

"So, how's yer foot, luv?"

"Better I gess…"

"Aren't ye ganna thank me!" Zei Jack meer op commando dan echt als vraag.

Veel zin had Sue nog niet in gebekvecht, zeker niet nu ze net wakker was."Nou vooruit omdat je het zo 'aardig' vraag: Thanks Jack."

"It's CAPTINE Jack, fore now on!" Hij begon te stralen.

Sue lichten haar wenkbrauw op. "Hoezo je hebt toch geen schip!"

Jack lichtje doofde als een kaars in een regenbui, en hij keek haar grimmig aan, alsof ze z'n surpriseparty had verziekt. "NO, ye bloody little wench, I don't have a ship. Fore the moment. BUT! Ik heb er een op het oog! Kom maar mee naar buiten."

Nog een beetje onregelmatig liep Sue achter Jack aan, richting de uitgang van de grot. Meteen werd ze half blind geschenen door de zon, het moest vast al middag zijn.

Na een paar tellen waren haar ogen gewend aan het licht en ze zag dat ze op de top van een berg stond. Het uitzicht was in een woord: SCHITTEREND!

Vanaf het stuk waar zij stond kon ze het hele eiland zien. Ze zag twee kleine dorpjes aan de noordkant van het eiland, met eromheen een paar boerderijtjes. Veder was er aan de zuidkant een grote haven met een stuk of vijf straten eromheen. En de rest van het eiland bestond uit ongerepte natuur. Het was fijn om te weten dat de wereld niet altijd een vieze,vervuilde,drukke,gore betonplaat was geweest. Door al deze schoonheid vergat Sue even waar ze stond te kijken.

"YE see that dock, luv!"

"Am I blind!"

"Great, do ye see that boat!"

"Yes…" Waarom deed die gozer elke keer alsof ze een debiel was!

"Nou, das dus de boot die we gaan comanderen!" Klonk het simpel.

"WHO,who! Wat bedoel je met 'we'!" Riep Sue verontwaardigd.

"Nou dacht je dan dat IK alleen een boot ging jatten! Ik mag dan wel The Great Captine Jack Sparrow zijn, maar ik ben geen superman!"

"Okey, Jack je hebt echt veel te veel tv gekeken. Maar goed… Je hebt het nu over een boot jatten! Ik kan nog geen pakje kauwgom jatten zonder een rooje kop te krijgen, laat staan een schip!"

Jack gaf z'n famous grijs en maakte een vage handbeweging. "Well, luv, steal is just like swimmig, je verleerd het nooit. En course leer je het van de PRO!"

Sue los gaar armen over elkaar."Gho, Jack wat zijn we weer bescheiden…"

Jack grijnsde nog meer."Alway's luv!"

Grinnekend liep Sue weer de grot in. Ze begon met tegenzin de koffers weer in te pakken. Ze wist net hoe het ging. Straks moesten ze met z'n drieen op de koffers gaan zitten om ze dicht te krijgen. Haar ogen begonnen te twinkelen bij de gedachten van een exploderende koffer en een wegduikende Jack.

Maar bruut werdt ze uit haar gedachten gehaald door Jack. "Who,who, luv,ye can't thake everthing withe ye!"

Diep geraakt keek ze op. "Hoezo niet!"

"Nou, miss-ik-wil-altijd-alles-weten, we moeten zo nog een pokkeneind naar beneden lopen. En moet die voet van jouw gaat dat echt niet lukken. Besids, je zal die kleren en die andere zooi toch niet meer nodig hebben…"

"WHAT!" Sue vloog hem bijna aan. "Ik ga DUS ECHT NIET m'n kleren weggooi! Wat moet ik dan aan! Wat moet ik dan doen met de rest van m'n spullen!"

"Blijven ademen,luv, straks val je nog flauw." Hij pakte haar _Eastpack _(A/N Tas,dhu….) "Look, alles wat je PERSÉ wil meenemen moet hierin passen." Vervolgens pakte hij Collin's Bert en Ernie tas. "And here kunnen de spullen van the lill' boy in."

Volledig radeloos pakte Sue de tassen aan. Net als ongeveer alle vrouwen was het verschrikkelijk om maar ÉÉN tas mee te kunnen nemen. Normaal als ze maar een weekend weg ging pakte ze in voor een heel leger. En nu moest haar hele leven in ÉÉN TAS!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Na wat uren leken, veel gemopper,gescheld,geschreeuw,vervloekingen heen en weer zaten de twee tassen volledig vol. Zelf geen speld kon er meer bij.

In Sue's tas zat: Haar dagboek, foto's, haar MP3 speler, haar toilettas, haar knuffelvarkentje Mr. Snuggles, twee T-shirts, wat ondergoed, een klein spiegeltje en NATUURLIJK make-up.

In Collin's tas zat: Z'n teddybeer, na veel gezeur wat snoep, z'n tandenborstel,een setje schonen kleren,ondergoed en z'n lieveling's voorleesboek.

Jack viel op z'n knieën neer en richten zich tot de hemel."THANK YE LORD, we kunnen gaan!"

Sue pakte vinnig haar tas op."Ja,ja Jack doe niet zo dramatisch.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Als ze had geweten dat het pad zo stijl en smal was had ze helemaal geen tas meegenomen. Maar als ze nu haar tas liet vallen kreeg Jack gelijk, en DAT mocht natuurlijk niet! Als een soort balletdansers liepen ze over het pas, dat uit platgetrapt gras bestond.

"My, god Jack! Hoe heb je vorige keer dit pokkeneind zonder botbreuken en gewonden belopen!" Schreeuwde Sue toen ze voor de vierde keer bijna haar nek brak.

"Om eerlijk te zijn,luv, volkomen dronken. Geloof me alles wordt beter als je dronken bent…"

Op dat moment had Sue er alles voor gegeven om dronken te zijn. Niet alleen deed haar voet nog pijn, was de hitte ondragelijk, vroeg Collin om de drie seconden Are we there yet?Are we ther yet? Maar werd de tas ook per stap zwaarder.

Maar gelukkig komt er aan alles een einden. Zelfs aan deze FREAKING tocht. Dus toen Collin voor de honderddrieëntwintigste keer vroeg of ze er waren brulden Jack: YES, WE ZIJN ER!

Het was al tegen zessen toen ze het stadje in liepen. Sue had zin om in de dichtstbijzijnde herberg neer te storten en drie dagen te slapen, maar Jack stond erop om eerst 'normale' kleren voor haar en Collin te vinden.

Hij greep Sue bij haar arm, Collin bij z'n nekvel en stapte het stadje in.

Het was een rustig stadje. Niet erg groot maar erg gezellig. Ze passeerde een bakkertje die net dicht ging, tot Sue's teleurstelling. Er was ook een kleine smid, een marktpleintje, een paar straatjes, wat kroegjes en uiteindelijk kwamen ze in een winkelstraat uit.

Meteen sleurde Jack Sue en Collin mee een kledingwinkel in. Er viel Sue meteen één ding op: De enige kleren die voor vrouwen geschikt waren, waren jurken! Kante, zijde, veel te strakke dodelijk warme JURKEN!

Maar tijd om te protesteren was er niet Jack duwde haar een kleedhokje in en propte drie jurken erachteraan. Na een verschrikkelijke marteling zat ze strakgespannen in een jurk. Jack stond tegen de toonbank aan te hangen en keek grijzend toe hoe Sue naar adem hapte.

"Well, luv, ye looks just great!" En Jack nam haar nog is goed op.

Sue keek boos terug."Jack, ik ga ECHT NIET in een jurk lopen!" Ze keek in de spiegel. "But…" protesteerde Jack.

"No but, mister Hoe moet ik hierin rennen of zwemmen OF ADEMHALEN! Schiet op maak me los!"

Jack zuchten diep en maakte de touwtjes los. Snel beende Sue het pashokje weer in en schopte de jurk uit. Pfff… Das beter! Snel hing ze de jurk terug en liep een andere winkel in achtervolgt door Collin, Berry en Jack die zatte te mopperen over drie keer raden wat…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De volgende winkel was eigelijk alleen voor mannen. Maar dat interesseerde Sue geen flikker. Ze droog altijd broeken en dat zou altijd zo blijven of ze nou 400 jaar terug in de tijd zat en hoe raar de winkelbedienden ook naar haar keek.

Na een kwartiertje kwam ze stralend het pashokje uit. Ze droeg nu een wit T-shirt tot haar ellebogen met een vrij lage hals. Een donker rode broek. Met de pijpen in een paar glanzend gepoetste larzen met een korte hak. Haar haar zat in een paardenstart en om haar hoofd zat een zilverachtige bandana geknoopt. En om het plaatje af te maken had ze een dikke leren riem met een zilver doodshoofd losjes om haar middel gedaan. En na even zeuren kreeg ze een paar kleine zilveren oorbellen ook met een doodshoofd.

Nu was Collin aan de buurt. Hij kreeg een donkerblauwe broek met bijpassende bandana en een wit T-shirt. Om hem nog een beetje tevreden te houden kreeg hij een gouden nepoorbel en een houte zwaardje.

"Aaaggg… Collin wat zie je er liev…'k bedoel GEVAARLIJK uit!" Zei Sue, zichzelf net op tijd verbeterend. Het was al tegen achten en ze had geen zin meer om nog langer in de winkel rond te hangen. De 'buit' was binnen en ze wist dat als Collin maar dacht dat hij er lief of schattig uitzag, dat hij andere kleren wilden.

Snel rekende Jack af en ze liepen naar buiten, terwijl Sue zich afvroeg aar hij het geld vandaan had gehaald.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jack… waar gaan we nou eigenlijk naartoe?"Vroeg Sue ongerust toen ze zag dat Jack bijna dansen voor hun uit liep.

"Were going to _The Broken Wheel _!" Klonk het veel te vrolijke antwoord melodieus.

"Sue zuchten en rolden met haar ogen. "En… what the fuck is dat!"

Jack draaide zich negentig graden om maar bleef door lopen. "O, luv, he'll see, ye'll see…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nou _The Broken Wheel_ bleek dus een ordinaire hoerentent te zijn.

Het was er verschrikkelijk smerig. Overal lag stof, drank en ,alsof DAT al niet erg genoeg was, resten van mensen die teveel gedronken hadden. De stoelen lagen door de hele ruimte verspreid en de tafels stonden aan de kant, versiert met een vies, mottig kleedje. Het ergste was dat de helft van de mensen bestond uit hoeren en de andere helft uit 'goed betalende klanten'.

Sue zat samen met Collin in een hoekje te wachten op Jack die wat te drinken zou halen. Maar dat duurden al zo'n vijftien minuten. Sue begon zich dood te ergeren aan de hoeren die om hun heen renden en aan de mannen die steeds vragende, en dronken, naar haar stonden te kijken.

"Anny…" Vroeg Collin toen Sue net op het punt stond iemand met een stoelpoot z'n hersens in te slaan. " Wat is Jack daar aan het doen?"

Sue schrok op uit haar moordenneigingen. "Wat zeg je Collin?" Haar broertje wees naar de bar waar Jack zat, met een fles rum in z'n hand en een hoer op schoot, druk te praten over… wacht dat wilde ze niet weten!

Vuurrood stond Sue op en liep in de richting van Jack-big-loser-Sparrow, en dat 'mens' dat bij hem op schoot zat. Voor Jack iets kon zeggen (wat waarschijnlijk een excuus geweest zou zijn) mept Sue hem hardhandig in het gezicht.

"WAAR THE FUCK BEN JIJ MEE BEZICH!" brulde ze.

"BLOODY WOMEN! Schreeuwde Jack terug, wrijvend over z'n rode wang. 'WHAT'S YER PROBLEM!"

"MY PROBLEM! Ik zit al een kwartier te wachten op je! En jij zit vervolgens met 'DAT' TE FLIRTEN!" En ze wees met een gezicht op 'walgelijk' op de hoer.

Net op het moment dat Sue dacht dat ze niet bozer kon worden, kreeg 'het geval' het voor elkaar om te zeggen:" Owh, sorry ik wist niet dat hij al bezet was!"

Sue's mond viel open, maar ze herstelde zich snel. "WAT!WAT! Iewwwww!"Ze maakte een kots beweging. "I'M SOOOO OU OF HERE!"

Met een blik die zelfs een olifant kon omleggen liep ze naar haar tafel, greep Collin, de twee tassen en stormde de FREAKING hoerentent uit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Nog NOOIT ben ik ZO beledigt!"Mompelde ze in zichzelf, Collin met zich mee trekkend. " EEN HOER! Hoe kan dat…dat WIJF dat denken! En dan nog wel met JACK, of all the people in this god for saken world!"

Achter zich klonken voetstappen die maar van één persoon in de hele wereld konden zijn. Aan de debiele manier kon je gewoon horen dat ze van Jack waren, en voor ze het wist stond hij naast haar.

"What do ye think yer doing?"

Negeren leek haar de beste optie. Dus zonder op te kijken liep ze door, hopen dat hij voor één minuut z'n mond kon houden. Maar natuurlijk was dat veel te veel gevraagd.

"Hello…" Hij zwaaide met z'n handen voor Sue's gezicht. "Ar ye listening to Captine Jack?" Hij begon om haar heen te lopen. "don't ye know that this is a VERY BAD place fore lill' girl's 'd boy's? Ye can't trust no-one around where!"

Sue stopte met lopen en keek hem fel aan. "ja, dat heb jij ons net duidelijk laten merken heh!" En ze tikte hem op z'n borst. Ze glimlachten in zichzelf toen ze z'n gezicht zag. Ze had hem uitgelult! GO SUE, GO SUE! Brulde een heel cheerleaderteam in haar.

Jack sloeg z'n ogen op de opeens heel interessante weg. "Yeah, yer prove yer point,luv." Hij keek haar aan met z'n puppy-dog-eyes, waar normale meisje of vrouwen ter plekken van zouden smelten. " Wat moet ik doen om het goed te maken!" en hij grijnsde z'n beroemde grijns er ook nog bij. De grijns die bij normale meisje of vrouwen zouden laten flauwvallen.

Jammer voor Jack , leek Sue ingeënt tegen de blik en de grijns. Ze grijnsde zelf gemeen. Ze wist al precies wat ze wilden. Het was de moeilijkste opgaven die een man kon doen, naja behalve luisteren of de wegvragen misschien…

Ze begon heel zielig te kijken. "Nou JackYYYY…"Met de grote nadruk op de YYYYY. " Het zou misschien helpen als je sorry zou zeggen."

Jack's gezicht verkrampte meteen en begon wild in het rond te kijken, alsof IEMAND hem te hulp kon schieten. Maar helaas er was niemand. Hij zuchten. "Htspitme…"en hij begon erna meteen te kuchen.

Sue begon heel blond en Britney Spears-achting te kijken. "Sorry Jack ik kon je echt niet verstaan".

Jack klemde z'n kaken op elkaar. " hetspijtme…"

Sue begon er lol in te krijgen om Jack zo te martelen. "Watte? Jack je moet echt harder gaan praten!"

Jack balden z'n handen tot vuisten en keek haar dodelijk aan."Het.Spijt.Me"

Sue grijnsde gemeen."Wat!"

"HET SPIJT ME, VERGEEF ME! MY GO BLOODY WOMEN, MOET IK HET SOMS ZINGEN!" Brulde Jack.

Sue proesten het uit, samen met Collin. "kan je dat nog één keer herhalen Jack. Ik geloof dat die doven vent van drie straten terug je niet gehoord heeft." Giechelde Sue. wat was het toch leuk om Jack te pesten!

Jack stond met z'n handen in z'n zakken de twee gierende kinderen dolken toe te werpen met z'n ogen. "Now, luv, als je uitgelachen bent, dan kunnen we verder gaan met BELANGRIJKE dingen!"

Sue keek verontwaardigd op. "JA DAG! Ik ga echt niet terug naar die hoere…"

Nee,nee, nee!" Jack begon heel vaag met z'n handen te schudden." I meen to commandeer a ship." Hij grijnsde en wees op een schip."That ship!"

**MEN, dit verhaal heb ik lang in de steek gelaten. Naja niet echt natuurlijk, omdat het een soort van af was. Ikzelf vind dit ongeveer m'n beste fictie, niet alleen omdat het m'n eerste fictie is maar ook omdat ik de karakter zo GOED vin. Ik heb net hfdst 20 gelezen (M'n meesterwerk,MWHAAHHA) en echt zo zieligjes… Owhja ik had ff geen zin om de hele spelling te controleren, dat doe ik wel een andere keer als het echt niet om aan te lezen is, maar heb ik nu geen tijd/zin in.**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow**


	13. sailing,swimming and coures RUM!

**Ik heb dit verhaal een tijd in de steek gelaten. Waarom weet ik zelf ook niet, misschien omdat het niet zo aanslaat of misschien omdat ik het druk heb gehad met andere verhalen. Ik heb even geteld, VOOR ik ga verbeteren ik heb NU 2936 woorden. Heel benieuwt hoeveel ik er straks heb.**

**Hoofdstuk 13)Sailing,swimming an 'coures RUM!**

Het was midden in de nacht. De straten waren pikdonker, zelf alle lantarens waren al uitgegaan. Hier en daar was nog een klein lichtje aan in een huis, maar verder was er niets te zien. Het was gevaarlijk om rond dit tijdstip als meisje door een stad te sluipen en helemaal als je van plan bent om een schip te commanderen.

Daarom liep Sue zo stil mogelijk door de straten en hield Collin stevig vast, bang dat er van alles kon gebeuren.

Maar Jack zag dat net iets anders. Hij was irritant vrolijk en liep bijna huppelend voor Sue, Collin en Berry uit. "C'mon luv, loop is door!" Riep hij overdreven hard, terwijl hij over z'n schouder keek.

Sue rolde met haar ogen. "Yeahyeahyeah, 'k zit vlak achter je…"

Vol zenuwen liep ze wat vlugger achter Jack aan, als de dood gesnapt te worden. Na een klein kwartiertje, dat volgens Sue eeuwig had geduurd, kwamen ze in de haven aan en wees Jack op 'hun' nieuwe schip. Het enige probleem was, dat 'hun' schip nog bemand was door vier potige kerels.

"Okay,luv, we moeten eerst die mannen kwijt raken, anders word het niks."

"GEWELDIG opgemerkt Jack, geen wonder dat jij CAPTINE bent!" Mompelde Sue, zo sarcastisch mogelijk. "Dus wat gaan we daaraan doen!"

Jack gaf haar z'n beroemde grijns. "Thought yen ever ask…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nou Sue daar loop je dan. In een veel te laag, doorschijnen T-shirt, wat je beter een plastic zakje kan noemen. Waarom had ik hier ook alweer JA op gezegd! Met een kop op onweer liep Sue naar 'hun' schip toe. Meteen verdween haar sago gezicht en werd vervangen door dat van een engeltje.

"Hallo, heren, zouden jullie mij misschien kunnen helpen?" Vroeg ze zo verleidelijk mogelijk. "Mij tas staat daarginds bij dat huisje, maar hij is zo zwaar. Zouden jullie ,sterken kerels, die misschien naar binnen kunnen brengen, wie weet heb ik dan wel een gepaste beloning…"

De vier mannen keken haar iets te aardig aan en begonnen als gekken naar het huisje te rennen. Sue trok een vies gezicht. MANNEN!

Snel begon ze achter de mannen aan te rennen en kon nog net zien hoe Jack ze met hulp van een roeispaan knock-out sloeg. Sue begon evil te grijnzen, geweldig als een plan werkt, ook al is het een plan van Jack…

Jack hield de roeispaan fier vast alsof het een zwaard was en stond trost met z'n borst naar voren, temidden van vier bewusteloze mannen. "Nou,litlle girl, that wasn't so hard, no was it?"

Sue begon smalen te lachen. "Huh! Dat komt allemaal door mijn geweldige performers! En trouwens, ik zie jou niet zo in een iets te voorspelbaar T-shirtje naar die beesten lopen hoor!"

Jack knipoogde. "In een doorschijnend T-shirt, wat je trouwens VOORBEELDIG staat, niet nee. Maar in een jurk! Maar das weer een heel ander verhaal…"

Sue giechelde en zag Jack voor zich in een roze met kant afgewerkte jurk met een bijpassende hoed op en zijden handschoentjes. "Zo wat is het volgende plan, CAPTINE?"

Nu begon Jack te stralen."Let's comand that SHIP!" Statig sprong Jack als eerst over de reling gevolgd door een klungelige Sue, Berry en Collin.

Snel haalde Jack het anker binnen, raakte Sue verstrikt in de touwen en stond Collin vast in een emmer. MAAR nadat iedereen weer los was gemaakt, Jack uitgescholden was en de zeilen waren gestreken zeilden ze stilletjes het haventje uit, naar god weet waar…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack had er duidelijk heel veel zin in. Hij liep een vaag liedje te zingen,alles druk te regelen Sue uit te leggen wat ze moest doen en ondertussen te sturen.

Na een aantal uur te hebben gevaren legde Jack het schip voor anker en had Sue eindelijk de gelegenheid om het schip rustig van alle kanten te gaan bekijken.

Het schip was misschien niet zo groot als ze zich had voorgesteld maar het was hel een mooi schip. Of beter gezegd zij was een mooi schip, want Jack had volgens Sue het idee dat ZIJ een echt persoon was. Ze heten _The Hopefull_, dat klonk in ieder geval veelbelovend.

Ze was ongeveer tien meter lang en had drie zeilen. Het grootzeil, het voorzeil en een heel kleintje aan de achterkant. Het hout was heel licht in vergelijking van de rest van de schepen die er in de haven hadden gelegen en had een engeltje aan de voorboeg. Het enige GROTE NADEEL was dat er maar één bed was.

Terwijl Sue Collin in een grote opbergkist legde en hem een nachtzoentje gaf, zag ze Jack met een BIG SMILE op het bed liggen met z'n handen relaxt onder z'n hoofd.

"So,luv, what will it be? The bed or the floor?"

Sue keek verontwaardigd op. "HEY! Hoezo moet ik kiezen! Waarom slaap JIJ niet op de vloer!"

Jack begon heel arrogant te kijken. "Well, i'm The CAPTINE, 'cours!"

Stom,stom,STOMMELING! Vervloekte Sue zichzelf. Waarom zei je dat dan ook! Maar boos hield ze haar mond.

"Yer choice!"En zonder Sue nog een kans te geven draaide hij zich om en begon een snurkend geluid te maken.

Sue keek naar de vieze,stoffige,oncomfortabele vloer en zuchten. "Okay,OKAY, ik kies het bed!" Hinkend trok ze haar laarzen uit, haar riem, haar broek want, MAN, wat was het heet! Tot ze alleen nog in haar veel te langen T-shirt stond. "Doorschuiven Jack, je neemt het hele bed in beslag!"

Sue lag nog geen FREAKING MINUT in het bed of Jack–ik-pik-alle-ruimte-toch-lekker-weer-in-Sparrow begon haar in haar zij te porren.

Woeden keek Sue naar rechts en keek in de glinsterende ogen van Jack. "WHAT!" siste ze boos.

"Schuif is op litlle girl, ik heb bijna geen ruimte!" Bromde Jack.

"Ik lig AL op het randje, schuif zelf op, met dat veel te grote hoofd van je!" Kaatste Sue snel terug.

"NEE!" Antwoorden Jack beslissend. En hij bleef Sue in haar zij porren.

"KAP NOU!" En boos gaf Sue hem een trap tegen z'n schenen.

Jack liet een klein pijnkreetje ontsnappen. "YE BLOODY LITLLE…" Op het moment dat Jack een heel lelijk woord wilden gaan zeggen en Sue van plan was om hem te wurgen begon Collin wild te draaien. Beide druktemakers keken geschrokken op.

"Hou dan ook je kop,Jack! Straks maak je Collin nog wakker!" Siste Sue en keek Jack boos aan.

"IK! Wat dacht je van jouw geblér!" Jack keek even boos terug.

Sue even na."Okay, wapenstilstand!"

"Maar alleen tot morgen ochtend!" Antwoorden Jack.

"Is goed, maar geen gepor!"

"Okay, en geen gekick!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

Beiden schudden ze heel serieus de hand.

"Now, let's get some sleep. Want morgen moeten we een hele hoop zeilen inhalen."

Sue knikte zonder precies te snappen wat Jack met die laatste zin bedoelden, maar liet het rusten voor de nacht. Het was al laat en Sue was allang blij dat Jack Z'N BEK eindelijk hield. Ze schoof, om zeker weten de vrede te bewaren, een paar centimeter op en viel met een zucht in slaap.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Laat, veel te laat werd Sue de volgende morgen wakker. Gapen probeerde ze op te staan, maar IETS hielt haar tegen.

Ze zat vast. Snel sloeg ze de deken van zich af en ontdekte dat Jack een arm om haar middel had geslagen. Nou ja, het leek meer op een houtgreep.

GEWELDIG, ze zuchten. Wat nu? Jack wakker maken leek haar geen goed idee. Ze zag z'n voldane grijns al voor zich, nee dat wilde ze zeker niet! Met veel moeite probeerde ze zichzelf uit de wurggreep te bevrijden, zonder succes.

"Okay, dit gaat dus niet wat nu?"

Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze Jack breed naar haar zitten grijnzen. "I'll knew it! Ye just can't get enought of good 'ld Jack…"

Jack, KLOOTZAK!" Ze gaf hem een stomp. "Hoelang was jij al wakker!"

Jack keek even bedenkelijk, maar hield haar nog stevig vast. "Ooooo, long enough to see ye get crazy about Jacky…"

Half boos, half lachend keek ik hem aan. "Jij bent echt GESTOORD, Meneer–ik-praat-in-de-derde-persoonlijkheid!"

Jack lachte. "Jup, that's little me!"

Even wist Sue geen houding evenals een antwoord. "Ja, hahah, LEUK Jack! EN LAAT ME NOU LOS!"

The puppy-dog-eye's waren er weer. "Ye'r sure?"

"Yes, I'm defiantly sure!" En Sue duwde Jack zo hard van zich af dat ze zelf het bed uitstorten en met een harde gil op de grond belanden.

Jack keek over het bedrandje heen."Beatiful landing,luv…"

Sue stond boos op. "OWH, SHUT-UP!" Snel trok ze haar broek en laarzen weer aan. "Dus, Captine, wat is de planning van vandaag?"

"Zeilen."

"Okay, en daarna?"

"Zeilen."

"O, en die dag daarna?"

"Zeilen."

Sue zuchten. "OKAY, en wanneer houden we op met ZEILEN!"

"Als we The Pearle hebben gevonden!" Meteen kreeg hij weer zo'n dromerige blik in z'n ogen.

Sue besloot dat dit wel weer genoeg info was voor vandaag. En eigenlijk wilden ze nog niet weten wat ze precies OP The Pearle zouden gaan doen, want let's face it, Jack IS en blijft een piraat…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Op het dek waren Collin en Berry al druk bezich met rennen. Steeds holden ze van de ene kant van het schip naar de andere kant. Eerst begreep Sue het doel er niet van maar toen ze zelf ging kijken zag ze dat er dolfijnen uit het water rond de boor sprongen.

"Shit, had ik m'n camera nou maar…"

"Hade a WHAT!" Mompelde Jack droog die geeuwen uit de cabine kwam.

Sue rolde met haar ogen"M'N CAMERA,DHU!"

"YES, I heard ye first time, hut WHAT the bloody hell IS a camera?"

"Owh." Sue kreeg een rode kleur van haar slimme actie."Dat is een ehhe… apparaat waar je foto's mee kan maken."

Jack's mond viel open.

"Ehhe…"Probeerde Sue nogmaals."Een ding waar plaatjes uit komen als je op een knop drukt en die ontwikkelen dan en dan ehe… kan je ze ophangen."

Aan het gezicht van Jack was te zien dat hij er nog even weinig van snapte als eerst.

Sue zuchten. "Wacht maar, ik pak wel een paar foto's." Snel rende ze naar haar tas toe, gooide hem leeg over de vloer en vond onder een paar broeken een hoesje met foto's.

Snel rende ze weer naar buiten en hield het hoesje onder Jack's neus. "kijk, DAT zijn foto's"

Heel geconcentreerd keek hij naar de foto's van mij, Berry en Collin. "How the HELL did ye do THAT!"

Sue grijnsde."Tja, Jack das nou technologie!"

"Some, wicked world that was…"Mompelde Jack inzichzelf.

Ja dat kan je wel zeggen, dacht Sue. Ik vraag me af hoe het nu thuis zou zijn. Raar dat ik daar niet eerder aan heb gedacht…

"Luv, waarom ga je niet iets nuttig doen?"Verbrak opeens z'n stem m'n gedachten.

"WHAT!"schoot ik snel uit m'n slof.

"Nou gewoon, IETS NUTTIGS, dan hoef je niet zoveel na te denken."

Het duurde even voor Sue doorhad waarom ze van Jack stomme rotklusjes moest doen, zo hoefde ze niet aan thuis te denken en helemaal depri te worden. Maar dat liet ze Jack niet merken en begon het zeil te hijsen.

"Whowhowho… Ye'r doing it terably wrong, luv, ye have to do it like this." En als een docent wiskunde begon Jack uit te leggen wat er wel en niets moest.

Na meer dan een uur uitleg had Sue er wel genoeg van, ze HAD per slot van rekening VAKANTIE, iets anders kon ze het niet noemen. "Jaja, ik snap het nu wel! Ga jij nou maar sturen, anders vinden we never nooit The Pearle!"

Jack knikte. "Good point, luv!"

Jack ging verder met sturen, Sue stond vloeken en tierend haar klusjes doen en Collin bleef rondjes rennen met Berry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Het was een uur of vier en Sue zat met verveeld op een emmer **(A/N Ja Emma, EMMERS BLIJVEN GEWOON THE BEST!)**, te staren naar de zee. Alle mogelijk lusjes waren al gedaan. Het dek was brandschoon, de zeilen stond super strak en zelf de bedden waren opgemaakt. Kortom ZEILEN SUCKS!

Sue wat al een half uur muziek te luisteren en Jack te opserveren, dat was ongeveer het enige wat nog niet verveelden.

Hij stond al sinds de ochtend aan het roer, nog op precies dezelfde plek. Totaal in gedachten verzonken staarde hij naar de horizon, neuriede een liedje en keek af en toe op z'n kompas. Al meer dan tien keer had ze aangeboden om even te gaan sturen. Niet alleen omdat ze nog nooit had gestuurd maar ook om Jack even wat rust te gunnen.

Maar elke keer als ze dat vroeg keek hij haar dromerig aan en mompelde iets als "No, I'm the Captine, 'have to find me Pearle…"

Dus liet Sue het maar gaan en zat hem schaapachtig aan te staren.

Maar gelukkig kwam er EINDELIJK een eind aan het verschrikkelijke gezeil. Na wat een eeuwigheid leek, legde Jack het schip voor anker en kwam weer terug uit z'n zombie-fase.

"So, das wel genoeg zeilen voor vandaag, what do ye think,luv?"

Sue rolde met haar ogen. " Ik vind dat wel genoeg gezeild hebben voor de rest van het JAAR! Men, this is so BLOODY boring!"

"Just wait 'till were on me Pearle, she can saile…" Weer kwam er en dromerige blik in z'n ogen.

"Man, dat schip lijkt je liefje wel." Bromde Sue sarcastisch.

"Ye can say that I gess…"

Sue haalde hopeloos haar schouders op. Jezus, met hem valt ook geen normaal gesprek te beginnen…

"Heh, Jack zwemmen hier eigenlijk haaien?"

Jack was net bezig de touwen van het zeil te laten zakken. "No, not yet,luv, we moeten nog een stukje dieper varen voor…"

"Okay, thanks!" En voor Jack er erg in had hoorde hij een luide PLONS. What the BLOODY HELL did the girle do this time! Razendsnel draaide hij zich om en zag haar nog net kopje onder gaan.

"SHIT, CAN SHE EVEN SWIM!"

Hij name en sprint en stond langs de reling naar het golvende water te turen.

Ze zal toch niet verzuipen?

Hell ze bleef wel ERG lang onder…

Radeloos bleef hij naar het water staren. Er verstreken een paar minuten. "That's IT, i'll save 'er!"

Snel trok hij z'n jas uit, legde z'n hoed heel voorzichtig neer, trok z'n T-shirt uit en schopte z'n laarzen aan de kant. En met een prachtige duik, die bij de olympische spelen zeker een 9.5 waar zou zijn sprong hij het water in.

Jack zwom zo'n tien meter onderwater maar zag nog geen spoor van Sue. Na meer dan een minuut stonden z'n longen op klappen en zwom hij naar de oppervlakte.

Hijgend kwam hij boven. WAAR kon ze nou toch zijn? Radeloos keek hij nog een keer in het rond.

"JOEHOE…… CAPTINE……"

What the hell! Snel draaide zij zich richting het schip. En daar stond ze, ongedeerd in alleen nog een T-shirt nog nadruipend van de zwempartij.

Met een BIG SMILE vroeg ze:" Zocht je soms naar MOI! Was je een beetje ongerust over arme zielige Sue-Anne?"

"Yes…NO…Maybe a lill…" Hakkende Jack. Hoe had dat kreng het voor elkaar gekregen om zo snel die boot in te klimmen?

"Nou, kom nou maar snel het water uit, straks verzuip JIJ nog!" Hij SMILE werd twee keer zo groot.

"YE BLOODY,FREAKING… DEVILSDAUGHTER!"Brulde Jack over de zee heen.

"Hey schelden doet geen pijn!" Riep ze lachend terug. "Zwem maar hierheen dan trek ik je wel terug aan boord!"

Nou gieren van de lach stak ze haar arm uit. Hierop had Jack gewacht. Snel greep hij haar hand beet en trok haar met al z'n kracht het water in.

"Jack WAT…" Was het laatste wat Sue kon zeggen voor ze onderwater werd getrokken. Hier had ze duidelijk niet opgerekend. Snel opende ze haar ogen. Ze zag twee meter boven haar de oppervlakte en twee centimeter voor haar een verschrikkelijk gemeen grijnzende Jack.

KLOOTZAK, probeerde ze te schreeuwen. Maar er kwamen alleen bellen uit haar mond en slaan onderwater ging ook al niet zo gemakkelijk. Eerst maar naar de oppervlakte dan en als een gek begon ze te zwemmen.

Happend naar lucht kwam ze boven gevolgd door Jack. "Jij,JIJ,JIJ…" Geweldig Sue Kan je weer praten, loop je vast!

Dan maar slaan. Sue haalde uit naar z'n gezicht, maar, door jarenlange ervaring als piraat, was Jack haar te snel af en greep haar vuist vast. Ook met de andere hand probeerde ze het, maar ook dit keer was Jack sneller.

Maar wacht, het spraak-gedeelt deed het weer en Sue begon een lading scheldwoorden en vervloekingen te schreeuwen.

Jack was er niet erg van onder de indruk en keek haar vrolijk aan. "Tssss… zoveel grote woorden voor zo'n klein meisje… Das geen goed voorbeeld voor je broertje"

"Nou jij zal het ook niet ver schoppen als 'voorbeeld' Meneer Ik-trek-arme-zielige-meisjes-het-water-in!" beet Sue terug.

"HEY, jij begon met je-help-ik-verdrink-act! Ik was het water ingesprongen om jou te redden!"kaatste Jack verontwaardig terug.

Owhhh…. Dus je was toch wel een beetje bezorgt om mij?" Grijnsde Sue.

Ja, daar had ze hem, hij was bezorgt geweest om the litlle girl…

Sue haalde hem snel uit z'n gedachten. "Duss, Captine, als je zo vriendelijk zou zijn om me los te latten kunnen we terug naar het schip zwemmen, het wordt al donker en KOUD!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ze deden een wedstrijdje terug, met veel valsspelerij. Jack had drie keer keihard HAAIIEE geroepen zodat Sue bijna een hartaanval kreeg, en Sue had op haar beurt Jack drie keer onderwater geduwd.

Proesten en buiten adem klommen ze terug aan boord.

"I..iikk…he…bb….ge..woh…nen!" Hijgde Jack die als eerste recht opstond.

"Ohw…J…Jack…e…cht…Ne…NIET!...I…k…w…as…was…VEEELL…eerder" Hijgde Sue die bijna blauw begon te zien.

"No, I was THE FIRST!" Bromde Jack.

"ECHT NIET!"

"ECHT WEL!"

ECHT HONDER PROCENT ZEKER VAN NIET!" Brulde Sue, nu op vol volume.

"OKAY! Ik heb een deal!" Jack was het bekvecht tijdelijk even zat. "Jij zorgt fore some freaking food, en ik geef me gewonnen!"

Aan de ene kant klont dat voor Sue erg verleidelijk. MAAR, aan de andere kant was zij dan gedoemd om eten te maken, en DAT zou beteken dat zij DE VROUW was. MAAR anders zou Jack wat gaan 'koken' en ze wist niet zeker of ze DAT zou overleven…

"Allright deal!" En weer schudden ze handen. "Maar eerst ga ik wat droge kleren aantrekken." Jack's mond ging open om waarschijnlijk een geslaagde opmerking te maken maar Sue was hem net voor.

"En dat betekend dus dat jij HIER blijft staan!"

Jack hield z'n rechthand in de lucht en z'n linkerarm op z'n hart. "Prommis,luv."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Na de El Grande Kledingwissel begon Sue met koken. Als je dat überhaupt zo kan noemen. D'r was bijna niks aan boord. Wat gepekeld vlees, gezouten vis, ingemaakte groente en gekonfijte vruchten. Verder lag er nog een klein zakje met scheepsbeschuit dat al VER over de datum was en dan had je het wel gehad aan voedsel.

Dus een lange,LANGE tijd zonder frietjes,hamburgers, ijs en… Sue schudden snel haar hoofd, snel stoppen met dat gedenk, straks begin je nog te kwijlen.

Snel begon ze met koken wat er tegenviel aangezien de apparatuur verschrikkelijk ouderwets was. Maar toch had Sue haar best gedaan en leek het vlees lang niet zo aangebrand maar toen ze zon onder ging.

Onder het eten hing er een gezellige en drukke sfeer. Sue zat Jack nog steeds te jennen omdat ze 'gewonnen' had en Jack deed op zijn buurt haar 'duik' na. Collin vond het allemaal prachtig, hij zat te glimmen op z'n stoel en schaterde elke keer als de verhalen nog een keer werden vertel. Hij at zelfs z'n bord leeg.

Sue bracht Collin na het eten meteen naar bed. Hij was doodop van het rennen de hele dag. Snel legde ze hem in z'n 'bed' en gaf hem een nachtzoen. "Slaap lekker broertje." Ze zag dat hij al in slaap was gevallen voor ze haar zin helemaal had uitgesproken en glimlachte verteder.

Vervolgens liep ze nog even naar buiten, naar de reling waar ze voorzichtig, om niet WEER in zee te belanden, op ging zitten. Ze staarde betoverd naar de sterrenhemel. Nog nooit had ze zoveel sterren tegelijkertijd gezien. Dat kwam omdat er anders altijd gebouwen of wolken voor zaten. Maar hier, zo midden in de oceaan was het gewoonweg prachtig en rustgevend.

"Beautiful vieuw, isn't it,luv?"

Verrast draaide ze zich om, en zag Jack achter haar staan. "Yeah, it's very neat!"

"Ye see that pair of stars? Das de grote Beer."

Sue keek naar de fonkelende sterrenhemel. "Waar?"

Jack ging naast haar staan en wees naar een groepje sterren. "Daar."

Hij wees weer naar een andere ster. "En die daar, dat is de poolster, erg belangrijk als je op zee zit zonder kompas. Op die ster kan je altijd vertrouwen."

Hij ging midden op het dek tegen de mast aan zitten en begon nog een stuk of tien sterrenbeelden op te noemen, aan te wijzen en uitleg erover te geven. Sue ging onder de indruk naast hem zitten.

"Jack, hoe weet je dat allemaal?"

"Well, if yer a pirate, dan heb je wel eens tijd over. Als er bijvoorbeeld geen wind staat. Geloof me je leert hier veel meer dingen dan op zo'n zielig schooltje. Hier leer je dingen die ECHT belangrijk zijn, en waar je later ECHT wat aan hebt."

"Hoezo! Op school leer je ook best veel, tenminste dat is de bedoeling, maar als je mij wiskunde gaat uitleggen…" Sue hielt wijselijk haar mond en verdrong snel een verschrikkelijk flashback over een heel erg slecht gemaakt wiskunde proefwerk, waar je alleen haar naam op had geschreven.

"Nou toen ik nog op school zat…"

Sue keek hem verrast aan. "Heb jij op school gezeten dan?"

"Yeah, a couple of years I gess…" Hij telde op z'n vingers." I gess a year of ten."

"En waarom ben je dan van school afgegaan?" Vroeg Sue.

Er viel een donkere blik in Jack's ogen. "I'll get some rum, do ye whant to?"

"Ehhe, nee dankje." Antwoorden Sue een beetje stuntelig. Jack haalde z'n schouders op en liep weg. Sue keek hem verbaast na. Misschien had ze die blik verkeerd gezien. Maar toch, waarom liep hij dan opeens weg? Had ze soms iets verkeerds gezegd? Nou ja, niet meer over doorgaan.

Jack kwam ondertussen al terug met z'n armen vol met rumflessen. Meteen duwde hij een fles in Sue's armen.

"Hey! Ik had toch gezegd dat ik dat smerige spul niet moest!" Zei ze meteen verontwaardigt.

"Hoezo, van dat kleine beetje, ga je echt niet dood hoor." En Jack zetten het al op een drinken.

"Neeh, MAAR ik krijg er wel koppijn van!" Bromde Sue bozig.

Jack grijnsde en stopte even met drinken. "Trust me ,luv, als je maar vaak genoeg dronken bent heb je vanzelf geen last meer van een kater!"

Sue rolde met haar ogen. Nou DAT was nog is een geruststelling. Als haar ouders haar toch nu zo zouden zien… Owh, slechte gedachten… Snel nam ze ook een paar slokjes.

En na ongeveer een halve fles begon ze zich heel warm en lichtjes te voelen in haar hoofd, begonnen de sterretjes een beetje te draaien werd ze steeds vrolijker. Jack had ongeveer al het dubbele of misschien zelfs het driedubbel van Sue op en begon hele grappige avonturen te vertellen, geluiden erbij te maken, rare gebaren voor te doen en deed Sue het bijna in haar broek van het lachen.

"Jhah… ackhahah, houd alsjeblieft op met praten, ik kan niet meer, ik krijg spontaal scheurbuik van het lachen!" Sue stopte opeens met lachen, wacht dit is niet alleen van het lachen… Snel maakte ze een race naar de reling en kotsten zo'n anderhalve liter rum uit plus het avondeten.

Jack begon keihard te lachen en stond verschrikkelijk gevaarlijk op. "Mischien is het beter dan we gaan slapen ,luv."

"NO YE THINK?" Vroeg Sue sarcastisch en met een wit bekkie.

**DumDumDum, nou raad is hoeveel woorden er nu zijn? Nou nou wat denk je:P 4010! Ik vin dit trouwens een heel leuk hoofdstuk, en voor de mensen die willen weten WAAROM Jack van school is gegaan, lees How The Sparrow Flew, sorry voor het reclame maken…**

**Nou vergeet AUB niet te revieuwen, luv YA**

**Kus, luvz Sue-Anne( HIKKUP)Sparrow**


	14. Port Royal

**Okay ik heb op het moment geen zin om iets te gaan verzinnen dus besluit ik maar te gaan verbeteren. Want ik heb met mezelf afgesproken één uur per dag te schrijven, wat dan ook, en één uur per dag te tekenen. Ik heb ook gemerkt dat ik op google sta! niet met plaatje maar met link! Als je bloody 2005 en fanfiction intypt krijg je op blz 2 MOI Sue-AnneSparrow Files!YAY**

**Hoofdstuk 14: Port Royal.**

MY DEAREST GOD!WAT HEB IK EEN KOPPIJN! Sue wreef heel voorzichtig over haar hoofd. Hoe kan het dat altijd als ik bij Jack in de buurt ben, ik ZO'N KOPPIJN HEB! Ze rekte zich uit en zag dat Meneertje het weer niet kon laten om een arm om haar heen te slaan.

Sue zuchten diep. Hier had ze ECHT GEEN ZIN IN!Dit ging ze niet redden zo, elke ochtend hetzelfde gezeur. Want wie WEET hoelang ze nog moesten zeilen…

Sue kroop zo dicht mogelijk naar Jack toe en begon keihard te gillen: "HET IS OCHTEND, OPSTAAN!" En tegelijkertijd porde ze hem hard in z'n ribben.

Het leek wel alsof ie door een wesp gestoken werd en sneller dan het licht schoot hij uit het bed. Met z'n zwaard wijzende naar Sue.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YER PROBLEM?" Brulde hij toen hij zag dat het 'maar' Sue was.

"Nou, op het moment dat ik midden op zee zit in het jaar nada, in een bed dat ik OOK NOG IS moet delen met jouw!"

Jack stak z'n zwaard weer veilig weg. "Well, I don't see the problem,luv…"

Sue sloeg haar ogen ten hemel. "DEAR GOD, wat heb ik fout gedaan?" En liep zeer over-geacteerd naar buiten.

Buiten was het al stralen weer en aan de stand van de felle, zeer felle zon ( voor mensen met een giga kater) was het al een uurtje of elf. Het was bijna windstil en golfjes kabbelde tegen _The Hopefull_. Sue zag het al voor zich: een hele dag liggen, bruin worden en niets doen! Dit GEWELDIGE plan werd jammer genoeg verstoord door Jack.

"Let's get to work,luv."

Sue keek op van haar zon-en-bruin-word-positie. "Hoezo WERK?"

"Je denkt toch niet dat IK dit hele schip alleen kan besturen?"

"En jij denkt toch niet dat ik WEER de hele dag ga laten zwoegen?" Antwoorden Sue, vrij beslissend.

"Ik vrees dat je niet zoveel keus hebt ,luv."

"Hoe bedoel je?" Vroeg Sue kattig vanaf haar hangplek.

"Nou, I'm The Famous Captine Jack Sparrow, en jij doet wat ik zeg!" meteen stond z'n gezicht weer op macho.

"No way." En Sue had zich al weer omgedraaid.

"YEAH, Ye will!"

"Noooo…"

"YES! YE WILL!"

Sue stak haar tong uit. "Make me!

"Okay!" Hij greep Sue om haar middel en duwde haar over z'n schouders. Vervolgens liep hij naar de reling. "Ye see,luv, we zitten nu diep genoeg voor haaien."

"JACK GESTOORDE PSYCHOPAAT! ZET ME NEER!"

"No ,luv, It's Captine gestoorde psychopaat…" En om te laten zien dat hij het 'meende' liet hij haar aan har enkels naar beneden zakken.

Nou, en even voor de duidelijkheid: Als je zo'n halve meter boven de diepe, hele ,hele diep Caribische zee hangt, besluit je toch maar te doen wat de 'Captine' zegt.

"Okay, okay, you made you're point! Brulde Sue die naar de donkerblauw golven keek die nog maar een paar centimeter van haar af waren. "ZET ME NU TERUG!"

Grijnzend haalde Jack Sue weer binnenboord. "Ik wist gewoon dat je het met eens zou worden, luv!"

Sue klopte haar broek af. "Nou ik had niet al te veel keus,Jack, maar wat moet ik doen?"

"First, hijs je het grootzeil. En daarna het achterzeil, en schiet een beetje op het is al heel laat!"

"Tuurlijk, geef mij de schuld maar weer! Altijd arme zielige ik! Dramatisch liep Sue naar het zeil.

Ongeveer een kwartier later was er nog niks gebeurt.

Jack die aan het roer stond, kwam grijnzend kijken wat er aan de hand was. "Luv, what's taking so long?"

"DIE FUCKING TOUWEN! Dat duurt er zo lang! Ik begrijp geen flikker van al die knopen en lussen!"Brulde Sue die totaal verstrikt zat in de touwen.

"Bloody hell, wat leren ze je daar op die school van je!" Jack begon Sue vliegensvlug te bevrijden uit haar tamelijk ongemakkelijke positie. "Kijk,luv, je houd het touw met twee handen vast, dan pakt je vervolgens dit andere touw, slaat dat om dit touw en trek het stevig aan. Dan hijs je het zeil, bind de touwen vast met een 'vissersknoop' en je bent klaar."

Sue keek Jack even vaag aan, als die zij HEM uitlegde hoe de magnetron werkte.

Jack deed het nog voor met beide andere zeilen en begon toen nog het een en ander aan Sue uit te leggen. "Listen good to me,luv, very important. Dat lange stuk hout dat aan de voorkant uitsteekt heet de boegspriet. Daar moet je het touw van de grote mast aan vastmaken als het dreigt te gaan stormen. En zie je die kanonnen daar staan? Die heten draaibassen, ze zijn klein en hebben niet zoveel vuurkracht, maar zijn heel wendbaar. Heel handig als je heel dicht bij een schip bent als je die wil comanderen."

"Niet dat we DAT gaan doen hoor,luv," Antwoorden hij snel toen hij Sue's verschrikte gezicht zag. Hij ging weer verder met z'n verhaal over hoe je een schip moest besturen en hoe alle dingen heten.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Een paar uur later zat Sue zich dood te vervelen in het kraaiennest. Dat kwam omdat ze bijna Jack had opgehangen door een touw op de verkeerde manier vast te maken. Zelf vond ze het nog steeds zeer knap van zichzelf dat ZIJ bijna de meest gevreesde piraat in de Cariben had vermoord.

Maar Jack had het iets anders gezien. Die kreeg meteen een Flashback van Port Royal en had ,na bijna te zijn flauwgevallen, Sue met verschrikkelijk veel scheldwoorden het kraaiennest in gejaagd.

Sue tuurde naar de zee waar maar geen einde aan leek te komen. "Men, DIT is pas SAAI! Misschien moet ik maar is gaan muiten…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Sue keek grijnzend naar beneden en zag jack 'zogenaamd zeer geraakt' naar haar kijken, met z'n puppy oogjes.

Sue keek weer op en zag een eiland liggen. "Heh, arme zielige Captine, ik zie een eiland liggen."

Meteen waren de puppy ogen vervangen door happy-ogen. Great,luv, dat zijn we bijna in Port Royal. Precies op schema ! Kom nu maar naar beneden, dan kan je me helpen met het achterzeil.

Sue begon lachend naar beneden te klimmen. "Weet je zeker dat je m'n hulp wil? Straks kom je als vlaggetje de haven binnen varen.

Jack grijnsde. "Aye, ik zou de gezichten van de dorpelingen dan wel is willen zien…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Met open mond keek Sue rond. Wow. Dit is echt ZO ONWIJS GAAF! Ik sta hier midden in het jaar weet ik veel wat, op een ECHT EILAND, in een ECHTE HAVEN, in gezelschap van EEN ECHTE PIRAAT!

De haven zag er volgens Sue 'echt super cool' uit. Het was er druk, overal zag je zeelui. De ene nog lelijker dan de andere. Langs de haven waren kleine huisjes en winkeltjes. Waar je echt de meest vreemde kleren, sierraden, vruchten en dieren kon kopen.

Samen met Collin en Berry liep Sue achter Jack aan die zo te zien al vaker in de haven was geweest. Hij betaalde netjes drie chilly en jatte vervolgens het geldbuideltje van de havenmeester.

Sue keek bestraffen naar Jack en fluisterde. "Jack! Dat doe je toch niet! Das stelen!"

Jack liet rinkelend het buideltje in z'n jaszak zakken en keek haar grijnzend aan. "So?"

"Wat nou 'SO'! Meneertje Ongeïnteresseerd! Je mag niet stelen, das een slecht voorbeeld voor Collin, en straks worden we gepakt!" Boos gaf ze hem een zetje.

"Luv, I'm Captine Jack Sparrow, savvy? Ik wordt niet betrapt! En hoe wil jij anders aan eten komen of slapen op dit eiland? Believe me ,luv, we'll need the money…"

Het groepje liep verder het stadje in. Jack begon langzaam gek(ker) te worden van om het feit dat Sue per winkeltje begon te zeuren dat ze van alles wilde hebben.

"Listen,luv, kan je nou voor vijf seconden je mond houden? We blijven hier één nachtje en gaan vervolgens weer wegzeilen. Op zoek naar m'n Pearle."

Bij het woord 'wegzeilen' maakte Sue een kots beweging. "Getver, waarom gaan we hierna nog meer zeilen? Das geen plan! Das STOMVERVELEND!"

Jack wilden Sue net op een lerarentoontje uitlegen dat het voor hun eigenbelang was dat ze verder zeilen, liet tegen iemand op.

"Well,well,well. If it isn't The great Sparrow…"

Een vrij lange netgeklede man stond parmantig voor hun, gekleed in een duur pak en met glanzend gepoetste schoenen. Hij had een pruik op z'n hoofd zodat hij volgens Sue een beetje op een vanille ijsje leek.

De vreemde man en Jack staarde elkaar een paar seconden ijskoud aan. De blik waarmee de man Jack aankeek stond haar absoluut niet aan.

"Jack, wie is die pinguïn?" Fluisterde ze.

"Das Commador Norrington, das de grote baas hier zo." Fluisterde Jack terug.

De Commador draaide zich om naar een paar soldaten. "Guards get them!"

Jack's gezicht vertrok. Hij greep Sue beet en sleurde haar razendsnel een steegje in. "C'mon ,luv, RUN!"

"Maar Collin dan?" Hijgde Sue die probeerde terug te lopen. Maar Jack hielt haar tegen en trok haar verder mee. "Geloof me Sue, niemand zal hem wat doen! Als we die mafkezen kwijt zijn, halen we hem wel op. Ren nou maar!"

"Hoe weet je dat zo zeker!" Blafte Sue die nu ook flik door aan het rennen was.

Jack sleurde haar achter een prullenbak die verschrikkelijk stonk. Even keek hij over het randje of niemand hun had gezien en ging toen tegen de muur zitten. "Nou kijk, de hele stad zit vol met soldaten. Gelukkig voor de inwoners, jammer genoeg voor ons."

Weer keek hij schichtig over het randje. "Geloof mij nou maar, niemand zal het in z'n hoofd halen hem iets aan te doen."

"Maar…" Meer tijd kreeg Sue niet om te antwoorden. Zes tot de tand bewapende soldaten renden hun steegje in en Jack en zij moesten weer rennen voor hun leven.

Straat in straat uit bleven de soldaten hun volgen. Maar gelukkig kende Jack een 'afsnijweg' en schoten ze door een loszittende plank een tuintje in. Daar stond een verschrikkelijk dikke vrouw haar was te doen.

Meteen toen ze Jack zag zetten ze het op een gillen, greep ze een schep vast en viel Jack aan, die hier totaal niet op gerekend had. Gelukkig kon hij nog net op tijd wegduiken, maakte een sprintje en zonder op Sue te wachten vloog hij het hek aan de andere kant over.

Hier had Sue niet op gereken. Ze begon heel onschuldig naar de ,volgens haar, levensgevaarlijke vrouw te glimlachen. Toen de vrouw opnieuw haar schep hief, zetten Sue het op een krijsen en sprong heel onhandig ook het hek over. Daardoor bleef ze aan een uitstekend stuk hout hangen, verloor ze haar evenwicht en werd nog net op tijd door Jack opgevangen.

Meteen had de arme piraat een pets in z'n gezicht te pakken. Sue keek hem woedend aan. "LEUK DAT JE OP ME WACHTEN!"

Jack grijnsde. "Dat deed ik ook, alleen op een veilige afstand. Vrouwen kunnen soms ZO raar reageren als ze zo'n beroemde Pirate zien als ik…"

Sue werd door Jack weer netjes op de grond gezet. "Ja, erg raar. Altijd als jij in de buurt bent, zijn ze instaat een moord te begaan…"

Jack keek haar loom en geïrriteerd aan. Op dat moment schoten er vier soldaten om het hoekje en moesten de twee het weer op een lopen zetten.

Sue zag dat ze gelukkig al bijna de stad uit waren. Jammer genoeg zagen de soldaten dat ook, en kennelijk hadden hun geen zin om The Great Captine Jack Sparrow te laten ontsnappen. Als een stel bezetenen begonnen ze te schieten.

Jack begon nog vreemde te lopen dan hij normaal al deed en Sue begon hysterisch te gillen. Gelukkig, daar was de bosrand al. Nog maar een stuk of tien meter en ze waren veilig.

Toen, heel plotseling, kreeg één van de soldaten plotsklaps richtingsgevoel en schoot Sue in haar onderbeen.

Sue viel midden met haar snufferd in het zand. Owh, MY GOD, dit doet PIJN! Zit m'n voet er eigenlijk NOG WEL AAN! Ze begon te gillen en keek naar haar onderbeen. Toen ze bloed zag was ze even stil en werden haar ogen groot. Vervolgens haalde ze diep adem en begon nog harder te gillen.

Ze zag de soldaten steeds dichterbij komen en ze zag haar leven aan haar voorbij gaan. Dit wordt echt m'n einden…

Maar gelukkig was har reddende engel, JACK, er nog! Hij draaide zich om, schoot in het wilde weg naar de soldaten waardoor die snel gingen liggen. Snel greep hij Sue vast, trok haar over z'n schouder en begon het oerwoud in te rennen.

Nog net kon Sue een van de soldaten horen schreeuwen naar een ander hoe stom die kon zijn om 'het meisje' te raken. Dat waarschijnlijk gegijzeld was, en niet The Famouse Sparrow te raken. Sue keek wazig naar het groepje schietgrage. Geweldig! Dacht ze bij zichzelf. IK wordt geraakt en dan ben ik ook nog maar 'het gegijzelde meisje…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nadat Jack een halfuur op topsnelheid had gerend, wat trouwens erg knap was aangezien het bergopwaarts was, het donker was en hij ook nog is met zo'n 55 extra kilo liep, was hij doodop en zocht naar een schuilplaats.

Na zo'n honderd meter vond hij een openplek op een heuvelrand en legde Sue neer.

Het zag er niet al te best uit voor The litlle girl. Ze had veel bloed verloren, leed veel pijn en de kogel zat nog steeds in haar been. Er stond jack maar een ding te doen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Duizelig werd Sue wakker. Wat was er ook alweer gebeur? Toen ze de pijn in haar been voelde wist ze het gelijk weer. Ze keek onzeker rond. Ze zat niet in een cel. Dat was goed, Jack en zij waren tenminste nog vrij. Waar was Jack eigenlijk? Schichtig keek ze in het rond en zag hem zitten naast een vuurtje. Nu merkte ze ook dat z'n jas over haar lag en zij ook dicht bij het vuur zat.

"Jack, waar zijn we?" Murmelde ze zacht.

Jack keek verrast op van het vuur. "Ow, looky looky, the girl is awake, good."

"Nou zo goed voel ik me anders niet, vooral niet met dat gat in m'n been."

Jack beet op z'n lip. "Yeah, about that…"

Sue's wereld begon een beetje te draaien. "What, about it?"

"Nou die kogel, die zit er nog in." Jack staarde weer naar het vuur.

"Owh." Was het verschrikkelijk intelligente antwoord van Sue.

"Die moet er dus uit."

"Nou op naar een ziekenhuis dan." Opperde Sue.

"Well, luv, that's the problem. Er is hier geen ziekenhuis in de buurt. En we kunnen ook de stad niet meer ingaan. Dus ik zal ik zal hem d'r uit moeten halen." Hij haalde een mes uit z'n riem.

Sue greep meteen haar voet vast alsof het een baby'tje was. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROME ME, WITHE THAT THING!"

Jack keek haar streng aan. "luv, I have no choice."

Sue zuchten heel diep. "Nou vooruit dan, maar schiet wel op hoor." Vastbesloten om niet te gaan gillen,huilen of wat dan ook ging Sue klaar zitten, en kneep haar ogen dicht.

Maar haar beloftes aan haarzelf verlogen al zodra Jack begon. Ze had het idee dat iemand haar been aan het afzagen was. Ze probeerde niet te gillen of te huilen maar na nog een paar seconden redden ze dat niet meer, en stopte pas met gillen toen ze flauwviel.

**Arme Sueypooh. Eerst mag ze niks koppen, dan raakte ze Collin en Berry kwijt en dan gaat zo ook nog bijna dood van de pijn. Ik vind dit zelf een heel grappig hoofdstuk. Ik heb ook hier en daar wat veranderd. Zo zat er eerst geen dikke vrouw met schop in en had Sue Jack niet bijna opgehangen. Hopelijk vind je het een beetje leuk hoofdstuk geworden. Het is nu ook al een stukje langer geworden.2704 woorden. **

**Greatzzz and luvzzz**

**Sue-AnneSparrow. **


	15. Hide and Seek

**Je mag het niet van jezelf zeggen,eigenlijk, maar ik vind dit zelf een heel goed hoofdstuk:p Maar goed zonder m'n egon nog meer op te krikken:**

**Hoofdstuk 15) Hide and Seek. **

Sue knipperde langzaam met haar ogen. Waar ben ik? Was de eerste vraag die in haar op kwam. Ze wreef over haar gezicht. Jesus dat wordt echt m'n standaard-ochtendvraag…

Moeizaam rekte ze zich uit en zag tot haar blijdschap dat ze in een warm comfortabel bed lag. Kijk, das vast een goed teken. Je krijgt vast niet zo'n bed in jail. Ze rekte zich nog is goed uit en vroeg zich af of haar been er nog wel aan zat. Ze trok val spanning de dekens van zich af en zag dat ze nog gewoon twee benen en twee voeten had. Opgelucht haalde ze adem en zag dat er zelf verband om heen zat. Waar ze ook terecht gekomen was, 'ze' zorgde goed voor me. En ze plofte tevreden terug in het bed.

Zo bleef ze vijf minuten liggen, tevreden, met gesloten ogen.

"_Maar wacht even ,Sue." Zei een klein bezorgt stemmetje in haar hoofd. "Waar is de rest?"_

Meteen zat Sue weer recht overeind. "Das een hele goeie vraag, Stemmetje."

"_Nou ga ze zoeken dan!" Zei het Stemmetje, geïrriteerd."Straks ben je ze voor altijd kwijt!"_

Dat was nog helemaal niet in haar opgekomen. Misschien zaten ZIJ wel vast in een donkere vochtige gevangenis. Of nog erger! Misschien worden ze op dit moment wel vermoord! In grote paniek stapte Sue het bed uit en begon haar laarzen te zoeken.

"_Kom,Kom Sue." Zei het stemmetje troostend."Maak je nou meteen niet zo druk…"_

"HEY, Stemmetje, voor je geval je het nog niet door had. We zitten midden in het jaar 16 honderd nog wat! Wie weet wat er allemaal kan gebeuren!"

"_Daar heb je ook weer een punt…"Gaf het Stemmetje toe. _

"Ik wist wel dat we het eens zouden worden." En snel trok Sue haar laarzen aan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Heel voorzichtig opende Sue de deur. Wat een sukkel hier zeg. Hebben ze me gevangen, doen ze de deur niet op slot. Stilletjes sloot ze de deur. Niet dat het veel uitgemaakt zou hebben. Want anders was ze uit het raam geklommen. Jammer genoeg had dat dan wel betekend dat ze drie meter naar beneden zou springen, want ze zat op de eerste etage. Maar dat was NIET het geval, gelukkig.

Ze liep een gang door en keek bewonderend rond. Wie hier ook woonde, ze hadden een goede smaak. De gang was licht geverfd, en versierd met hier en daar een likje goud. Maar het zag er net niet kits uit. Het zorgde voor een rustige sfeer. Wat, op het moment, niet al te goed gevonden was…

Er hingen veel schilderijen. Van eilanden van de Cariben, van de zee, stadjes, gevechten en veel portretten van een man en een vrouw. Dat zullen de bewoners wel zijn.

Sue stond nog even naar een portret te staren toen ze van onderaan de trap onbekende stemmen hoorde. Zo sneaky mogelijk glipte ze een kamertje in waar wasgoed lag. Zo stil mogelijk bleef ze naar de stemmen luisteren. Zo te horen was het een man en een vrouw:

"_Ik weet het niet hoor, ze ligt nu al bijna een week in coma, zou ze er nog wel bovenop komen?" _ Vroeg de mannenstem.

EEN WEEK! Dacht Sue verschrikt? LIG IK HIER AL EEN WEEK!

"_Natuurlijk komt ze er wel bovenop. De dokter zie het zelf. En je weet, die man heeft het bijna altijd aan het goede eind." _Antwoorden de geruststellende vrouwenstem.

EEN DOKTER! Sue slikte. Dat betekend dat ze weer in de stad was. Dus jack was terug gegaan. SHIT! Straks is ie gepakt en dan is het mijn schuld…

"_Nou ik hoop het maar."_ Bromde de mannenstem. _"Ik ga even kijken hoe het met haar is."_

Aowh… Das niet goed…

En ja hoor, toen de man de deur naar Sue's voormalige slaapkamer open deed begon de vrouw te gillen.

"_Waar kan ze nou zijn! Ze kan toch niet ontvoerd zijn? SNEL we moeten haar zoeken! Straks komt HIJ erachter dat we haar kwijt zijn!" _De vrouw klonk heel paniekerig.

"_Ja, volgens mij wordt hij dan gek. Nou ja… Nog gekker…"_

De man en de vrouw rende allebei een kant op, gelukkig rende ze langs Sue haar verstopplek. Okay Sue. Sprak ze zichzelf toe. Zorg dat je SNEL dit gekkenhuis verlaat! Die mensen zijn raar, en ik wil echt niet weten wie HIJ is.

Ze glipte als een meesterspion het kamertje uit en liep half hinkelend naar een lange trap. Sue keek angstig naar benden en het leek wel of de trap aan het draaien was. Maar ze moest hier wegwezen. Vol moed hinkte ze op de eerste tree.

Tot haar verbazing lag ze nog net met twee gebroken benen beneden. Ze grijnsde, wat WAS ze toch goed! Ze deed nog een stap, en krijg nou wat! Ze was nog heel! Overmoedig deed ze nog een stap. Jammer genoeg zetten ze haar voet niet helemaal goed neer en viel naar voren.

Ze zou zeker nog dertig treden naar beneden zijn gekukeld als iemand haar niet net aan haar pols had terug getrokken.

Snel draaide ze zich om, benieuwd van wie de hand afkomstig was. Er stond een nog jonge man voor haar. Sue gokte hem op een jaar of 23. Hij had redelijk lang bruin haar dat in een slordig staartje naar achter zat. Sue vond dat hij meteen een heel leuke indruk maakte. Verder zag ze dat hij een klein snorretje had en een erg gebruinde huid. En z'n ogen, die waren zo mooie bruin. Sue stond net op het punt om te gaan kwijlen, bedacht zich en trok snel haar hand terug."Wie ben jij in godsnaam!"

De jonge man keek even licht geschokt van Sue's indringende stem. "Owh, my name is Will Turner, and this is my house."

Er volgde een ongemakkelijke stilte. Beide keken elkaar verrast aan. Uit eindelijk verbrak Sue de stilte weer. "Okay… 'Will' heel erg bedankt voor alles." Ze knikte even beleeft. "Dan ga ik maar is!"

En dit keer rende ze in één keer van de trap, zonder te vallen.

"WACHT, SUE!" Schreeuwde Will nog achter haar aan. Maar ze was al verdwenen, door de achterdeur naar buiten geglipt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Geweldig, wat nu? Zuchten Sue.

"_Nou." Begon het Stemmetje. "Wat denk je zelf? Collin, Jack en Berry gaan zoeken, natuurlijk!"_

Ja zover was ik ook nog wel, ik ben Paris Hilton niet! Maar waar moet ik beginnen, betwetertje!

"_Owh,ohw, ik geef maar een suggestie. Wees niet meteen zo op je teentjes getrapt, dame!"_

Ik heb jouw 'geweldige' suggesties niet nodig. Ik kan me prima zelf redden, dus hou je kop!

"_Okay! Ik ben al weg. Mevrouw Ik-weet-alles-toch-beter! Nog een klein vraagje… Hoe wist Will JOUW naam?..."_

Sue beet op haar lip. Ja dat was een hele goede vraag…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sue liep over een donkere landweg. Het was al laat en voor zo ver ze kon zien was er geen hond meer buiten.

Okay Sue, denk even rustig na. Waar ga je heen? Terug de stad in of het jungle in? Wat zou Jack in deze situatie doen?

Ze grinnikte in zichzelf. HAH! Dat was gemakkelijk. Die zou het eerste beste café in lopen. Aan de andere kant, hij zou vast niet zo dom zijn om naar een plek te gaan waar hij gezocht word. Hey! Maar hij liep met ons ook gewoon door de haven, en hij heeft met weer mee de stad ingeloot toen ik buitenbewustzijn was.

Ze krabbelde op haar hoofd. Man als Jack denken is toch een stuk moeilijker dan ik dacht…

Moedeloos sloeg ze een smal pad in. Ik denk dat ik het beste een plek kan zoeken om te gaan slapen. Zei ze tegen zichzelf. Morgen verzin ik vast een goed plan. En hoopvol liep ze verder, op zoek naar een plek om de nacht door te brengen.

Opeens hoorde ze achter zich een tak breken. Ze draaide zich niet direct om, maar probeerde zo rustig mogelijk door te lopen. Shit! Wat was dat? Naja, misschien was het gewoon een kat. Ja, dat moet het zijn, gewoon een verdwaalde kat…

Maar na nog een paar meter wist ze zeker dat ze werd gevolgd…

SHIT! WAT MOET IK NU DOEN?

Ze begon wat harder te lopen en zag een stuk verderop een lichtje branden. Ze liep/rende een heuvel op, keek snel achterom, zag niemand en begon zo snel mogelijk naar het lichtje toe te rennen.

Ze was nog maar twintig meter van het lichtje verwijderd en maakte nog een eindsprint. Ze kon nu haar achtervolger zachtjes horen vloeken. Dat gaf haar nog meer reden om door te rennen.

Gelukkig ze was bij het huisje gekomen. Ze was veilig! Niemand zou zo dom zijn om haar nu nog wat te doen nu ze voor een huis stond…

Ze vloekte in zichzelf en trapte tegen het hout aan. SHIT! Dit was geen huis! Dit was een PAARDENSTAL! Er waren alleen maar PAARDEN binnen! Woedend keek ze omhoog. Nou dank je wel god!

Wat moest ze nu doen? Haar achtervolger was haar, dankzij haar eindsprint, even kwijt. Ze gebruikte de tijd snel en liep de stal in. Als eerste deed ze het lichtjes uit, dat had bestaan uit een olielampje. Vervolgens greep ze snel een paarddeken en ging er onder liggen. Door een klein gaatje kon ze nog net zien wat er allemaal gebeurden.

Al was het erg donker in de stal, ze kon nog net de silowet van haar achtervolger van de muur onderscheiden. Doodsbang probeerde ze zo zachtjes mogelijk te ademen en zo weinig mogelijk geluid maken. En dat was moeilijk, als je het bijna in je broek deed van angst.

Waarschijnlijk trilde de deken te erg want 'hij' zag haar. Hij liep langzaam en op het puntje van z'n tenen op haar af en trok de dekens weg.

Sue kneep haar ogen dicht en hield haar armen voor haar gezicht. Paniekerig begon ze met een hoog stemmetje te gillen. "PLEASE VERMOORD ME NIET!"

"Well, litlle girl, if ye stay screaming like this, I might kill yah…"

JACK! Sue opende haar ogen. WAT WAS JACK! God dank u, HALELOEJA! Meteen sprong ze op en vloog hem om de hals.

"Jack, ben je okay?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better,luv."

"Gelukkig!" En Sue sloeg hem midden in het gezicht.

Meteen duwde Jack Sue van zich af. " BLOODY HELL WOMEN, WHERE WAS THAT GOOD FOR!"

"OMDAT JE ME ZOMAAR ACHTER LIET BIJ VREEMDE! EN VOOR HET ACHTERVOLGEN VAN ME!"

"ACHTERLATEN BIJ WILDVREEMDE! Brulde Jack. "Dat zijn twee van m'n beste vrienden, Will and Elizabeth!"

"Owh." Sue voelde dat ze een kleur kreeg. Wat voelde ze zich op dit moment stom. Maar dat liet ze niet merken natuurlijk. "EN WAAROM VOLGDE JE ME DAN!" Was haar strategische zet.

"OMDAT IK GEZOCHT WORD DOOR DE HELE BLOODY ROYAL NAVIE! EN IK MOEILIJK NAAR JE TOEN KON SCHREEUWEN DAT IK HET WAS! DAT ZOU WEL EEN BEETJE ERG OPVALLEN DENK JE NIET!" Jack en Sue keken elkaar geschokt aan, bedenkend wat voor stoms ze net gedaan hadden.

Toen hoorde ze stemmen van buiten.

"_Yes, Commador, ik weet zeker dat ik hier net stemmen hoorden…"_

Sue keek angstig naar Jack. "Geweldig wat doen we nu?"

Z'n ogen flitste door de donkere stal. "We klimmen de hooischuur op."

"DE WAT!"

"Kijk, daar luv." Jack wees op een ladder die naar een klein zoldertje liep.

Heel stil en voorzichtig klommen ze naar boven. Net op tijd want de Commador en nog vier andere soldaten beukte net door de deur heen.

"Doorzoek de hele stal, mannen, zorg dat ze niet WEER ontsnappen!" Commandeerde Norrington, die in z'n hand een toorts had evenals de rest van de soldaten.

Sue keek angstig om zich heen. Op het moment zaten ze nog veilig, verborgen in de schaduw. Radeloos zocht ze naar een uitweg.

Opeens vielen haar ogen op de achterkant van de zolder. Daar lagen geen planken. Sue kreeg een idee, een gewaagt idee, maar ze hadden niet veel keus…

"Jack!" Fluisterde Sue zo vacht mogelijk. "Volg me!"

"What's yer plan, luv?" Fluisterde Jack terug.

"Vertrouw me nou maar, Jack…"

Op handen en voeten kropen de naar de achterkant van de hooischuur.

" HEy, Commador, er staat hier een ladder!" Riep een van de soldaten.

"Nou blijf daar dan niet zo dom staan en KLIM!"

Sue realiseerde zich dat hun tijdslimiet aan het op raken was en sprong snel door het gat. Heel stil en lenig als een kat lande ze op de grond. Vlak achter de soldaten, die nu allemaal naar de ladder aan het staren waren.

Jack sprong nu door het gat,maar, of hij was te groot, of het gat was te klein en hij bleef vastzitten. Sue zag dat al twee soldaten boven waren en trok zo haard ze kon aan Jack's uitstekende been.

KRAAAK, deden een stuk of vijf planken. Jack hiel vloeken op de grond en alle soldatenhoofden draaide zich negentig graden.

"Commador! Daar zijn ze!" Wees een onthutste soldaat.

"Dat zie ik ook wel stommeling! Sta daar niet zo als een zoutzak en GRIJP ZE!"

Sue slaakte een gilletje, trok Jack overeind en rende naar de paarden. Jack was nog een beetje gedesoriënteerd door de plotselinge val en liet zich netjes meesleuren. TOT hij de paarden zag. Meteen hield hij halt.

Sue kijk boos op."Kom, Jack, doorlopen! Naar de paarden!"

"What! NO BLOODY WAY! I'm Captine Jack Sparrow, ik rij GEEN PAARD!"

"Nou dan komt daar NU verandering in!" Sue greep hem nog steviger bij de hand. "VOLG!" En ze trok hem naar een paard toe.

Snel wees zo op het paard. "Hup, SPRING,Jack!"

Jack keek verafschuwd naar het paard, dat ongeveer op dezelfde manier terug keek."No,luv, I can't. Ye see, I don't like horsey, and horsey's don't like me.That's the cirkel of life,luv."

Sue keek hem heel ongelovig aan. "Das dan heel erg jammer voor jouw en het paard, ZITTEN JACK!"

Verslagen klom Jack op het paard, dan onrustig begon te kloppen met z'n hoeven. "Zeg luv, hoe werken die teugel…"

Verder kwam hij niet. Sue gaf het paard een ontzettend harde klap op het paard z'n achterste. Het dier hinnikte, steigerde en begon de stal uit te galopperen met een gillende Jack op z'n rug.

Sue keek met haar mond open naar het arme paard en Jack. Ze wilde net in lachen uitbarsten maar bedacht zich. Eerst zelf maar wegwezen, hem uitlachen kan altijd nog. En dat ga ik ZEKERWETEN nog doen…

Sue greep een mooie donkerbruin paard bij de teugels, sprong erop en galoppeerde achter Jack aan. Gelukkig, dacht ze, heb ik vroeger paardrijles gehad op vakantie.

Nog even keek ze over haar schouder naar de soldaten en de Commador. Meteen schoot ze in de lach. Nog NOOIT had ze mensen zo verbouwereerd zien kijken…

"Commador, sinds wanneer kunnen piraten paardrijden?" Vroeg een soldaat, die als eerste uit de trans kwam.

"Sinds nu! JIJ IDIOOT! Schiet op, mannen, achter ze aan!"

Sue begon meteen meer snelheid te maken nu ze wist dat ze hun bleven achtervolgen. Snel als de wind stormde ze op Jack af, die zich om de nek van het arme paard had geklempt. "I HATE HORSES! I HATE HORSES!"

Lachen ging Sue naast hem rijden."Nou Jack ik ben blij dat je het zo leuk vind." Vernietigend keek hij haar aan. Tevreden keek ze terug, weer een punt voor SUPER SUE!

"Owh, trouwens, we moeten nog sneller jack, de Commadoor heeft het nog niet op gegeven is nu ook te paard achter ons aangegaan."

Jack's ogen werden twee keer zo groot. "N-nog s-sneller!"

Sue knikte. "JUP!" En ze schopte haar paard mennen in de zij.

Jack probeerde het na te doen, maar schopte iets te hard en daardoor ging het arme dier weer steigeren. Jack schreeuwde en vloekte, probeerde nog z'n evenwicht terug te vinden, ( wat sowieso voor hem al HEEEl moeilijk was…) maar viel met een koprol van het paard af.

Sue zuchten en rolde met haar ogen. Snel keerde ze haar paard om en galoppeerde terug naar jack die bijna in de split op de weg lag. Ai, daar kwamen de Commador en z'n soldaten al aan.

"MY GOD, Jack, je had echt geen slechter moment kunnen uitkiezen heh! Snel spring op m'n paard!"

Jack keek haar vanaf de grond aan. "Springen? Ik ben al blij dat ik er weer af ben!"

Sue keerde haar paard al om."Okay, als je liever wacht tot de Commador hier is…"

"Okay, OKAY, I'll jump on the BLOODY HORSE!" Jack greep Sue's uitgestoken hand en zij trok hem zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging achterop het paard.

"En NU wel goed vasthouden Jack! Daar is de Commador al!" Snel schopte Sue het paard nog is hard en ze galoppeerde een smal pad in, dat het jungle in leiden.

Jammer genoeg was het paard al snel moe. Wat niet zo gek was als je met twee personen op je rug moet rennen, en als er dan ook nog is een persoon de hele weg zit te vloeken en te schreeuwen

Sue zag dat de soldaten hun in begonnen te halen."Owh, SHIT! Jack ze halen ons in, wat moeten we nu doen!"

Jack keek ook even achterom. "I'f got a idea, JUMP!"

En zonder op antwoord te wachten duwde hij Sue van het paard af en Sprong er snel achteraan. En met z'n tweeën rolden ze dwarst door het oerwoud.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sue rolde dwarst door takken, bosjes, bladeren en aarden. Na 2587 koprollen, flikflak en salto's stopte ze eindelijk met rollen. Even flitsten een ritje in Sixflags door haar hoofd en het hele jungle leek wel te dansen. Gelukkig had ze niks gebroken. Toen alles stopte met draaien, stond ze op. Is kijken waar Jack is gebleven.

Ze liep een stukje verder en schoot in de lach. Daar zat hij dan de Grote Captine Jack Sparrow, vast in een struikje, te duizelig om er zelf uit te komen.

"Ag, gossie, heeft die enge gemene struik je zomaar gevangen? Arme kleine Jacky-pooh…"

Jack keek haar scheel en ZWAAR beledigd aan."NEVER, ever call me THAT again! And get me out of deze BLOODY struik!"

Lachend trok Sue Jack uit de struik. "Ag, bekijk het zo, Jacky-p… Jack, we zijn in ieder geval van die soldaten af."

Jack keek har neerslachtig aan. " Wees, daar maar niet zo zeker van,luv, luister maar."

En ja hoor, nu hoorde Sue het ook. Het waren de soldaten die heel voorzichtig de heuvel afdaalde.

"Man, geven hun het dan nooit op? Wat heb je gedaan om ze zo pissed off te krijgen?" Vroeg Sue.

Jack begon weer heel erg te grijnzen en z'n ogen begonnen te schitteren. "That's a very long story,luv, dat vertel ik je nog wel, maar eerst die losers afschudden…"

In het donker liepen ze door het jungle. Sue zag bijna niks en elke keer dat er een blaadje haar schouders raakte dacht ze dat ze door een vogelspin werd aangevallen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij een klif uit.

Sue keek boos naar Jack. "Gelukkig dat we altijd op jouw 'GEWELDIGE' richtingsgevoel vertrouwen heh, Jack…" Beet ze hem toe.

Jack deed net of hij haar niet hoorde en keek naar z'n nagels.

Sue gaf hem een duw, omdat hij niet luisterde. "WAT DOEN WE NU!"

"Laten we springen." Zei hij heel luchtig.

"WAT! HALLOW, het is zeker TIEN meter naar beneden, NO WAY dat ik ga springen! Ik heb hoogtevrees, en nog zin om te leven!"

"Well, luv, we hebben niet al te veel keus. De soldaten zijn al te dichtbij, dus terug kunnen we niet meer."

"Nee, NEE, echt ik ga NIET springen!" Demonstratief sloeg ze haar armen over elkaar.

"Rustig nou maar, weet je wat ik tel tot drie en dan springen we tegelijk." Stelde Jack voor.

"NEE IK WIL NIET!" brulde Sue.

Jack greep haar pols beet. "Een, twee…" En toen sprong hij al.

Gillend stortte Sue van de rotsen af. Nu ben ik er geweest! Ik kom vast op de rotsen terecht en dan… PLONS! En er was alleen nog maar water om haar heen. Koud water wel te verstaan!

Snel zwom ze naar de oppervlakte. Nog geen seconde later kwam Jack boven. "JACK! JIJ VIEZE KLO…"

Snel deed hij een hand voor haar mond. "Ssstt… luv, straks horen ze ons, je wil toch niet dat ze weer op ons gaan schieten? Meteen stopte Sue met schelden. Nee dat wilde ze ZEKER NIET!

Zo snel mogelijk zwommen ze naar de kant. Jack klom als eerste het water uit, gleed bijna uit over een kwal, waardoor Sue het uitproesten en bijna verzoop. Toen Jack de kwal met veel fluisterende doodsbedreigingen terug de zee in schopte, met een doodschop. Trok hij Sue aan de kant.

Doorweekt klommen ze over de rotsen en kwamen bij een zandpad uit. Ze besloten dat te volgen en na nog geen tien meter begon Sue te blauwbekken. "S-sjongej-jonge, ik d-dacht dat de C-Cariben het a-altijd zo w-warm was."

"Nou ,luv, dat valt vies tegen. Vooral in deze maanden kan het steenkoud worden s'nachts."

Terwijl Sue deze ongelukkige informatie tot zich liet doordringen, liep ze achter Jack aan, die leek te weten waar ze naartoe gingen, maar dat kon natuurlijk ook bull zijn.

Maar deze keer wist hij daadwerkelijk waar ze heen gingen ( of hij had heel goed gegokt), na wat een eeuwigheid leek kwamen ze bij een klein huisje uit. Nouja, huis was een overdreven woord, hutje of krot kwamen meer in de beurt. Maar goed, nooit een gegeven paard in de bek kijken, bedacht Sue. vervolgens grijnsde ze. PAARD…RIJDEN…JACK…LOL…

Jack zag het niet en opende de deur. Okay hij trapte de deur open, maar voor een piraat is het waarschijnlijk allemaal hetzelfde. Hij deed een stapje opzij en maakt een buiginkje. "M'lady, yer suite for t'night."

Sue rolde met haar ogen. Owhja nu wordt ie opeens een gentlemen… Ze maakte een buiginkje terug en liep het huisje in. Het was er vies, stoffig en vol spinnenwebben, mar in elke geval droog en warm.

Sue ging opzoek naar dekens en kussens en Jack stond schelden te klote bij de haard. Sue zag het liet hem expres nog even aan klooien en gaf hem tenslotte haar aansteker. Nadat er een vuurtje was en ze dekens en kussens hadden gevonden gingen ze dicht naast elkaar bij het vuur zitten.

"Dus Jack, vertel is, wat is er de afgelopen dagen allemaal gebeurt?"

Jack ging er even goed voor zitten en begon met zijn verhaal. "Well,luv, ye passed out, nadat ik die kogel d'r uit had gehaald. Ik wist dat ik je zo snel mogelijk naar een dokter moest brengen, je weet wel om te ontsmetten enzo."

Hij grijnsde. "Want ik vond je nog een beetje te jong om je zonder been door het leven te laten gaan."

"Maar ik natuurlijk niet terug de stad in, want de hele FRIKNIG navy zoekt me. Dus ik besloot naar Will en Liz te gan. Ik heb bijna een hele nacht gelopen want ik moest een pokkeneind om. Dus de volgende morgen rond achten storten ik, doodmoe, de huiskamer van de Turners binnen. Liz was meteen in zware chook omdat ik dwars door het gloednieuwe bijzettafeltje flikkerde. Toen kwam Will binnen sprinten die zich ook doodschrok omdat ie mij zo zag liggen en omdat Liz stond te hyperventileren."

Sue schoot in de lach en Jack begon bij de terugblik weer te grinniken.

"Na een halfuur kwam ik langzaam weer een beetje bij en probeerde uit te leggen wat er allemaal was gebeurt. Alleen ging dat een beetje moeilijk omdat ik veel te snel praten. Maar goed, na een 'spelletje hints' snapte ze eindelijk wat er aan de hand was en haalde ze een dokter."

"Nou uit pure wanhoop ben ik toen naar de drankkast gewankeld en heb echt geen idee meer wat er daarna allemaal is gebeurt en werd de volgende dag pas laat in de middag wakker, met een koppijn, niet voor mogelijk te houden. Toen heb ik de turners gevraagd om Collin en Berry te zoeken en de rest van de dag moest ik braaf binnen zitten omdat Norrington de jacht op mij had geopend."

Meteen volgde er een paar scheldwoorden en ging Jack weer verder.

" Nou en in de avond kwamen Will en Liz terug met Collin en Berry. Hij had helemaal niks en was door een dikke aardige mevrouw opgevangen. Ik durf te wedden dat het dat zelfde mens was dat ons bijna had onthoofd. Maar goed, alles was weer in oorden."

"Alleen JIJ." Jack wees op Sue. "Was weer moeilijk. Jij lag nog in een soort roes of coma, ofzo, dus ik kon nog niet weg. Dankzij JOUW moest ik vier dagen binnen zitten. Maar op de vijfde dag dacht ik dat ik gek…er werd en ben toen tien minuutjes naar buiten gegaan. Ik kwam terug van m'n rondje en jij was weg. Ik heb Will de huid vol gescholden, want hoe kan je nou een meisje dat in een coma heeft gelegen kwijt raken! Toen ben ik jouw gaan zoeken en de rest weet je."

Grijnzend keek hij Sue aan. "Dus coma-girl, wat vind je van m'n verhaal?"

Sue lachte terug. " GEWELDIG, JACK!"

**De hoofdstukken worden elke keer weer langer en langer en langer. Ik zit nu ergens in de 4200 en heb 16 pagina's. Ik vind dit echt een grappig hoofdstuk. Veel heb ik er niet aan veranderd. Alles is nog hetzelfde, alleen loopt de tekst wat vlotter en heb ik die uitglij-kwal toegevoegd. **

**Hopelijk vind je het goed genoeg om te blijven lezen, want er komt nog VEEEEL en VEEEEEL meer aan…**

**DUMDUMDUM…**

**Revieuw als ik verder moet gaan met verbeteren.**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**

**-TBC-… DHU!**


	16. that sone of a bitch

**OMFG ik ben echt zo trots op dit verhaal. Heel veel mensen zullen nu tegen hun voorhoofd tikken en denk: Dies gek als je op die drukke avonturen verhaal trots bent. Voor deze mensen heb ik een boodschap: PROBEER HET IS ZELF! **

**Hoofdstuk 16) That sone of a bitch!**

"Wake up little miss, time to go home…"

Sue lag nog in een trans diep te slapen en dacht dat er een irritante strontvlieg om haar heen zoemde. Ze hief haar hand en haalde uit. Ze raakte Jack midden in het gezicht en die gaf haar een harde duw terug.

"WAAR SLAAT DAT OP, WAAROM GA JE MIJ SLAAN?" Brulde jack oorverdovend.

Sue, had nu pas door dat Jack de strontvlieg was en keek hem glazig aan. "Watte!"

"JE SLOEG ME! DAT IS ER AAN DE HAND!" Schreeuwde Jack weer op top niveau.

"JAH! Dat heb ik ook wel begrepen! Maar wat zei je daarvoor!" Gaapte Sue die zich uitrekte.

Jack keek haar geïrriteerd en ongeduldig aan. "Ik zei: wake up, luv, it's time to go home."

Sue begon te stralen. "Je weet een manier om naar huis te komen!"

"Nou niet precies, ik bedoelde het huis van Will en Lizz."

Sue keek hem tragis aan. "Waarom maak je me dan wakker?" En ze draaide zich weer om.

Jack zuchten diep. "Dit gaat veel te lang duren…" Hij greep Sue bij haar arm en sleurde haar overeind. Ze keek hem nijdig aan en hij keek even nijdig terug. "WORDT NU WAKKER WE GAAN!"

Sue liep sacherijnig achter Jack aan naar buiten. Jesus, wat heeft die gozer een ochtendhumeur! Tjongejonge! Ze stak haar tong naar hem uit. Jack zag het en trok z'n wenkbrauw op. "Echt heel volwassen, luv…"

Sue grijnsde en haalde haar schouders op. Ze liepen een tijdje stil verder. Sue begon zich al te vervelen en begon bomen te tellen. Toen dat ,na ongeveer tien minuten OOK AL begon te vervelen vroeg ze heel zeurderig : "Jahack…hoelang is het nog lopen!"

Jack keek naar de lucht en toen naar de bergen. "Owh, ik gok een paar uur als we doorlopen…"

Sue sloeg tragisch haar handen voor haar gezicht. " WHAT! Ik ga dat hele teringeind niet weer terug lopen!"

"Well, little miss, ik vrees dat je geen keus hebt…"

Nadenkend liep Sue verder. "WACHT, ik heb een idee, laten we een stal zoeken, dan zadelen we twee paarden en dan-"

Jack stopte resoluut met lopen en draaide zich razendsnel om. "NO FUCKING WAY DAT JE MIJ TERUG OP DIE BLOODY HORSES KRIJGT!"

Sue herinnerde zich de 'prachtige' rit van Jack nog en begon gemeen te lachen. "Owhjah, Jack ik was even vergeten dat jij het gister zowat in je broek deed!"

Jack keek trots naar haar met z'n borst vooruit. "ik was helemaal niet bang,luv."

"Ja echt wel je gilde als een schoolmeisje die een spin in haar bed vond!" Sue grijnsde evil.

"Echt niet, ik gilde helemaal niet!"

"Echt vet van wel!"

"Echt…'vet' van niet!"

"Echt wel, echt wel!" Sue begon om Jack heen te springen. "Echt vet zeker van wel!"

"Echt zeker van niet!"kaatste jack terug. "En ik herinner me ook nog een zeker persoon die gister bijna de longen uit haar lijf gilde toen ze van een klifje moest springen!"

"HEH!" Brulde Sue verontwaardigt. "Das anders! Ik heb hoogtevrees!"

"Dus! Ik heb een paardenfobie!"

"AHA! Dus je geeft het toe!"

En zo bleef deze discussie de rest van de reisdoorgaan…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Collin was samen met Will aan het oefen met een zwaard. Natuurlijk had hij een houte speelgoedzwaard, MAAR hij voelde zich er 'mega,super, cool en sterk' mee. HAH, dacht hij bij zichzelf, ik ben Captine Collin schrik van de zeven zeeën! En samen met bootsman Berry kan ik alles aan! Als Sue me nu toch is kon zien. Vragend keek hij naar Will. "Will, wanneer komen Sue en Jack thuis?"

Vertwijfeld keek Will het jongetje aan. Wat moest hij tegen dat jochie zeggen? Dat z'n zus en Jack waarschijnlijk in de gevangenis zaten, of al bij het verhoor bij Commador Norrington zaten? Nee hij zou nog maar even wachten met antwoord geven op Collin's vraag tot hij precies wist waar ze zaten en wat er aan de hand was. Hij wilden het jongetje niet meer van streek maken dan nodig was.

Dus zei hij het enige antwoord wat hem op het moment goed leek. "Nou Collin ik denk dat Jack en Sue voor spullen voor het schip aan het kijken zijn. Maar ik weet bijna zeker dat ze snel weer terug zullen zijn." Hij glimlachte en om het jongetje met z'n gedachten ergens anders te brengen, ging hij verder met oefenen met z'n zwaard. Dat vond Collin geweldig om naar te kijken.

Maar op dat moment keek Collin ergens naar, merkte Will op. Collin keek naar iets in de verte.

Nu zag Will het ook. Het was al een beetje aan het schemeren toch was de man met drets, die op een verschrikkelijk ingewikkelde manier liep niet te missen. Er liep een nog redelijk jong meisje naast hem die hem aan het uitlachen was en af en toe een vinnig weerwoord terug kreeg en het dan uitschaterde. Er was duidelijk een discussie aan de gang. Dat kon maar een persoon op de hele wereld zijn: JACK!

Collin had ze ook herkend en vloog, blij en verrast, op z'n zus af.

"Sue! Sue! SUE! Kijk is wat ik heb gekregen!"Vol trots zwaaide hij met z'n speelgoedzwaardje. "COOL, heh! Nu kan ik ook gaan vechten, net als een echte piraat! Dat zeg Jack zelf!"

"Ooo… Zei Jack dat echt! Vroeg ze heel lief terwijl ze Collin een knuffel gaf en Jack een doodsbedreiging via haar ogen.

Jack grijnsde haar puppy-achtig aan en haalde z'n schouders op. Sue gaf hem een vinnig mep voor het 'veroorzaken van moordneigingen bij haar klein broertje' en samen met Will liepen ze naar binnen. Terwijl ze naar binnen liepen sloeg Will Jack op z'n schouders. "Jack fijn dat je weer zonder kleerscheuren terug bent, maar waarom duurde het zo lang!"

Jack begon trots te grijnzen. 'Well, Will that's a long story…"

Eenmaal binnen, voorzien van een bank, Lizz en rum begon jack 'zijn' verhaal te vertellen. Over hoe hard Sue had geschreeuwd toen ze dacht dat hij haar ging vermoorden, over hoe heldhaftig hij had gereageerd toen The Commador himself binnen kwam zetten. Owh, en vergeet niet het stuk dat hij Sue van het paard af kieperde en hoe ze wel honderd, zo niet duizenden meter naar beneden rolde. EN hoe hard Sue had gegild toen ze moesten springen van het klifje…

Toen Jack klaar was met zijn 'blufverhaal' begon Sue te vertellen.

Over hoe slim ze was geweest om naar de stal te rennen n onder de deken te gaan zitten. Over haar snelle reactie toen ze jack dwars door het dak van de hooischuur trok. Natuurlijk vergat ze het gedeelte niet over hoe hard jack had gegild op het paard, deed imitaties van hoe Jack van het arme paard lazerde. En vertelde ze grijnzend hoe ze Jack-pooh terug vond na de val, vast in een struik en te duizelig om er uit te komen.

Nadat iedereen uitgelachen was, Jack uitgescholden was over het feit dat hij NIET JACKY-POOH heten en Sue schor was geworden van het roepen 'JACKY-POOH', liep ze achter Liz aan naar haar kamer.

Ze liepen een lange gang door en de deur van haar kamer ging open. Sue's mond viel wagenwijd open. De kamer was prachtig! Er stond een hemelbed van mooi licht hout met cremkleurige gordijnen. Daarnaast stond een nachtkastje van hetzelfde soort hout, met een olielpamje erop erbij die in haar 'oude' tijd een fortuin had opgeleverd. Ook stond er een boekenkast, een bureau en een stoel met kussens in de kamer. Aan de zijkant was een waanzinnig groot raam met uitzicht op zee. Sue stond bijna te kwijlen. Elizabeth stond ondertussen naast haar en keek haar onderzoekend aan. "Zeg Sue-Anne, mag ik je wat vragen?"

Verschrikt keek Sue op, even vergetend dat er nog iemand naast haar stond. "Zeg maar Sue, hoor, en tuurlijk vraag maar raak."

"Nou… Ik weet niet precies hoe ik het moet vragen." Lizz begon een beetje rood te worden. "Maar ben jij , hoe zeg je dat, Jack's nieuwe jeweetwel?"

Sue werd nog roder dan Elizabeth. "IEWWWW! Waarom denkt iedereen dat steeds? NEE , thank god, NEE!" Ze schudden de 'verschrikkelijke' gedachten snel van zich af. "Nee ik ben z'n ehhe…" Wat moest ze zeggen? De waarheid? Ja dat zou leuk staan: Hallo ik ben Sue-Anne en ik kom uit de toekomst. Als ze dat zou zeggen stond ze zo op de brandstapel. Denk Sue denk! CHRIST, waarom ben ik altijd zo slecht met dat soort dingen!

"Nee ik ben z'n ehhe… z'n nichte van moederskant."Als een gek begon ze te denken. "M'n ouders zijn overleden aan… ehhe… cholera, ja cholera."Ze stond van zichzelf te kijken. "En ik hun testament stond dat Jack onze peetvader was, dus zijn we naar hem toegestuurd. Maar kan je er alsjeblieft niet teveel over vragen, het is zo kort geleden gebeurt en Collin en ik hebben het er erg moeilijk mee." En ze begon heel tragisch te kijken.

"O,ja,O ja, natuurlijk, het spijt me."Stotterde Lizz. Ze gaf Sue een bemoedigende glimlach. "noem me trouwens maar Liz, dat doet bijna iedereen."

Sue knikte beleeft. "Okay, dank je Liz, goedenacht."

"Goedenacht Sue."

"_Nou Sue, daar heb je jezlef weer goed uitgered! You go girl!"_

"Ja, weet ik, Jack heeft gelijk, liegen is net als fietsen, al heeft ie geen idee wat fietsen."

"_Precies, Sue je leert het vanzelf, en ju gaan slapen want wie weet wat je morgen gaat doen!" Zei het stemmetje bazig._

"Ja, baas!' mompelde Sue sarcastisch. Ze ging in het grote, warme zachte hemelbed liggen. Als dit de hemel niet is… en ze viel in slaap.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De volgende morgen werd Sue gewekt door een dienstmeisje van ongeveer haar eigen leeftijd. "Miss? Miss" Sue gaapte diep en dacht eerst dat Jack aan d'r kop liep te zeuren met z'n ge-little miss. Nogmaals gaapte ze diep en deed haar ogen dromerig open. "Wie? Watte?"

"U moet opstaan, het ontbijt is gereed."

Sue leefde nog steeds in het land der dromen. "Huh, ontbijt?"

"Ja ontbijt, miss, kom, u moet zich omkleden."

Sue was nu redelijk wakker. "Omkleden? Wat is er mis met wat ik nu aanheb?"

"Nou ze zijn… een tikkeltje vies, miss." Probeerde het dienstmeisje zo netjes mogelijk te zeggen.

Sue keek naar haar kleren. Verrek het meisje had gelijk. Even was ze vergeten dat ze onder een oude paarde deken had gelegen, bovenin een hooischuur had gezeten , door de aarden en dode platen naar beneden was gerold en in het zoute zeewater had gelegen. Man wat stonk ze!

Alsof het meisje d'r gedachten kon legen, of omdat ze te dichtbij stond, vroeg het dienstmeisje. "Of wilt u mischien eerst in bad?"

Sue wist niet hou gauw ze het bed uit moest. "JA GRAAG!"

Lachend wees het meisje Sue de badkamer. Ze wees ook handdoeken en zeep aan. En een hele toilet tafel gewapend met kammen,borstels en andere meisjesdingen. "Als u nog vragen heeft, ik ben uw kleren aan het klaarleggen.

"Okay, dank je." Kon Sue net uitbrengen terwijl ze in de deur naar de badkamer stond te kwijlen. De badkamer paste perfect bij de rest van het huis. Hij was prachtig! Het bad was van wit marmer gemaakt niet als de wastafel en aan de rand van de tafel hing een grote spiegel. Met open mond keek Sue rond. WHo! Die Lizz en Will hebben het echt helemaal te gek!

Na meer dan een half uur in bad te hebben gelegen, alle zeepjes en shampoos te hebben geprobeerd stapte ze het bad uit en liep in een zachte witte badjas haar kamer in.

Daar lag een prachtige goude jurk op haar te wachten.

"MY GOD! I'm in heaven!"

Nou ja, 'heaven' was een groot word bedacht Sue toen ze afgekneld in de jurk zat. CHRIST! Dit kan nooit goed voor je zijn, als dit zo doorgaat wordt m'n middel straks geamputeerd! Maar goed, ze had geen zin meer om het kleren ding uit te doen en de rest van de dag in een badjas te lopen, aangezien haar oude kleren in de was zaten. En een grote reden was dat ze stierf van de honger.

Ze liep wankeltjes de trap af en kreeg een flashback van de eerste keer dat ze probeerde van de trap te komen. Maar gelukkig gin alles goed en na drie keer de verkeerde kamer in te zijn gelopen kwam ze uit bij de eetzaal waar Collin, Will, Lizz en Jack al aan het etenwaren.

Ze plofte, absoluut NIET elegant en meisjeachtig, tegenover jack neer die glazig naar z'n brood staarde.

"Zo slecht geslapen, Jack?" Grijnsde Sue.

"Je moest is weten,luv."Bromde Jack. Hij keek even op van z'n brood en keek naar haar. Spontaan liet hij z'n brood vallen en staarde haar aan. "Bloody HELL! Yer a girl!"

Sue keek hem beledigt aan. "Weet je het is nog veel te vroeg voor jouw verschrikkelijke gevoel voor humor."

Jack begon schuin te grijnzen. 'Toegegeven, mijn nederige verontschuldiging M'lady." En hij maakte een elegante buiging.

Sue proesten het uit. "Who, wie ben jij en wat heb je met de echte Jack gedaan!"

Jack keek haar gekrengd aan. "Wat bedoel je daar nou mee!"

"Nou, jij piraat, piraat niet beleeft, conclusie jij kan niet bleeft zijn!" Sue rolde met haar ogen. "Duh!"

Ze had Jack duidelijk beledigt. "That's Bull, luv, waarom zou ik niet EN beleeft EN piraat kunnen zijn!"

"Omdat…" Sue zat heel hard naar een logisch klinkend antwoord te zoeken. "Gewoon, omdat, daarom!"

Jack keek haar schamper aan. "Right… Luv, believe me I can read, writhe, Latijns, Spaans, Frans, Afrikaans en nog een paar vreemde talen. Never treat a women wrong, never shot a men in the back. Als dat niet betekend dat ik beleeft ben weet ik het ook niet meer!"

Sue knikte. "Okay toegegeven, je bent beleeft, als je d'r zin in hebt." En jack begon te grijnzen.

"Dusse, Jack, wanneer gaan we The Pearle zoeken? Vandaag toch wel heh!" Jack schrok duidelijk van haar avontuurlijk idee, hij herstlede zich snel. "Well, luv, we worden door de hele Royal Navy gezocht, dus het lijkt me beter als we ons een paar dagen gedeist houden."

"Weet je dat zeker?"

"For one hunderd procent,luv!"

Sue knikte. "Nou okay dan…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

En zo gingen er drie dagen voorbij. Sue vond het geweldig. Er werdt super voor haar gezorgt, leerde van Liz alles over paardrijden, Will vertelde haar alles over het eiland en ze was al drie keer met Collin gaan zwemmen in zee.

Ook kreeg ze schermles van Jack en dat was een stuk moeilijker dan ze had gedacht. De eerste dag kon ze het zwaard niet eens normaal vasthouden zonder dat andere mensen dekking moest gaan zoeken. Maar na drie lessen leefde Jack nog, redelijk, en snapte ze eindelijk welke kant van het zwaard gevaarlijk was. Ze had een paar stappen geleerd en wat valse trucjes van Jack die ze al meer dan eens op HEM had toegepast.

Zoals nu. Ze stond tegenover Jack, beiden stonden ze doodstil en het deed haar denken aan een goedkope cowboyfilm. Opeens haalde Jack uit, gaf zei een gilm en dook naar achter. Ze hoorde Jack vals lachen en ze beet op haar lip. Dit zou ze hem betaald zetten. Ze greep haar pols beet en begon heel verdrietig te huilen. "Auw,Auw, m'n pols."

Ze hoorde jack z'n zwaard in de grond steken en op haar af lopen. "Everthing alright,luv?" klonk het geschrokken. Hier had ze opgewacht. Vliegesnvlug schoot ze overeind, gaf Jack een zet en mikte haar zwaard op z'n borst.

"Nu wel." Grijnsde ze evil. Jack keek haar beledigt aan. "Bloody wench!"

Sue keek hem bestraffend aan en wees met haar wijsvinger op hem. "Tut, tut, Jack dat is niet aardig om te zeggen, zeker niet als je tegenstander met een zwaard in haar handen staat en jij zonder wapens zit."

Jack lachte lief terug. "Dan moet de tegenstander wel zo slim zijn om het zwaard aan de goede kant vast te houden. Hij pakte het zwaard vast, draaide het een kwartslag zodat Sue lost moest laten. "Kijk,luv, dit is de BOTTE kant en dit de SCHERPE kant! Hij gooide het zwaard in de lucht en ving het bij het handvat. "Je moet het zo vasthouden, en niet zo zoals jij steeds doet."

Jack kwam met behulp van het zwaard overeind. "Kijk door een domme fout, zijn de rollen nu omgedraaid, nu heb IK een wapen en JIJ hebt niks."

Sue haalde haar schouders op. "Ag ik heb tenminste m'n persoonlijkheid nog…"

Jack begon te lachen gaf haar haar zwaard terug en deed de zijne terug in z'n riem.

Sue plofte op een hooibaal neer. "ik kap d'r voor vandaag mee, ik ben kapot!"

"Nu al,luv?" Jack fronste.

"Nu al? We zijn al bijna drie uur bezig, ik ben bek af!"

'Alright, alright, we stoppen er mee!" jack sjokte ook naar de hooiebaal en ging naast Sue zitten. "Zo little girl, do ye likei t here!"

"Yeah, dhu, het is hier prachtig! Will en Liz zijn super aardig, het huis is mega groot, ze hebben hier lekker weer een straalblauw zee, PAARDEN!" Ze keek vanuit haar ooghoeken grijnzend naar Jack. "En natuurlijk is de schermles ook bloody briljant!" voegde ze lachend toe.

"Good,luv, that's all I want to know."Hij sloeg z'n arm even om haar heen en drukte Sue tegen zich aan. Vervolgens stond hij op en liep hij weg zonder om te kijken.

Sue keek hem fronsend na. "Wat had die gozer opeens?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De volgende morgen stond Sue op en deed haar ochtendroutine: uitslapen, in bad, haren kammen, jurk aan.

Net toen ze de slaapkamer uitliep stonden Liz en Will voor haar. "Sue." Begon Liz op gedempte toon. "We moeten even met je praten."

"Maar lees eerst deze brief."Voegde Will toe en overhandigde haar een brief.

Stomverbaasd zonder idee waar het over ging pakte Sue de brief aan. Ze begon hem te lezen. Per regel werd haar gezicht witter en haar ogen groter. Bijna in tranen las ze de brief uit. "That sone of a bitch…"

**Ja ik had zo'n zin om weer iets met Sue en Co te doen. Eigenlijk wilde in verder gaan met CQ maar daarvoor moet ik eerst HTSF afmaken en ik ben vrolijken heb geen zin in debrie stuff. Maar aan HTSF ga ik ook snel weer verder haar, wees maar niet bang:P**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow,**

**-TBC-**


	17. The Roof,The Roof,The Roof Is One Fire!

**Nou nou ik ben wel druk vandaag zeg:P ik wil nog even zeggen dat dit chap 4321 words heeft en ik ga dr proberen minsten 5000 van te maken, wens me suc6 en enjoy the rid, caus it's ganna be a rollercoaster YAY!**

**NOG EVEN OVER MOI: IK HEB NU 152 REVIEWS IK WIL IEDEREEN BEDANKEN DIE ZO GESTOORD IS OM IETS VAN ME TE DURVEN LEZEN! JULLIE ZIJN THE BEST, THE APSOLUTE NUMERO 1! I LUVVVV YE! ( ik ga later iedereen bedanken, kay) DANKZIJ JULLIE BEN IK BLIVJEN SCHRIJVEN, THANKS, JE WEET NIET WAT HET VOOR ME BETEKEND! OP NAAR DE 200! YAYAYAYA!**

**Warning) Voor mensen die gelovig zijn, ik zou dit hoofdstuk skippen. Er word vrij veel met god gescholden en ehe tja het einde is ook niet al te 'Ik ben een goede Christen' zegmaar. Verder meld ik even dat ik niet anti christen/god ben ofzo! Jullie moeten Sue hebben!**

**Hoofdstuk 17: The roof, the roof, the roof is on FIRE!**

Hoe kon die me dit aandoen! Weer flitsten de woorden van de brief door Sue's hoofd:

_Dearest Sue,_

_I'm gone. I'm after my beautifel Pearle. If ye read this, dan zit ik al midden op de ocean. Ik laat jouw samen met Collin bij The Turners achter. Ik wil jullie niet nog een keer in gevaar brengen, en besids ye hate sailing, dus ik denk dat dit het beste voor ons allemaal is. Je zei gisteravond zelf dat je het bij Will en Liz geweldig vond._

_So goodbye, luv,_

_I'll miss ye,_

_P.s: In de envelop zit one of the medallion's die is veel waard, bewaar hem dus goed want ik kom d'r voor terug._

Godverdomme ik met m'n grote mond ook! Sue kon zichzelf wel voor d'r kop slaan. Ik haat zeilen echt niet zo erg! En in gevaar? Dat viel echt reuze mee, ja een klein schotwondje maar voor de rest niks! Hoe kon die bastard dit nou doen?

Verslagen keek Sue op naar Will en Liz. "Hoelang wisten jullie al dat hij dit van plan was?"

Berouwvol keken ze terug. "Hij had het er al over toen je in coma lag." Vertelde Will. "Maar toen dachten we niet dat hij het zou menen. Je weet niet hoe hij is. Maar gisteren, na het voorval met de achtervolging, het vallen van die berg en de klif, dat was voor hem de doorslag. Hij gaf ons gisteravond de brief toen jij met Collin aan het zwemmen was, vroeg ons om het jullie pas nu te vertellen en vertrok."

"En jullie zeiden niks! Jullie lieten hem gewoon WEGGAAN? IK HEB NIET EENS GOODBYE KUNNEN ZEGGEN!" Huilend stormde Sue de trap op, naar haar kamer, keek naar The Medallion, deed het om haar nek.

Hoe kon Jack dit nou doen? Na alles wat er was gebeurt! En nu was hij gewoon WEG en er was niks meer aan te doen…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dus zo begon Sue's en Collin's nieuw leven bij The Turners. Collin was nog te jong voor school maar Sue was een hele andere zaak. Will en Liz wilden Sue een goede opleiding geven onder het mom van 'dat had Jack ook vast gewild'. Dus werd ze op een HUISHOUDSSCHOOL geplaatst! Om te leren SCHOON TE MAKEN! En alsof dat nog niet erg genoeg was, was het ook nog een… NONNENSCHOOL! Van alle scholen in de hele FREAKING Caribean werd ze op een nonnenschool gedumpt! En gedumpt werd ze, het was zo'n kostschool waar je ook nog in moest slapen…

……...

Maar goed, Sue probeerde het van de positieve kant te bekijken toen ze naar de school werd gebracht. Het probleem was alleen dat ze de hele koetsreis geen enkel positief punt kon bedenken…

De moed zonk haar in de schoenen toen ze de koets uitstapte met een tas vol kleren en rotzooi. Langzaam liep ze richting de ingang en werd er al door een lange magere non uitgepikt.

De non keek haar heel streng aan. Ze had een dikke uilenbril op die op haar haakneus bengelde. "Zeg jongedame." Begon ze. "Weet u niet dat het hier ten strengste verboden is om in een broek rond te lopen!" En ze keek naar Sue's broek alsof ze de duivel zelf droeg.

"O" Antwoorde Sue kil terug.

De non keek haar fel aan. "Schiet maar op jongedame, doe snel een jurk aan, voordat de pastoor je ziet! U mag dan wel bij de dochter van The Goveneur wonen, dat maakt u nog niet in de gelegenheid de regels te ondermeiden!"

Het laatste sprankje hoop stierf dramatisch in Sue. Met een kop op onweer volgde ze de non naar haar nieuwe kamer. Ze liep naar binnen. "Wat een klein klote hok is dit zeg!" mompelde ze boos toen ze zag dat de non weg was.

In de kamer stonden twee bedden, twee nachtkastjes met elke een kaars erop. Er stond één kast waar je je kleren in kon doen en that was it! De vloer was van donkerhout gemaakt en de muren waren grijs en grauw. Om de kamer nog van een beetje vrolijkheid te voorzien was er een piepklein raampje dat wagenwijd openstond.

"Er bestaat dus echt een hel op aarde!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nadat Sue zich in een grijze jurk had gewurmd, die trouwens perfect bij de muur aansloot, werd ze door de school rondgeleid, door dezelfde nog steeds hooghartig kijkend non.

De school bestond uit drie gebouwen. De school zelf, de slaapkamers waar ook de keuken en eetzaal bij zat en een klein kerkje. Om de gebouwen heen stond een grote brede stenen muur, zodat niemand het in z'n hoofd haalde in te breken, vertelde de non. Maar volgens Sue stond de muur er gewoon om leerlingen niet de gelegenheid te geven te vluchten, wat haar per minuut aantrekkelijker leek.

Als laatste deel van 'de tour des verveling' werd ze haar nieuwe klas in geleid. Meteen vielen een paar dingen Sue meteen op: iedereen droeg hetzelfde grijs, er waren geen jongens en iedereen, behalve de non, keek verlangend naar buiten.

Sue werd naast een vriendelijke kijkend meisje neergezet in de middelste rij achteraan.

"Joi, mijn naam is Beth, ik ben je kamergenoot. Zeg maar Betty dat doet iedereen." Ze glimlachte en schudden de hand.

"Mijn naam is Sue-Anne." Antwoorden Sue op haar beurt. En zeg maar Sue."

"Okay, SUE, wat vind je van je nieuw school?" Vroeg Betty.

Sue wilde net zeggen dat ze nog liever op een klein eilandje met kannibalen werd gedropt dan hier de rest van de dag te slijten, maar werd onderbroken door een sacherijnig kijkende non die duidelijk de lerares was.

"Als het u niet teveel stoot, jongedame, dan gaan WE verder met de les!" Zei de non bits. "Attentie dames, pak jullie bijbel en sla die open op bladzijde 376."

De rest van de dag werd Sue dood gekweld met De Heer, Jezus, Maria en vergeet niet: DE DUIVEL!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Maar goddank, haleloeja kwam er een einde aan de verschrikkelijke dag. Rond zes uur strompelde Sue haar kamer binnen en bedacht verwonderd dat zelfs op een schep werken minder vermoeiend was.

Eenmaal binnen zag ze Betty zitten die druk aan het schrijven was. Betty had nog niet door dat Sue binnen was en hier nam Sue , als piraat-in-de-leer gretig gebruik van. Stilletjes sloot ze de deur en sloop grijnzend op Betty af.

Stilletjes ging ze achter Betty staan en brulde opeens:"WAT SCHRIJF JE!"

Betty liet van schrik bijna het inktpotje omvallen en keek verschrikt naar Sue die stond te gieren van het lachen. "Je had je gezicht is moeten zien, ik zweer je vloog bijna!" grijnsde Sue.

Betty haalde opgelucht adem. "Gelukkig jij bent het."

"Jup, gebroken en hondsmoe, maar nog steeds Sue."Zei Sue en ging op haar bed liggen. "Dus wat ben je allemaal aan het schrijven?"

Ze glimlachte verlegen. "Ik ben een brief aan het schrijven naar Thoms, dat is m'n vriendje."

Sue keek gefascineerd op. "Zozo, daar mogen de nonnetjes zeker niks van weten, heh!"

Betty knikte. "Daar mogen ze absoluut niks van weten! Ik weet nog het vorige meisje dat een vriendje had. Die werd een hele dag opgesloten. Ze mocht een week niet naar buiten en kreeg met De Spriet!"

Fronsend en niet begrijpend keek Sue haar aan.

"Heb je nog nooit van De Spriet gehoord?"Vroeg Betty verbaast. "Nou, dat is een lange dunne stok die je heel makkelijk kan buigen. En dat doet toch pijn als ze daarmee op je handen slaan!"

Geschrokken keek Sue naar haar. "Je bedoelt dat ze hier aan lijfstraffen doen!"

"Ja, natuurlijk, hoe wil je anders een goede volgeling worden van god, zonder dat je gestraft word voor je zonden."

Sue slikte. "Enne, wat verstaan ze dan wel onder 'zonden'?"

"Nou ehhe, een te korte rok dragen, kijken naar jongens, onbeleefd zijn tegen mensen die hoger staan dan jijzelf, vergeten te bidden na de maaltijd, niet goed schoonmaken, O en vergeet niet te vloeken!"

Sue's gezicht verstrakte en ze liet zich terug op het bed vallen. BIDDEN? Nog nooit gedaan! BELEEFT ZIJN! Dat zie ik niet zitten! NIET VLOEKEN! Ik doe niet anders! Ze zuchten. Hoe ga ik deze verdoemde plek in GODSNAAM overleven!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"IEDEREEN OPSTAAN! HET IS AL ZES UUR GEWEEST! IEDEREEN OPSTAAN!" Klonk het veel te vroeg door de gangen.

Sue deed slaperig één oog open. "Zes uur, no bloody way dat ik me nest al uit kom!" En ze draaide zich nog een keek om.

Jammer genoeg werd het uitslapen haar gewoonweg niet GEGUND! Betty porde haar in haar zij. "Sue je moet opstaan anders krijg je geen eten."

Sue zag een weegschaal voor zich met een feestmaal aan de ene kant en een warm comfortabel bed aan de andere kant. "Ik ga voor slapen…"Mompelde ze, alweer op weg naar dromenland.

"Je krijgt niet alleen geen eten maar ook nog De Spriet." Fluisterde Betty.

Naja zodra ze met mishandeling gingen dreigen wilde Sue wel wakker worden. "Okay, okay, jij je zin ik ben al wakker!"

Betty begon te lachen en trok me uit bed. Sue zuchten en keek walgend naar de grijze jurk die haar tegemoet straalde. "Zeg, welke gek heeft deze kleren eigenlijk uitgevonden! Ze zijn echt super mega lelijk! Ik zou m'n hond dit nog niet eens als deken laten gebruiken!" mopperde Sue sacherijnig van het vroege opstaan.

"Ja vertel mij wat!" Stemde Betty in. "Sinds ik hier zit durf ik niet eens meer naar buiten te gaan, ik schaam me rot in dat grijs!"

"Wanneer mogen we eigenlijk naar buiten!" Vroeg Sue hoopvol.

"O,je mag alleen zondag buiten de muren, want zondag is de dag des rust." Vertelde Betty die er opeens heel heilig uit ging zien.

Sue's mond viel open. "DUS de rest van de week zitten we HIER? Hier binnen!"

"Ehhe, ja eigenlijk wel. Hoewel je tussen de middag wel even naar buiten mag om een luchtje te scheppen."

Niet naar buiten, drong het tot Sue door. Maar ik kan niet tegen opgesloten zitten! Sinds ik met Jack omga HOU ik van buiten zijn! Ik ga hier DOOD! Sue keek naar het raam en vroeg zich af op hoe hoog ze zaten.

Gelukkig werd ze snel op andere gedachten gebracht door Betty. "Sue, kom we moeten gaan anders komen we te laat voor het ontbijt!"

De twee meiden renden de trap af, twee lange gangen door en kwamen uit bij een eetzaal waar zo'n honderd á tweehonderd andere meisjes zaten. De pastoor zat als hoofd bij een ellenlange tafel en vlug gingen Sue en Betty zitten. Net op tijd, want de pastoor begon met praten.

Na zo'n drie minuten begon Sue de bakstenen in de muur te tellen want die hele vent was gewoonweg niet te volgen. Het enige zinnige wat ze eruit kon halen was dat The Lord goed was en The Devil slecht en dat je dat vooral niet moest vergeten. Ook kwam er nog een heel wauwelverhaal over verdoemenis en de hel en dat als je heel slecht was de duivel je hoogstpersoonlijk kwam halen.

Sue zag overal om haar heen angstige gezicht van meisje die met open mond naar de pastoor luisterde. Sue had haar leven geven om hier de film the Exorcist te vertonen. Man, deze mensen geloven echt ALLES!

Maar EINDELIJK, na een halfuur preken was de pastoor klaar en zat Sue gewapend met een lepel naar de pap te staren klaar om aan te vallen.

Maar nee, Sue werd nog net op tijd gered door een por van Betty, want ze moesten eerst nog bidden.

EEN DAN DUURDEN GODVERDOMME-, hoh, Sue dat mag je niet zeggen! Ze herstelde zichzelf. En dat duurden toch deksels lang! Sue maakte een braak beweging. De rest van haar leven zou ze het met de scheldwoorden deksels,verdorie en verdikkie moeten stellen. Zou de duivel haar niet gewoon NU al komen halen!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Na het eten, wat trouwens echt niet te pruimen was, kregen ze lessen godsdienst, en godsdienst en godsdienst. En alsof dat niet verschrikkelijk genoeg was kregen ze ook nog een paar uur schoonmaak- en naailes.

S'avonds kwam Sue gebroken en met bloedende vingers haar slaapkamer in strompelen. Ze haalde nog net haar bed en plofte hondsmoe neer.

Betty kwam een paar minuten later binnen. "En, Sue, hoe vond je je eerster officiële schooldag?"

"Weet je zeker dat je het aan kan om dat te horen."Bromde Sue, die op haar buik lag en met haar gezicht in een kussen lag. "Echt Betty ik snap niet hoe je het hier uithoud!"

"Aag, dat is niet zo moeilijk. Ik ben als wees op straat opgegroeid. Ik heb alleen maar armoe gekend, ik ben allang blij dat ik hier terecht kan."

Sue ging rechtop zitten. "O, sorry Betty dat wist ik niet."

Betty glimlachte. "Owh, dat geeft niet hoor."Ze pauzeerde even. "en waar kom jij vandaan?"

"_Verzin iets SNEL!"Brulde het stemmetje in haar hoofd. _

"Ikke, nou ehhe." Sue besloot dezelfde leugen te gebruiken als bij The turners. "M'n ouders zijn gestorven aan cholera en toen ben ik met m'n broertje naar m'n peetvader gestuurd, Jack Sp-… Jack, maar die kon niet voor ons zorgen." Heh das niet eens een leugen… "En toen heeft hij ons achtergelaten bij z'n goede vrienden Will en Elizabeth Turner."

Betty keek me met grote ogen aan. "Ben jij een pleegkind van The Turners!"

"Ehe, ja?"

Betty sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. " O, het spijt me als ik iets onbeleefds heb gezegd!"

Sue keek verrast op en het duurde even voor ze door had waar Betty zo'n punt van maakt. In deze tijd had je te maken met bepaalde rangen, en op het moment stond zij bovenaan en Betty onderaan. "Heh, we zijn gelijk hoor. Ik ben echt niet zo bijzonder of zo, ik heb alleen een beetje geluk gehad met pleegouders verder niks."

Betty glimlachte verlegen. "Weet je Sue, jij klinkt helemaal niet zoals al die andere rijke kinderen. Die denk altijd maar dat ze beter zijn dan andere, alleen maar omdat ze in een rijk gezin geboren zijn. Ik heb echt een hekel aan die kinderen!"

Sue knikte. "Ja, ik savvy wat je bedoelt."

Bety keek verwonderd op. "Wat betekend 'savvy'?"

Sue keek haar geschrokken aan. "Weet je niet wat savvy betekend!"

"Nee." Antwoorden ze.

Sue viel tragisch terug op het bed neer. "Okay, luister goed want ik leg het maar één keer uit!"

En zo bleven Sue en Betty nog een paar uur doorgaan over het geweldige woordje savvy'' .

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zo ging er een maand voorbij, zonder nieuws van Jack. Elke ochtend en avond stond Sue dromerig door het kleine raampje te staren en hoopte vurig om een zwart schip te zien, maar elke keer werd ze teleurgesteld. Elke dag werd Sue beter in wat ze noemde: Haar klote karwijtjes. Ze hoopte dat als ze de karwijtjes, zoals bidden, koken en schoonmaken, goed deed Jack vast wel snel zou terug komen. Ze bad vooral veel, want volgens IEDEREEN scheen het te helpen. Elke keer vroeg ze heel netjes: Laat Jack alstublieft snel terug komen, alstublieft!

Maar na nog een week zonder spoor van The Pearle gaf Sue het bidden op. God zag haar gewoon niet staan, waarschijnlijk was ze niet belangrijk genoeg. Ze begon haar klusjes steeds slechter te doen en luisterde amper nog als iemand iets tegen haar zei.

Op een zekere morgen sloeg het noodlot toe. Sue had keukendienst en moest voor de pap zorgen met nog een stuk of vijf andere meisje.

Gapend en denken aan haar warme bedje stond ze in de pan pruttelende pap te roeren, toen er plotseling een muis onder het fornuis vandaan schoot.

Ze gaf een keiharde gil, liet de lepel vallen en begon als een gek rond te stampen. "GODVERDOMME TERING MUIS!" Dodelijk keek ze rond. "WAAR ZIT JE KLOTE KRENG!"

Een non had het geschreeuw gehoord, wat geen grote opgaven was, en kwam op haar af gerend. "Miss Sue waar bent u mee bezig!"Gilde ze kwaad. "Hoe durft u met de Almachtige Heer te vloeken!"

Sue stopte even met het rondstampen als een olifant en keek de non woedend aan. "DE ALMACHTIGE HEER! DE ALMACHTIGE HEER! DIE KLOTE VENT VAN BOVEN DOET HELEMAAL NIKS MACHTIGS ! HIJ HELPT ME VOOR GEEN METER EN STUURT OOK NOG IS EEN MUIS OP ME AF!"

Van al die ketterij en godslastering werd de non spierwit viel flauw, maar werd jammer genoeg door de pastoor gevangen die de hele actie vanuit een hoek gevolgd had. Snel riep hij versterking, aangezien Sue door het dolle heel was en nog steeds door de keuken liep te stampen opzoek naar de muis.

Drie nonnen kwamen aanstormen en sprongen op Sue af, die vervolgens naar de kamer van de pastoor werd gesleurd. Maar zo snel gaf Sue het niet op, ze was al neergeschoten, had in coma gelegen, was achtervolgd door de Royal Navey en had van een klif gesprongen. No BLOODY way dat ze haar zomaar mee kregen!

Ze begon te tieren, te gillen,te trappen en te vloeken met alles wat er bij haar naar binnen schoot. Overal gingen deuren open en alles meisjes stonden verwonderd te kijken en te luisteren. Hier en daar sloeg zelfs een meisje haar handen voor haar oren.

Na een heel gevecht werd ze uiteindelijk de kamer van de pastoor in gesmeten en op een stoel gezet. Nog steeds vastgehouden door de nonnen, kwam de pastoor voor haar staan.

"En miss Sue, wat was u nou eigenlijk aan het doen?" Vroeg hij gespeeld vaderlijk.

Ze keek hem fel aan. "Het is Sue-Anne voor u, alleen mensen die ik aardig vind mogen me Sue noemen. En alsof u niet had gezien wat ik aan het doen was! U stond als een vieze rat alles op een afstandje te begluren! En dan nog wat-!"

Verder kwam ze niet.

De pastoor haalde uit en sloeg haar op haar rechterwang. Sue's hoofd schoot naar links en even was ze doodstil, niet alleen omdat haar rechterwang gloeide ase hell, maar ook omdat die vieze gore klerenlijder haar gewoon ONGESTRAFT kon slaan.

Ze herstelde zich snel en keek hem aan vol woeden,haat en minnacht aan. "Hoe durf je MIJ zomaar te slaan." Siste ze.

"Ik doe wat god me opdraagt, m'n kind." Antwoorden de pastoor vroom.

"Ik ben uw kind niet en ik kan me niet voorstellen dat God u opdraagt om meisjes te slaan!"

KLATS, weer had ze een klap te pakken, nu op haar rechterwang. Vol woeden draaide ze haar hoofd naar de pastoor en keek hem vol woeden aan, maar hield haar mond.

"Zusters." Zei de pastoor. "Breng haar naar de kerk en sluit haar op zodat ze kan bidden voor vergiffenis. Ik bedenk morgen wel een gepaste straf hoor haar."

Gillend,schreeuwend,krabbend,schoppend werd Sue naar de kerk gesleurd. Ze het drie-trede-lange trapje af gegooi en lande op de koude en vergeet niet HARD kerkvloer. Ze keek dodelijk achterom en zag dat de deur al dicht zat en hoorde de sleutels klikken, een teken dat de deur op slot zat.

"Nou, no BLOODY way dat ik voor die klootzak-van-boven ga zitten bidden HEH!" bromde ze boos. Maar wat moest ze hier de hele FREAKING nacht gaan doen?

Toen herinnerde ze dat ze een tijdje terug een paar Klerken wijn had zien verstoppen en de vloer van het kantoor van de pastoor. Toen had ze nog een vaag, KRANKZINNGE vermoeden dat alcohol slecht was, maar op het moment had ze niks te verliezen. Dus…

Ze luisterde aandachtig of er geen mensen rond de kerk liepen, zuchten opgelucht toen ze niemand hoorde, pakte een grote mokerhamer uit de gereedschapskist en sloeg met al haar kracht een paar keer op de vloer in het kantoor. Na drie klappen begaf de vloer het en begonnen Sue's ogen te glinsteren bij de aanblik van de flessen wijn.

Dat zal hem leren onschuldige meisjes te slaan, grijnsde Sue terwijl ze naar de versplinterde vloer keek en zette de eerste fles wijn aan haar lippen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Na ongeveer ander halve fles te hebben leeg gezopen kreeg Sue opeens een GEWELIDGE INGEVING. Ze zou De Grote Heer Van Boven is laten zien dat hij haar beter niet had kunnen negeren…

Ze zocht alle wijnflessen die nog over waren bij elkaar en verspreiden de inhoud over de vloer, het orgeltje, de biechtstoel, het kantoor en het grote kruis. Toen trok ze een bronzen kruis met Jezus eraan van de muur en sloeg het glas-en-lood-raam aan diggelen. Ze klom naar buiten met nog een volle fles in haar hand.

"Hehehe… Ik zal dat zootje ongeregeld hier is leren niet te spotten met Sue-Anne!" Ze maakte een spoor van wijn naar de kerk naar een zandpaatje. "Nou machtige God is zien of je dit kan tegenhouden." Mompelde ze dronken en keek even richting hemel.

Vervolgens haalde ze een aansteker uit har zak en stak het wijnspoor aan. WOESSSS… daar gingen de eerste vlammen richting kerk…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Commador Norrington zat rustig aan z'n bureau z'n papierwerk te maken onder het licht van een olielampje. Oeff. Hij wreef over z'n slaap. Wat kon het hier toch saaie zijn in Port Royal. Afgezien van de hele affaire met die Sparrow, was er in bijna twee en een halve maand niks bijzonders gebeurt. Dat was aan de ene kant goed, voor de dorpelingen, maar voor hem was het BLOODY saai!

Zuchtend bekeek hij nogmaals de papieren van het rechtshof. Ja hij had het goed gedaan, alles klopte. Gelukkig dan kon hij naar huis, het was al laat. Hij stond op en borg z'n inkt en veer op. Hij liep naar het raam en staarde naar buiten.

Wat was het hier toch prachtig, dacht Norrington, veel beter dan het koude Engeland waar hij was opgegroeid. Trots keek hij naar het vredige stadje, hij was zo goed! Hij was zeker weten de beste Commador die ooit in deze stad had geleefd.

Trots staarde hij de donkere nacht in. Nou ja donker… Hij keek nog is beter. Een klein lichtpuntje branden fel aan de andere kant van de stad. Wat kon dat zijn? Was dat niet de plek waar de kerk stond? Hij keek nog is goed en werd bleek. "O LORD, HET IS BRAND!"Snel hij moest naar z'n mannen! Ze hadden namelijk geen eigen brandweer in Port Royal, omdat er bijna nooit brand was.

Norrington snelde de kazerne in, waar nog een stuk of vijftien soldaten waren. "SCHIET OP LUIE DONDERS! ER IS BRAND!" tierde Norrington.

Een groep kaartende soldaten keken verbaast p, de slapende soldaten werden verschrikt wakker en de soldaten die net weg wilde gaan pakte snel hun wapen.

Binnen nog minder dan een minuut waren alle soldaat te paard op de voet gevolgd door Norrington die zeker wilde zijn dat er geen soldaten achterbleven.

Na wat eeuwig leek te duren kwam ze bij de brand aan. Het was erger dan The Commador had gedacht. De kerk stond al in vuur en vlam. Snel droeg hij z'n soldaten op het vuur te blussen en begon radeloos rond de kerk te lopen om te kijken hoe erg de schaden was.

Opeens hoorde hij gezang en draaide zich om.

Een paar meter voor hem stond een stomdronken meisje te rondjes rond de kerk te dansen terwijl ze liep te zingen: The Roof,The Roof, The Roof Is On Fire! Ze begon steeds uitbundiger en slungelige te dansen en nam om de paar seconden een slop van een wijnfles. Na nog een paar ronddansjes verloor ze haar evenwicht en plofte ze in het zand neer.

Ze begon als een debiel te lachen en zag toen pas Norrington staan. Totaal niet onder de indruk keer ze hem aan en kreeg weer last van een lachstuip.

Norrington was woeden. Hoe durfde zo'n dronken meid HEM uit te lachen. "What's so funny, miss?" Zei hij op ijzige toon.

Het meisje keek hem weer aan en begon weer te hikken van de lach. "Its, it's (hik)… it's…" Ze proesten in lachen uit.

"WAT IS ER!"Schreeuwde Norrington die nu echt z'n geduld verloor.

"It's…It's… It's… Yer HAT!... HAHAHA… Yer HAT! (hik)"

"En WAAROM is m'n hoed zo grappig!"Siste Norringon.

Het meisje schudden met haar wijsvinger en bleef hysterisch lachen. "No…nononono… HAHAHA… It's not yer hat… (hik) it's the FIRE ON yer hat, that's SOOOO funny! (hik)"

"WHAT!" Nu voelde Norrington het ook. Z'n hoed stond IN DE FIK!Schreeuwende rende hij naar de dichtstbijzijnde soldaat, sleurde de emmer uit z'n handen en gooide de inhoud over z'n hoofd. Druipnat en razen keek hij om. Het meisje lag nu over de grond te rollen van het lachen en gemeen naar hem te wijzen. HOE DURFDE ZE! Hij was The Commador! Niemand mocht hem uitlachen! Van achter zich hoorde hij geproest en met een blik des doods keek hij rond. Nu stonden ZIJN soldaten HEM uit te lachen! "Mannen, GA ALS DE SODEMIETER DAT VUUR DOVEN!"

Mopperend gingen de soldaten weer aan het werk, boos dat ze een gave show gingen missen.

Norrington draaide zich om richting het meisje, dat nu grijnzen, dronken en vol verwachting naar hem zat te kijken. Wacht is, had hij dit meisje niet eerder gezien? Hij keek nog is goed. Ja zeker weten, maar waar? Hij dacht diep na. JA! Hij wist het weer, zij was het meisjes van BLOODSY SPARROW! Zij was het meisje dat ze hadden neergeschoten, zij was het meisje dat samen met Sparrow gevlucht was te paard, zij was het meisje dat van de heuvel naar beneden was gerold en hun het nakijken gaf, zij was het meisje wat van een klif had durven, ZIJ WAS HET MEISJE WAAR ZE AL DIE TIJD NAAR ZOCHTEN!

Hij maakt een sprint, greep het meisje beet, die geen idee had wat haar overkwam. Pakte z'n handboeien uit z'n zak en klikte de eerste aan haar rechterhand. Even keek hij naar het meisje, ze moest nu vast wel doodsbang zijn om zo door The Commador himself te worden gevangen! Maar nee, dit meisje reageerde ietsjes anders. Ze grijnsde gemeen en klikte de andere handboei aan ZIJN linkerarm.

"Ooooww, COMMADOR… (hik)… Ik voel me toch ZOOO aan U verbonden!" Schaterde ze terwijl ze heen en weer zwalkte om haar evenwicht onder controle te houden.

Dat gore kleine kreng! Snel waar zijn de sleutels? Hij voelde in z'n zakken. O NEE! Hij was de sleutels kwijt!

Hij zuchten. Nou ja, eerst maar zorgen dat het vuur uitging. Met het probleem aan z'n linkerarm rekende hij later wel af.

De kerk stond nu echt in vuur en vlam. De nonnen, de pastoor en de meisjes hadden het nu ook door. Ze kwamen gillend naar buiten, druk wijzend op de kerk. De soldaten werden door dit alles verschrikkelijk afgeleid en wisten niet meer wat ze moesten doen. Gelukkig was HIJ er nog!

Snel greep The Commador in. "Mannen, schiet op en doof het vuur! Meneer de pastoor, zorg dat u en de nonnen de meisje veilig naar binnen brengen! EN JIJ!" Wijzende op het meisje. "SHUT UP!"

Het meisje lachte weer vrolijk en begon het liedje _Stuck one you_ te zingen.

Norrington rolde met z'n ogen en trok het meisje boos met zich mee naar binnen. "JIJ! Altijd als JIJ opduikt zijn er problemen!"

Glazig keek ze hem aan.

BRILJANT! Dat kind was zo dronken dat Sparrow er nog een puntje aan kon zuigen! Nee, uit haar zou de eerst komende tijd niet veel zinnigs komen.

De pastoor kwam binnen. "God zij met U Commador, we zijn erg blij dat U zo snel kon komen. Ik heb echt geen idee hou zoiets had kunnen gebeuren…"

"Nou beste pastoor, ik heb wel zo'n vermoeden…"En hij trok het meisje met z'n linkerarm naar voren.

"Heilige Maag Maria! JIJ,JIJ kleine heks! Had ik jouw al niet genoeg gestraft!" Brieste de pastoor, rood van woeden.

Met een brede uitdagende grijs, die ze zo van Sparrow had kunnen stelen, keek ze pastoor aan. "Nee, maar als u nog een keer een preek geeft, DAN ben ik vast genoeg gestraft!" Ze keek naar de Commador. "Weet, u Commador, hoe SAAIE die vent praat!"Meteen begon ze met een trage, saaie, langzame stem een preek op te dreunen. "Gij zult dit niet, Gij zult dat niet en Gij zult ABSOLUUT dat niet! want als Gij dat doet dan gaat God je straffen…"

De pastoor kwam met opgeheven hand naar het meisje toe, dat meteen angstig terug dook achter The Commador. "Heh, das vals! HIJ SLAAT!" Piepte ze.

Commador Norrington vond het meisje opeens niet meer zo vervelend en irritant. Ze zag er opeens heel zielig en verlaten uit. En hij vond dat je kinderen niet mocht slaan, al hadden ze een kerk in de fik gestoken.

"Meneer de pastoor, laat mij dit maar regelen, na een nachtje cel zal ze vast een stuk rustiger zijn, en vergeet niet nuchter."Voegde hij er nog snel aan toe.

"ÉÉN NACHTJE CEL! Sluit haar levenslang op! Of beter schiet haar meteen dood! Dat kind is de dochter van SATAN!" Brulde de pastoor, met een kop op ontploffing.

"Beste pastoor, het is onredelijk om dat soort conclusies te trekken, zeker zonder enig bewijs. En het is maar een meisje, een ontspoort meisje wel is waar, maar het blijft een meisje." En zo liet hij een kwade pastoor achter zich en liep grinnikend naar buiten. Buiten was god zij dank alles weer rustig, de brand was geblust en de nonnen en de meisje zaten veilig binnen.

"Goed werk mannen, jullie kunnen gaan!"Loofde Norrington.

Rustig nog napratend over de brand liepen de mannen naar hun paard. Hier en daar staarde een wat soldaten naar het meisje met een soort bewondering. Je moest namelijk heel veel lef hebben om de pastoor,de kerk, The Commador en God zoiets te flikken.

The Commador liep naar zijn paard en ging zitten. Hij keek naar het meisje dat echt totaal geen idee meer had waar ze was. Voor straf zou hij haar het hele eind terug laten lopen. Dat was alvast voor THE HAT!

Daardoor duurde het alleen een hele tijd voor ze bij de gevangenis waren. Het kind kon amper op haar benen staan, zwabberde alle kanten op, bleef stomme liedjes zingen en keek keer op keer verwonderd rond.

Eindelijk liepen ze de gevangenis in. Norrington zag gelukkig de cipier zitten en liet hem een hamer, een zaag en een beitel halen. Na veel gemorrel kreeg de cipier de handboeien los. Oef! Norrington streek over z'n voorhoofd, gelukkig, dat was voorbij. Nu kon hij het meisje naar haar cel brengen.

Hij greep haar bij haar arm en trok haar mee. Het meisje stond al half te slapen en liet zich mak als een lammetje meevoeren.

Hij liep samen met haar de trap af naar de kerkers. Hij opende een deur van een redelijk schone cel en duwde het meisje erin. KLIK, deed de deur en hij draaide hem op slot.

Het meisje had nu pas door wat er om haar heen gebeurde. Ze keek razendsnel door de ruimte. "Waar ben ik!" Ze zag Norrington staan liep op hem af en begon aan de tralies te rukken, zonder effect natuurlijk.

Na drie keek heen en weer rukken snapte zij dat het geen zin had en keek The Commador fel aan. "HEY! NO FAR YE CHEATED!" brulde ze beledigt.

O did I? Well, jij zetten een kerk in vuur en vlam dus ze staan gelijk." Glimlachend liep Norrington weg, een schelden meisje achter zich latend.

**ZOOOO MAN (VROUW) Weet je hoeveel words! 5471! YAY!YAY! Da vink echt ZUPPA knap van mezelf! YAY! En vinden jullie ook niet dat Sue steeds meer een pirate wordt? Ik vin haar echt cool, zoals ze op het idee kwam om die kerk in de fik te zetten! Ze is echt m'n lievelings zelfbedachte karakter SUE I LUVVV YE! **

**Nogmaals, sorry voor het in de fik zetten van een geloof, in dit geval Christen, katholiek? Nogmaals ik bedoel er niks mee, en sorry voor het vele gescheld. **

**Maar als je hier niet tegen kan, WAAROM lees je dan nog? Savvy?**

**Luvzzzz Sue-AnneSparrow, Ga heel gauw verder met verbeteren, want er komt een GENIAAL plan aan, DUMDUMDUM…**

**-TBC-**

**P.S PLEASE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, CAUSE M'N ONZIN VERHAAL "In de ban van de Stoel' HEEFT MEER REVIEWS DAN DEZE EN DAT…….. VINK HEEEL SNEU! WANT DIT VERHAAL HEEFT 3X ZOVEEL CHAPS! (naja bijna:P)**


	18. After Him

**Okay echt sneu IDBVDS heeft in reviews dit verhaal ingehaald! Daarom gaak ik snel weer verder met schrijven, hoe eerder ik dit heb verbeter hoe beter:**

**Hoofdstuk 18 After him.**

"Man, Jack lulde ook maar uit z'n nek!" Mompelde Sue die gepijnigd over haar voorhoofd wreef. "Die koppijn wordt echt niet minder! En wie heeft dat licht zo fel gemaakt! Met een kop als een zoutzak liep ze door de kleine vochtige cel.

Watte was d'r gistere ook al weer gebeurt? En waarom is hier geen uitgang! Sue zuchten en probeerde helder te kijken. Toen kwam alles van de vorige avond weer naar boven. Ze kreeg een lachstuip en dacht aan hoe GEWELDIG ze was geweest!

Toen herinnerde ze zich dat ze was opgesloten in deze cel door The Commador. Ze trok een pruillip en ging op een mottig bed zitten. Wat zou The Commador met haar van plan zijn? Hij zou haar toch niet laten wegrotten in deze cel?Toch!

Nee, zo'n man leek hij haar niet. Hij was best wel aardig gisteren. Hij had haar niet bij de pastoor gedropt en ze had geen rotklap of doodschop gekregen, hoewel het wel HAAR schuld was dat z'n hoed in rook was opgegaan.

Ze zuchten. Het enige wat ze kon doen was wachten.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Norrington liep de kerkertrap af, benieuwt hoe het meisje zou reageren op haar gevangenschap. Ze moest vast doodsangst uitstaan, dacht hij trots en met een glimlach. Wie zou er niet bang zijn als The Commador himself, hem achter slot en grendel had gezet!

Maar het meisje reageerde niet als een normaal mens zou doen. Ze zat rustig op het bed en was een liedje aan het zingen. Erg wakker zag ze er nog niet uit maar haar ogen hadden al een vrolijke schittering.

"So little miss, jij kan ook niet stoppen met zingen, heh!" Glimlachte The Commador toen hij voor haar cel stond.

Verrast stopte het meisje met zingen en keek op. Ze grijnsde. "Ahoy, Commador Norrington, en hoest met u?"

"I'm fine, young miss, op het moment zou ik me meer zorgen maken over uzelf.

Ze fronste. "En WAT bedoel je daarmee!"

Norrington grijnsde. "Cipier, sla haar in de boeien!"

De cipier knikte en deed piepend de deur open,terwijl het meisje verbaast opkeek. Vervolgens pakte hij de handboeien en liep op het meisje af. "Maak het nou niet moeilijker dan het is meid."

Het meisje pruilde en stak haar tong uit, maar verzette zich niet.

Terwijl de cipier de handboeien om deed draaide het meisje haar hoofd om en keek grijnzend toe. "Heh, gozer, kijk je wel uit dat je ze aan de GOEDE handen doet!" Breed grijnzend keek ze naar Commador Norrington.

"Well, young missy, ik zou maar niet zo lachen als ik jouw was, cipier breng haar naar m'n kantoor!"

Na een hele worstelpartij werd Sue op een stoel gezet **( nee, niet Stoel!) **en werd met haar armen aan de stoel vastgebonden. "Nou, wat moet je van me Commador?" Ze keek hem achterdochtig aan.

"Owh, just some information…" Antwoorde Norrington rustig.

"Nou, vertel op wat wil je persé van me weten!" Zei ze met een scherpe blik.

Norrington, die al vaker met jeugdige criminelen te maken had gehad en zich niet zo makkelijk van z'n stuk liet brengen, keek rustig terug. "Nou begin is met je naam."

Het was even stil, ze leek in gedachten verzonken. "Mijn naam is Sue, Sue-Ann."

Norrington schreef haar naam in keurige letters op papier. "Aha, Sue-Anne, volgende vraag, hoe ken jij Sparrow?" Sue besloot de leugen te vertellen die ze al vaker had gebruikt.

"Ah,ah…" Norrington begon driftig te pennen. Na een paar minuten ingespannen schrijfwerk keek hij op. "Dus, Sue-Anne, je hoop natuurlijk nog steeds dat Sparrow terug komt!"

Sue keek hem strak aan. Wat moest die vent toch? Ze had alles al verteld en had geen idee waar jack zat, en besids, ze zou hem NOOIT verraden! "Ja tuurlijk hoop ik dat ie terug komt." Mompelde ze.

"Agg, arm meisje dan heb je het tragische nieuws zeker nog niet gehoord!" Norrington keek haar strak aan, waarschijnlijk om in te schatten wat er door haar heen ging.

"Over welk 'tragisch nieuws' heeft u het!"

Norrington kuchte. "Het tragische nieuws dat Sparrow gepakt is." Hij schraapte z'n keel. "Die piraat krijgt wat hij verdient!" zei Norringtton statig. " Gevangen door z'n eigen soort, I feel almost sorry rot him…"

"DAT IS NIET WAAR!" Brulde het meisje razend. " YER A BIG FAT LAYER! JACK ZOU ZICH NOOIT LATEN PAKKEN! DAAR ISSIE VEEL TE SLIM VOOR!"

"I'm afraid it's truth, miss. " Zei Norrington.

"M-maar hoe dan!" Vroeg ze met tranen in haar ogen.

"Nou de details weet ik niet precies, maar ik heb bericht gekregen dat Sparrow z'n Pearle gevonden had, het te hoog in z'n bol kreeg en een veel te groot schip aan viel, _The Lost Soul_, heet het geloof ik. De kapitein van dat schip had nog een rekening te verheffen met Sparrow, en liet de bemanning en The Pearle gaan, in ruil voor Sparrow. Ze lieten een zwaar gehavende Pearle en bemanning achter en zijn met Sparrow naar het piraten eiland, Quebrabas, gevaren. En dat is het laatste wat ik van Sparrow gehoor heb…"

Dit kon niet waar zijn! Tranen liepen over Sue's wangen. Niet JACK! Ze had tijdens geschiedenislessen goed opgelet en ze wist zo ongeveer wat piratenstraffen inhielden. Ze keek verdrietig naar de grond, maar niet te laten zien hoe erg het verhaal van The Commador haar geraakt hadden. Ze slikte.

Er versterken een paar minuten, zwijgend toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Hoewel kloppen was niet het goede woord. Er op los beuken kwam meer in de buurt. Zonder op antwoord te wachten vloog de deur open en stroomde een rood aangelopen Lizz naar binnen met een scheldende Will vlak achter zich.

Lizz begon als een gast uit de Jerry Springer Show tegen Norrington te schreeuwen ( piepjes niet inbegrepen). Will stond ondertussen tegen een steeds witter wordende cipier te brullen dat hij als de sodemieter Sue lost moest maken. Dit volgde Sue ondertussen met een tevreden grijns.

Toen de cipier Sue los had gemaakt en steeds 'sorry' mompelde, was Lizz The Commador nog steeds de huid aan het vol schelden. "HOE KAN JE ZO'N JONG MEISJE ALLEEN IN EEN CEL LATEN ZITTEN!( Dit was de eerste keer in Sue's leven dat ze het niet erg vond om voor 'jong' uitgemaakt te worden.) WAAR ZITTEN JE HERSENS! EN WAAROM HEB JE ONS, HAAR VERZORGERS, IN GODSNAAM NIET INGELICHT! NEE, WIJ MOESTEN HET VIAVIA VAN DE NONNEN HOREN! HOE DENK JE DAT IK ME DAARDOOR VOEL!"

Terwijl Lizz maar bleef schreeuwen tegen The Commador, stond Sue achter Lizz en zat gemene bekken te trekken. Jammer genoeg was Lizz net iets sneller klaar met haar speech en snapte Sue. Nu was zij aan de beur…

"EN JIJ! HOE HAAL JE HET IN JE HOOFD, OM ZO DRONKEN TE WORDEN DAT JE NIET EENS MEER FATSOENLIJK OP JE EIGEN BENEN KAN STAAN! (viel toch best mee?) EN HOE DURF JE DE ENIGE KERK IN PORT ROYAL IN DE FIK TE STEKEN!"

Sue besloot (heel slim) om even niks te zeggen en berouwvol naar de grond te staren. Ze ving nog net een glimp op van Norrington die nu een hele gemene bek trok, the bastard!

Will, die intussen probeerde Lizz enigszins tot bedaren probeerde te brengen vroeg: "Commador, kunne we Sue nu mee naar huis nemen!"

Norrington stond nog steeds gemeen naar Sue te grijnzen, merkte geschrokken op dat er tegen hem werd gepraat en murmelde dat Sue haar lesje wel geleerd had. Hij voegde er ook aan toe dat Sue voor de eerst komende driehonderzestig jaar niet meer in de nonnenschool mocht komen. Sue zag daar geen probleem in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Met z'n drieën zaten ze zwijgende in het rijtuig, op weg naar het huis van The Turners. Het enige geluid dat af en toe klok was Lizz, die nog steeds boos in zichzelf zat te mompelen over Sue's ontoelaatbare gedrag.

Na een tijdje verbrak Sue de stilte. "Weten jullie wat er met Jack is gebeurt?"

Het bleef stil.

"Jullie wisten het heh!"Siste Sue. "Jullie wisten het de hele tijd! En toch hebben jullie niks gezegd en me de vage hoop gegeven dat Jack teug zou komen!"

Will keek berouwvol op. "Sue we wilden je het vertellen-"

"MAAR DAT HEBBEN JULLIE NIET GEDAAN!" Brulde Sue.

"We zochten het juiste moment om het je te vertellen." Probeerde Lizz te sussen.

"HET JUISTE MOMENT! WETEN JULLIE HOELANG JACK DAAR AL ZIT! ZEKER EEN MAAND! HOE KUNNEN JULLIE NIKS HEBBEN GEZEGD! VOOR DIT SOORT DINGEN IS GEEN 'JUIST MOMENT' !"

"We wilden je gewoon niet van streek maken." Zei Will.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT,WILL! IK HEB TWEE MAANDEN IN EEN GEKKEHUIS GEZETEN, WACHTEN OP THE PEARLE, EN JULLIE WISTEN DAT DIE NOOIT ZOU KOMEN!"

De wagen stopte, Sue sprong eruit en rende naar haar kamer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Woeden, nee, ready to kill, stampte Sue haar kamer in, plofte met een krakend geluid op haar bed neer en probeerde te bedenken wat ze IN THE NAME OF GOD moest gaan doen.

Heel stil ging de deur open. Sue pakte snel een kussen, klaar om aan te vallen als het Will en Lizz zouden zijn. Die konden haar de komende maanden beter niet storen. Maar snel liet ze haar kussen zakken toen ze zag dat het haar broertje Collin was, die stilletjes in de deuropening bleef staan.

Sue sprong op en rende naar Collin en knuffelde de hem bijna dood. "En broertjelief, hoe gaat het met jouw!"Zei ze glimlachend. Man, wat was ze blij een bekende te zien, die NIET tegen haar loog.

"Goed, Sue, ikke heb leren vechten mette zwaarden EN ik kan m'n naam al schrijven!" En vol trots begon hij in de lucht te schrijven.

"C".

"O".

"Heh, Collin…"

"L".

"L".

"Hallo, luister is!"

"I".

"N. Knap heh SUE! zei hij vol trots.

"Ja, heel erg knap Collin, maar Luister!" Zei ze serieus "Luister is goed naar me. Jack zit ergens, diep in de problemen en ik ga hem helpen. Jij blijft hie-"

Collin's onderlip begon te trillen en daar kwamen de tranen al… "Ikke…. Whehehill…. Nieheiehtttt… hierwheheh…. Blijhehehven! Ik willllheheh…. ( snif)… MET JOU MEE! Ennene ikkee wil naar JACK!"

Snel deed Sue haar hand voor z'n mond. "Okay,okay, je mag mee, maar beloof niet meer zo hard te gillen, straks horen ze je nog!"

"Okay, Anny." Zei hij zachtjes en stopte met huilen. "Maar Anny, hoe gaan we Jack dan helpen?"

Ze keek hem somber aan. "Ik heb geen idee…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Die nacht had Sue een tas voor Collin en haarzelf ingepakt en waren ze heel sneaky door een touw gemaakt van dekens via het raam naar beneden geklommen. En dat was nog verrekt moeilijk, want Collin wilde persé Berry mee wilde nemen.

Het was doodstil en pikdonker op straat, gelukkig maar nu zou niemand haar herkennen en moeilijke vragen gaan stellen. Deze tijd kon ze goed gebruiken om een plan te bedenken. Is denken wat zou ze het eerste gaan doen?

"_Ja Sue, das een hele goeje vraag…"_

"OWh, ben jij d'r weer!"

"_Jup, ME IS BACK!" _Schreeuwde het stemmetje.

"Geweldig, denk je dat je alles gehad hebt!"

"_Hey, don't be a bitch, ik ga je helpen!"_

"En wat voor 'geweldige' ideeën heb jij dan wel!"

"_Ehhe… wat dacht je hiervan: Zoek een schip?"_ Zie het stemmetje hoopvol.

"Klinkt geweldig ,Einstein, en wat dan!"

"_Heh, slow down!" _Zei het stemmetje geïrriteerd.

"Slow, down! Ik ga niet eerst een schip jatt… wacht commanderen en dan pas een plan B verzinnen"

"_Okay, okay, daar heb je weer gelijk in. Is denken… ik weet wat, zoek the Pearle!"_

"Goh, klinkt dat even geweldig, ik ga dus echt niet een gevaarlijk piratenschip achterna!"

"_Je hebt niet veel keus lieve schat. Hun zijn de enige die weten wat er is gebeurt en waar Jack is. En je wil hem toch redden! _

Sue zuchten. "Okay zeikwijf, ik ga al!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zenuwachtig liep Sue de haven in, gevolgd dor Collin en Berry die achter haar aan drentelde. In de haven lagen een stuk of vijf boten.

Okay, Sue, think. Wat zou Jack doen? Is denken… Ja, eerst de geschikte boot uitzoeken! Ze grijnsde trots.

Zo nonchalant mogelijk liep ze langs de boten. Nummer een zag er goed uit, alleen zaten daar nog een stuk of tien mannen op. Die kon ze onmogelijk alleen af krijgen.

Nummer twee was een oorlogsschip. Het zou haar goed van pas komen, alleen het probleem was dat ze zo'n groot zwaar schip niet alleen kon besturen.

Hoopvol liep ze verder naar nummer vier. Maar helaas pindakaas, deze boot leek net van de bodem van de oceaan zijn opgevist. Sue vloekte binnensmonds.

Nou, dan maar naar nummer vijf! Sacherijnig liep ze naar de laatste boos. "Hey, dit schip lijkt me wel wat." Het was wel klein, nog geen zes meter, maar er zaten geen mensen op, lag praktisch los tussen de andere boten. Tingtingting, we have a winner!

Heel stil klom Sue op de boot, stak haar hand uit naar Collin, greep Berry in z'n nekvel en flikkerde haar tas neer.

Zo dat is dat. Nu als de bliksem zorgen dat ik hier weg kom! Snel hees Sue de zeilen en greep het roer, op weg naar The Pearle.

**Ik geef toe, geen geweldig hoofdstuk, niet erg veel humor en vrij kort, maar wat doe je eraan heh:P**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**

**-TBC-**


	19. I'v got a bright idee!

**Nou beste lezers. Dit is nog een chap voor cirka beste chapter. Daarom zal ik niet teveel nu gaan typen, want ik wil graag t/m 20 dit weekend af krijgen. Waarom, daarom!**

**Disclame: Ik vergeet het zo vaak, maar ik ga er niet vanuit dat je denkt dat ik Jack heb verzonnen of Norrington of zo. Wel heb ik Sue en Collin en Berry verzonnen, dus mocht je ze willen gaan gebruiken, dan moet je eerst een contract ondertekenen…**

**Hoofdstuk 19) I'v got a bright idea.**

Daar stond ze dan, midden in de nacht, aan het roer, bevend van koud en misschien zelfs een beetje van angst. Steeds meer vragen schoten er door haar hoofd zoals: Waar ben ik IN THE NAME OF GOD mee bezig, wat ga ik doen als ik the Pearle een mega gevaarlijk piraten schip vind, zal ik the Pearle überhaupt wel vinden! En wat ga ik doen als ik weet waar Jack is!

Maar aan twijfelen over haar besluit om Jack te zoeken dacht ze niet. Daar waren gewoon geen twijfels! Ze had al vaak genoeg aan zichzelf bewezen dat ze niet meer 'zomaar een meisje' was en dat ze voor zichzelf en andere kon opkomen en zorgen. De laatste paar maanden had ze leren vechten, bluffen en snel en logisch nadenken. Ze zou niet opgeven, daar was gewoon uitgesloten.

Dus vastberaden bleef ze aan het roer staan, stomme liedjes te zingen zodat ze niet zo bevriezen.

"_this world  
this world is cold  
but you donâ  
you donâ't have to go"_

Het begon harder te waaien en te regenen.

"_hold on if you feel like letting go  
hold on it gets better than you know"_

Maar ze bleef staan waar ze stond.

_the days you say they're way too long  
and your nights, you cant sleep at all  
hold on_

Sue begon er zwaar de ziekte in het hondweer te krijgen ze was doorweekt en stond nog geen half uur aan het roer, dit zou een lange,LANGE nacht worden. Maar met geen mogelijkheid zou ze omkeren, dus bleef ze zingen.

_hold on if you feel like letting go  
hold on it gets better than you know  
don't stop looking you're 1 step closer  
don't stop searching it's not over  
hold on if you feel like letting go  
hold on it gets better than you know  
hold on!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eindelijk begon het ochtend te worden. Het werd lichter en een waterig zonnetje keek net boven de blauwe zee uit. Het was prachtig om hier zo rustig en alleen te staan. Het enige wat je hoorde waren de golven die zachtjes tegen de boeg sloegen. En het enige wat je zag waren zeemeeuwen die over de uitgestrekte zee vlogen.

Af en toe keek ze op het kompas dat Jack aan Collin had gegeven toen ze nog in 2005 waren. Er zaten wel een paar krassen en deuken in maar het werkte nog prima. Ook lette ze goed op de kaart die ze uit het huis van The Turners had geja-… mee had genomen zonder toestemming te vragen of de bedoeling te hebben hem terug te geven.

Het vreemde aan de kaart was, dat er een gat in zat. Het leek wel alsof iemand er uit pure frustratie een zwaard of een bijl in had gehakt. Maar dat kon ook aan Sue liggen… **(A/N cookie als je weet wat ik bedoel) **

Eigenlijk had Sue geen idee waar ze precies heen ging. Alles was puur op de gok, zo kon amper kaart lezen en met gardes werken was bij wiskunde al een natuurramp geweest, ze had zo vaak bijna dat ding in haar voet gegooid… Gelukkig had ze nog wel heel sneaky de brief uit Norrington's kantoor gejat waar nog het een en ander aan richtingen en namen stond.

Sue grijnsde. Ze had er een schip voor over om het gezicht van The Commador te zien als hij ontdekte dat iemand de enige brief over 'Sparrow' had gejat.

Ze las de brief nog is over. Ze kon het zwierige handschrift bijna niet lezen. Het enige wat haar een beetje duidelijk werd,was dat de zwaar beschadigde _Pearle_ ergens in de buurt van het eiland _Varadero_ was gezien. Het eiland scheen zo'n 125 kilometer van _Port Royal_ te liggen. Dus met een beetje geluk en voldoende wind zou het een paar dagen duren voor ze daar uitkwam, hooguit een week. Nu nog een plan verzinnen als ze _The Pearle_ zou vinden.

Veel tijd had ze niet om daar over na te denken want Collin was wakker geworden en liep ,druk spelend met Berry, het dek op. Ze waren tikkertje aan het doen en Collin renden achter Berry aan en gilden alsof hij vermoord werd. Berry vond dit spelletje ook erg leuk en blafte alles bij elkaar.

Normaal gesproken vond Sue het helemaal niet erg als haar broertje aan het gillen was en haar hond aan het blaffen was. Maar als je de hele FREAKING nacht in de kou EN regen hebt gestaan ZONDER slaap, wordt je iets sneller dingen zat…

"COLLIN!"Schreeuwde ze, volume op 120. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! EN ZORG DAT BERRY Z'N BLOODY BEK HOUD!"

Boos keek haar broertje haar aan. "DAS GEMEEN!" Brulde hij terug. "HET IS HIER SAAHAAAIE! IK WIL NIET MEER ZEILEN!"

"DAAR BEN JE DAN 50 KILOMETER TE LAAT ACHTER GEKOMEN, WE ZITTEN NU MIDDEN OP ZEE!"

Zwaar beledigt keek hij weg en fluisterde zacht:"En toch vink zeilen saaie…"

Sue hoorden het. "Nou, Collin, als je het hier toch zo saaie bent, doe dan iets nuttigs en haal iets te eten!"

Hij stak z'n tong uit, kreeg een schoen naar z'n hoofd geworpen ( tot zo ver de kindermishandeling) en liep mokkend het trapje af. Boos raapte Sue haar linkerschoen weer op en ging weer aan het roer staan. "Broertjes, begin er nooit aan…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Na een half uur was Collin nog niet terug. Sue hoopte dat het schip niet uit koers zou raken en liep de cabine in. Ze flikkerde na nog geen stap ver een potje, maakte een flikflak en belande op een pijnlijk,natte, vloer. Toen ze duizelig haar ogen opende merkte ze dat het 'natte' van de vloer bestond uit rum. Snel keek ze de cabine rond.

Het was een grote gaos! Overal lagen potjes,blikken,stukken brood en pannen. Alle kasten stonden wagenwijd open en per deining van de zee viel er iets uit. Plus, de hel grond was nat van de RUM! Ongelovig keek Sue naar de rotzooi en zag toen haar kleine broertje midden in het schouwspel zitten, die rustig biscuitjes aan het eten was.

Eindelijk kreeg hij door dat z'n zus half verslagen,half bewusteloos op de grond zat en keek haar lief-lachend aan. "Kijkis Anny ikke heb koekjes gevonden!"

Sprakeloos keek ze hem aan. Hoe kon zo'n klein ventje in zo'n korte tijd, Zo'n PLEURISZOOIE maken! Ze schudde met haar hoofd en kwam terug in de realiteit en begon toch te schelden…

Na zo'n tien minuten moest Sue even stoppen om adem te halen. Man, mensen die zeggen dat schelden niet oplucht, zijn gek!

Collin zat met open mond naar haar te kijken. Sue grijnsde, mooi hij heeft de boodschap gesavvyed! Trots op zichzelf stond ze op en zei met een bossy stem: "En nu als de sodemieter die bende hier opruimen!"Nog nooit had ze hem zo snel zien opruimen. Ze grijnsde nog meer. Ik word nog is goed in dat opvoed gedoe!

Nog steeds heel trots op zichzelf liep Sue, kauwend op een homp brood naar de deur. Toen ze eenmaal buiten stond was haar happy-feeling, meteen verdwenen.

De lucht was pikzwart geworden en om de paar tellen was er een grote lichtflits,gevolgd door een oorverdovende knal. Overal om haar heen zag ze donkere bijna groene golven, van bijna een verdieping hoog. Jack had haar een keer verteld dat het weer in The Cariben heel snel kon omslaan, maar zo snel had ze niet verwacht…

Er schoten op dat moment maar twee dingen door haar hoofd. Nummer een: WHY ME! En nummer twee was: WHAT TH FUCK MOET IK NU DOEN!

Snel greep ze het roer beet en probeerde een andere kant op te varen. Maar het had geen zin, als ze een bocht probeerde te maken zou het schip kapseizen. Ze vloekte. Dan ze zeilen laten zakken.

Ook dat liet niet zo voorspoedig als was gewild. Vaag herinnerde ze Jack iets vertellen over iets vastbinden aan de boegspriet, maar had eigenlijk al geen idee meer wat precies een boegspriet was. Maar dat maakte toch niet meer uit, nog voor ze iets met de zeilen kon doen scheurde ze door midden als een stukje wc-papier.

Sue zuchten, liet het touw los dat eens deel was geweest van het zeil en rende naar binnen. "COLLIN!" schreeuwde ze, zo hard dat het jongetje verschrikt een glazenpot liet vallen. "Stop met opruimen en kom mee naar buiten, je moet me helpen!"

Buiten bond Sue zichzelf en Collin eerst met een lang touw aan de mast, want met deze hoge golven wist je het maar nooit en overboord spoelen was wel het laatste waar ze zin in had…

Het begon nu echt met bakken uit de hemel te komen. Ze greep een emmer en begon het regenwater, wat nu bijna tot aan haar enkels stond, uit de boot te gooien. Ze keek over haar schouders naar haar broertje. "Collin, schiet op, pak een emmer en HELP!"

Het arme jochie stond in tranen, bang voor het water en omweer, maar pakte moedig een emmer op en begon zo goed mogelijk mee te helpen.

Het leek wel of het eindeloos doorging. Sue had geen idee hoelang ze hier al stond. Bij elke golf werd ze van links en rechts over het schip gespoeld, stond ze half stikkende en hoestend op en ging weer verder met het overboord gooien van water. Stoppen ging niet, want het water stond al tot haar knieën. Haar handen waren aan het bloeden door het ruwe hout van de emmer, en het voelde of haar benen het elk moment konden begeven. Ze keek even om en zag dat het bij Collin even slecht ging.

Snel keek ze weer naar de emmer en focuste ze zich op haar werk. "Dear, God, ik weer dat ik niet altijd even 'een goede christen' ben geweest." Murmelde ze. "En het spijt met echt van dat kleine kerk incidentje, het was maar een grapje, gewoon om even aandacht te trekken. Dus laat alstublieft deze storm ophouden! Het is niet eerlijk dat uw Collin straft voor iets wat ik heb uitgevreten!"

KRAAAKKKKK! Klonk het meteen.

Sue's ogen werden groot en zag de mast heel snel op zich af komen. Snel maakte ze een duikvlucht en kon nog net voorkomen dat de mast op haar zou vallen. Jammer genoeg struikelde ze over haar eigen emmertje en viel recht op de grond.

Haar wang begon te gloeien, waarschijnlijk een schaafwond, haar hoofd bonkte en ze voelde zich niet zo goed. Nog steeds hoorde ze overal om haar heen luid gekraak, het spatten van de golven en de regen die op haar en het dek neer gutsten.

"AUW…"Mompelde Sue. "Waarom doet m'n arm zo'n pijn!" langzaam deed ze haar ogen open en zag dat haar arm bloeden. IEWWL, waarom zag dat er opeens zo eng uit! Bij Jack The Ripper of ER zag het er altijd zo normaal uit…

Nog even hoorde ze iemand gillen, of was ze dat nou zelf? Vervolgens werd alles pikzwart en was er alleen nog maar water….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alles om haar heen bestond uit ijskoud, zwart water en regen. Okay, Sue dit is het, zei ze tegen zichzelf, hier houd het op.

Maar toen hoorde ze stemmen. Ze fronste, stemmen? Dat kan niet, ik lig midden in de oceaan. Misschien wordt ik wel gek, of gekker, ligt eraan hoe je het bekijkt…

Opeens tilde een paar sterke armen haar uit het water. Weer waren er stemmen, maar nu meerdere. Voorzichtig opende Sue haar ogen. Alles om haar heen was wazig en er waren overal donkere vlekken. Ze werd door de sterke handen op de grond gelegd. Het was duidelijk houd en ze kon het deinen van de zee voelen. Was ze weer op een schip? Voorzichtig keek ze rond, er stonden een stuk of vijf mensen over haar heen gebogen, het enge was dat ze hun gezicht niet helder kon zien.

Sue probeerde uit te leggen wat er met haar was gebeurt, maar in plaats van woorden kwam er zout zeewater uit haar mond en ze begon te hoesten. De stemmen mompelde wat tegen elkaar en ze werd weer opgetild.

Haar drager liep een trapje af en liep een klein donker kamertje. Ze werd neergelegd op een bed. Nog steeds hoesten ze voor har gevoel liter zeewater uit, maar ze lag in ieder geval comfortabel. Haar zicht kwam langzaam terug en ze zag een redelijk dikke oude man voor haar staan, die tegen een donker slank en lang meisje praten. Wat was er toch allemaal aan de hand? Waar was ze?

De man en het meisje waren uitgepraat en liepen haar kant op. Een derde man kwam er nu bij, haar drager. Hij zag er lief uit, had rossig blond haar in een klein startje met wat losse plukken die voor z'n gezicht hingen. Sue glimlachten, dit was not so bad…

"Hou haar goed vast, want dit gaat pijn doen." Zei de, nog geen seconde zo vriendelijk uitziende man.

Meteen grepen twee paar handen haar armen vast. Sue schrok zich halfdood en probeerde om zich heen te slaan. Toen zag Sue de eerst zo lief uitziende man op haar af komen met een naald. Ze verstijfde, als ze ergens een schurfthekel aan had waren het wel naalden. Als een gestoorde begon ze om zich heen te schappen, te spugen ten te krabben.

Het enige resultaat was dat nu haar benen werden vastgehouden. Ze kreeg een doek tegen aar mond die verschrikkelijk stonk naar drank en kruiden. Na een paar seconden begon alles hele mooie kleurtjes te krijgen en viel ze in een diepe slaap.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Licht? Een raam? Sue knipperde met haar ogen. Waar was ze? Wat was er gebeurt? Heel voorzichtig keek ze de kamer rond. Ze was in een cabine, zo te zien die van The Captine, dat was duidelijk te zien aan de luxe. Er stond niet alleen een heel mooi bed met lakens van rode zijden, maar ook nog een groot bureau, een grote donkere boekenkast, een drankkastje en er stond een luiestoel waar het donkere meisje van gisteravond in zat. Sue schatte haar een jaar of twintig. Ze zag er vriendelijk uit maar was duidelijk een piraat. Ze zag nu pas dat Sue wakker was en liep naar haar toe.

Van schrik schoot Sue overeind. "AUW!"was meteen haar reactie. Ze voelde een scherpe pijn door haar rechterarm trekken.

Het meisje glimlachte, terwijl Sue schelden uit probeerde te vinden wat er met haar rechter arm aan de hand was. "Je kan er beter niet aanzitten, straks gaan je hechtingen los, en we willen je niet nog een keer dichtnaaien, man wat kan jij gillen!"

Glazig keek Sue het meisje aan. "Hechtingen?"

Het meisje fronste. "Weet je helemaal niet meer van gisternacht!"

Sue schudden haar hoofd. "Nop, not much."

"Well."begon het meisje. "We zagen je schip vergaan en konden jouw, die hond en dat kleine ventje nog net uit het water vissen. Vooral jij was bijna haaienvoer,met dat gapende gat in je rechterarm. Gelukkig heeft Stanley je weer netjes aan elkaar gebonden."Ze glimlachte. "Iemand daar boven moet je vast aardig vinden".

Nu begon het Sue pas door wat er allemaal gebeurt was. Haar schip was vergaan, ze was bijna dood, haar schip was vergaan, Collin was bijna dood, haar schip was vergaan en Berry was bijne dood. EN HAAR SCHIP WAS VERGAAN!

Opeens begon het meisje, dat duidelijk niet zag in wat voor shook Sue verkeerde, tegen haar te praten. "Enne, wat is je naam eigenlijk?"

Sue keek tragisch op. "Owh… ik heet Sue-Anne en ik ben op zoek naar Jack Sparrow, wel is van gehoord?"

Haar en Jack's naam hadden een groot effect op het meisje. Ze keek Sue met twee grote bruine ogen aan. "Sue-Anne? THE SUE-ANNE-I-SAVED-JACK'S-ASS'FOR-LIKE-A-THOUSEND-TIMES-SUE-ANNE!"

Dit keer keek Sue verrast op. "Jij KENT Jack?

"KENNEN! Natuurlijk ken ik Jack, dit is zijn schip! _The Black Pearle!"_

Sue viel op haar knieën neer. "THANK YOU LORD!" vanaf dat moment had ze zoveel energie als een groep ADHD-ers die een krat Redbull hadden leeg gezopen. "Dan ben jij zeker Anna-Maria! Men, I'm so bloody happy to see you!" Ze begon super blij te dansen. "Nu allee nog effe Jack redden!" Ze ging verder met haar gloriedansje, tot ze Anna's gezicht zag.

Meteen stopte ze met dansen. "What's wrong, Anna?"

"Sue." Zei ze verdrietig. "There is no way that we can get Jack out of _Quebrabas_…"

Sue pruilde. "WAAROM NIET?"

"Omdat _Quebrabas_ het best beveiligde piraten eiland is in the whole Caribean. Het is bijna onmogelijk om daar in de buurt te komen zonder neer geschoten te worden, laat staan binnen komen. Er is daar een heel groot fort en een dikke stadsmuren om de stad heen."

Sue grijnsde vrolijk. "That's it? Dat is het grote probleem? Weet je zeker dat je Jack kent, voor elk probleem is een oplossing, gewoon logisch nadenken…"

Anna keek haar aan alsof ze gek geworden was. "C'mon I'm Sue-Anne, savvy!"Ze was even stil en schoot toen overeind. "Anna, ik heb een geniaal idee! Het enige wat we nodig hebben is: een map van Quebrabas, vogelpoep, houtskool,dierenhuiden, rode verf, en mensen die niet bang uitgevallen zijn."

Ze grijnsde, greep pen en papier van het bureau en begon druk te pennen. "OWh, en vergeet niet een beetje van mijn muziek…"

**JAAHHH en zijn we al nieuwsgierig naar het plannetje van Sue? Nou! OWh, I'm so bloody briljant… En weet je, ik ga meteen door met het volgende hoofdstuk, omdat dat mon GRANDE FINALE is:D:D:D Dus, review en lees zeer spoedige meer...OWH IM SO GOING TO SAVE JACKY-POOH!**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow,**

**-TBC!-**


	20. frome hell to heaven

**Okay, people voor ik met dit hoofdstuk begin even een paar kleine dingen. 1) voor ik ging verbeteren was dit verhaal 4443 woorden 9das meer voor moi dan voor jullie) 2) Er zulle voor mijn doen veel POV verandereingen zijn. 3)er zou wat engels tussen zitten. 4) Er zit angst in en ik denk dat het verhaal nu tussen K+ en T inzit. D'r zit namelijk een redelijk stuk kommer en kwel in en dat ga ik nog een beetje aandikken.**

**Nou dat was het beste mensen, nu verder met het verhaal"**

**Hoofdstuk 2) Frome hell to heaven. **

De zon kwam net door de ramen van het dorp Quebrabas schijnen. Het was nog vroeg en heel rustig op straat. Overal lagen dronken piraten hun roes uit te slapen. Dieven en ander uitschot maakte daar handig gebruik van en leegde de zakken van de slapende mannen. Hier en daar ging er alweer een kroeg open en liepen er glazig kijkende klanten naar binnen of vloog er een deur open waarna iemand naar buiten werd getrapt omdat hij z'n hoer niet kon betalen, vervolgens kreeg hij een klap een vervloeking en vloog de deur weer dicht.

Ook begon er op het dorpspleintje een marktje, dat nog half aan het opbouwen was. Mensen liepen er al rustig rond en kochten en verkochten hun waren.

Ja, het was echt een typische ochtend op het eiland Quebrabas…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Zware kettingen ringelde over de vochtige,stenen vloer. Thank God, hij was weer terug in z'n cel. Sinds hij gevangen was wist Jack maar een ding zeker. Z'n cel was veilig, ze deden hem niks in z'n cel. Maar buiten z'n cel, dat was een haal ander verhaal…

Voorzichtig kroop hij op z'n geboeide handen en voeten naar de muur. Die was koel en zou er voor zorgen dat hij niet weer naar achter klapte. Ook was de muur de verst mogelijke plek van de celdeur. Misschien zouden ze hem niet missen, misschien zouden ze hem voor één dag met rust laten. Maar diep van binnen wist hij eigenlijk al, dat het vergane hoop was.

Duizelig probeerde hij zo zacht mogelijk tegen de muur te gaan zitten. Hij siste en beet net op tijd ,om een kreet te vermijden, op z'n lip, toen z'n rug de muur raakte. Hij moest er nog erger aan toe zijn dan hij al dacht. God wat voelde hij zich ziek en zwak. Hij had geen idee meer of het nou warm of koud om hem heen was, hij zweette en rilde tegelijk. Hij zou wel koorts hebben.

Met een schorre, raspende stem, die hij nauwelijks nog herkende begon hij een liedje te mompelen. Om even ergens anders aan te denken, om even het idee te hebben dat hij veilig op z'n Pearle zat en vrij was.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot." Zou z'n linkerarm nog op tijd gezeten worden?

"Drink up me 'earties, yoho." Voorzichtig proberend houvast te krijgen van de muur en stond hij op, zodat hij door een klein raampje naar buiten kon kijken.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot." Hij kreunde toen z'n blote rug contact maakte met de muur.

"Drink up me 'earties y oho." Hij zag een klein marktje buiten dat in volle gang was. Het zag er gezellig uit en leek erg op het marktje waar hij Sue,Collin en the bloody dog hadden rondgelopen terug in Port Royal. Wat had hij toen lopen schelden tegen the little girl omdat ze elke seconde zeurden dat ze van alles wilde kopen. Hij glimlachte verdrietig, hij had er alles voor over om de tijd terug te spoelen.

Voorzichtig haalde hij een fotootje uit z'n zak. Hij glimlachte toen hij een ombezorgde Sue zag stralen en lachen gekleed in een rood jurkje. Ze hield Collin vast in haar armen en beide zwaaide ze vrolijk naar Jack. Ze leken te zeggen: kom op volhouden, Jack, alles komt goed.

Maar z'n blije gevoel duurde maar even. Hij werd bruut terug de pijnlijke werkelijkheid in geschopt, letterlijk en figuurlijk. Hij voelde een harde trap tegen z'n ribben en viel happend naar adem op de grond. Langzaam keek hij op, terwijl er straaltjes bloed over z'n gezicht liepen.

Voor hem, half over hem heen gebogen stond z'n martelaar, Sebassis. Hij slikte, wreef over z'n borstkas maar probeerde op te staan, want hij is en blijft Captine Jack Sparrow en hij mocht geen zwakheid tonen. Maar alles heeft z'n einde, na bijna drie maanden hier in Quebrabas, moest zelf Jack zelf toegeven dat hij niet meer kon. Hij klapte dubbel en viel kreunend terug op de grond.

Duivels grijnzend keek Sebassis op z'n gevangenen neer. Het was altijd leuk om een man zo sterk, zoveel pijn te doen tot hij brak als een oude tak. En zo te zien zou dat bij de 'Great Captine Jack Sparrow' niet lang meer duren…

Gemeen trapte hij Jack nog een keer in z'n ribben toen hij zag dat hij weer probeerde op te staan. Hij begon gemeen te lachen toen hij hem opnieuw hoorde janken van pijn.

Hij rolde hem met z'n laars op z'n rug zodat hij Jack recht kon aankijken. "So, Jacky-boy, ready for the next round?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Is het nog ver?"Vroeg Sue voor de tweehonderdste keer sinds de tocht naar Quebrabas. Ze zat super in de stress, na een nachtje slapen leek haar waterdichte plan opeens helemaal niet meer zo waterdicht. Er kon wel honderden, nee, wel duizenden dingen fout gaan.

'JA,SUE, we zijn er BIJNA!"Brulde Anna-Marie, die haar zenuwen ook niet meer onder controle had. "We zijn er echt BIJNA! Als je goed kijkt kan je het fort al zien liggen." En ze wees naar een grote grauw toren die midden tussen de stadsmuren stond.

Okay, alles verloopt nu nog goed, ze hebben ons nog niet gezien. Sue zuchten opgelucht. Ze keek het dek rond en zag iedereen zenuwachtig hun werk doen en niemand zei een woord. Het had haar veel moeite gekocht om iedereen zo ver te krijgen om mee te doen. Ze waren erg op hun Captine gesteld, maar waar ze mee bezig waren zouden de meeste mensen als zelfmoord zien.

Maar het zou haar wel lukken toch? Het moest gewoon lukken, ze had zoveel moeite gedaan om alle spullen te verzamelen, ze hadden verschrikkelijk lang over de juiste koers nagedacht, dus het MOEST gewoon lukken!

Maar als het nou fout gaat? Dacht ze angstig.

"_Tsssss… sinds wanneer gaan er dingen bij jouw fout!"_

"Nee, niet jij, niet nu! Ik heb het druk en zit super in de stress!"

"_Hey, niet zo piepen, ik kom je alleen maar wat goede moed inspreken…"_

"Owh, geweldig, een mentalcoach, precies wat ik nodig had!"

"_Goed, als je me zo wil noemen…best… zolang je je maar goed concentreert, goed in je rol blijft en niks doms doet, komt alles goed…"_

"Hoe weet je dat nou zo zeker! Heb je dat fort gezien! Om nog maar te zwijgen over de kanonnen en de duizenden piraten die tot de tand bewapend zijn!"

"_Lieve Sue, het gaat dit keer toch ook niet om het grove geschut? Je hoeft geen enkel kanon te gebruiken. Just keep to the plan en alles komt op z'n pootjes terecht."_

Nog voor ze verder kon discuteren werd ze onderbroken door Stanley. "LAND AHOY!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ruw werd Jack terug in z'n cel gesmeten. Sebassis had hem dit keer zo danig toegetakeld dat z'n reflexen niet goed meer werkte. Daardoor kreeg hij de kans om z'n 'goede' arm uit te steken. Hij hiel met z'n hele lichaam en gezicht plat op de koude, harde, grond.

Dit keer had hij zo'n pijn, nog veel erger dan de keren ervoor.

Hij bewoog niet, ook al had hij het gewild, z'n lichaam luisterde niet meer naar hem. Het voelde alsof z'n hoofd elk moment kon ontploffen zo er bonkte het. Twee van z'n ribben waren zeker gebroken en z'n linkerarm lag er in een rare houding bij. Hij probeerde z'n ademhaling ondercontrole te krijgen, maar elke keer maakte hij een rochelend geluid en hoesten hij z'n eigen bloed uit. En op dat moment wist Jack het zeker: The Great Captine Jack Sparrow was gebroken.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Op dat moment werd de hoofdpoort in het stadje Quebrabas met een verschrikkelijke knal opgeblazen. De houten deuren versplinterde en rook vulde de binnenplaats. De geur van rotte eieren en zwavel drong door in ieder huis in de beurt. En alsof dat alles nog niet genoeg was, klonk er de meest vreselijke muziek die ooit was gemaakt. Overal rende paniekerige hoeren, piraten en ander uitschot rond.

Voor hun eigen ogen doemde langzaam zwarte hoofden door de rook op. Nee, het waren geen hoofde het waren koppen, dierlijke koppen. Ze hadden allemaal zwarte gezichten, lang of kort haar, maar allemaal rood en er zaten veren en donkere stenen doorheen gevlochten. Op hun voorhoofd zaten horens sommige lang,sommige kort, maar allemaal erg puntig. Hun lijven waren zwart als de nacht en bedekt met een stugge vacht. Allemaal rende ze gekromd het plein op en er leken er steeds meer te komen. Ze begonnen mensen aan te vallen, vernielde kraampjes en brulde als wilde dieren.

Nog steeds waren er overal knallen, explodeerde er hier en daar een stal of een rijtuig , rook je de misselijkmakende lucht van rotte eieren en was er nog steeds de oorverdovende muziek.

De bewoners van Quebrabas waren in rep en roer en wisten niet wat ze moesten doen, wat ze KONDEN doen. Dit moesten duivels zijn!

En opeens, zo plotseling als het begonnen was, was het ook weer voorbij. De muziek stopte abrupt, er exploderend niks meer en alle duivels stopte met waar ze mee bezig waren en liep naar het midden van het plein. Daar gingen ze in nette rijen staan en keken naar de grond.

Een, wat kleinere duivelin met lange horens en bloedrood haar, maakte zich los van de groep en liep met bijna spastische stappen,langzaam naar voren. Met grote vurige ogen keek ze de dorpelingen woedend aan en likte langs haar lippen.

Met een lage, bijna dierlijke stem begon ze te praten. "Ssseg op sssielige ssssstervelingen, WIE IS JULLIE LEIDER!" En ze balde haar handen tot verkrampte vuisten.

Bevend liep een grote donkere piraat langzaam op de Duivelin af. Het duurde haar te lang. Ze wees met een schokkerige beweging naar twee duivels. "Jullie twee."siste ze. "Breng hem hier naartoe!"

De arme leider werd ruw vast gegrepen en voor de voeten van de Duivelin gegooid. Snel haalde hij een kruisje uit z'n zak een wees het naar haar. "God, laat deze demon verdwijnen. God laat ze allemaal alstublieft verdwijnen!"

De Duivelin sloeg haar armen over elkaar en begon vals te lachen. Ze boog zich over hem heen en keek hem vol minachting aan. "Sssstupid fool, denk je nu echt dat wij." Ze wees op de grote groep duivels. "Bang sssijn voor zo'n miezerig kruisssje!" weer likte ze langs haar lippen en krabde de man met haar zwarte lange nagels in het gezicht.

De man keek haar doodsbang aan en wreef over z'n bebloede wang. "Alstublieft, doe ons niets, we geven u al het goud en edelstenen die u wilt, alstublieft heb medelijden!" Smeekte hij.

De Duivelin trok haar lip op. "Jij nietig klein mensssje, denk je nu echt dat we uit het donkersssste gedeelte van de hel zijn gekomen voor een paar triesssste ssssssteentjesss!" De grote groep duivels barste in lachen uit. De Duivelin keek vol trots naar haar groep volgelingen.

Vervolgens keek ze weer naar de leider en kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes."Nee…'siste ze. "We zijn hier voor ietssss veel beterssss gekomen." Ze greep dan man bij de keel, sleurde hem overeind en keek hem strak aan. Weer likte ze langs haar lippen en fronste. "Nee, ssssterveling, we zijn hier gekomen voor een ziel. De ziel van Jack Ssssssparrow…."

De leider keek haar bang maar ook verbaas aan. "M-maar wat wilt u dan met zijn ziel?"

Weer krabde de Duivelin in z'n gezocht en hij viel op de grond. "En WAAROM zou ik jouw ietsss vertellen!"Ze glimlachte gemeen. "Maar goed alsss het zoveel voor je betekend… Little Jacky isss al te vaak ontssssnapt van de hel, en nu hij eindelijk gevangen issss, willen wij hem graag meenemen naar de plek waar hij hoort." Ze keek de leider met vurige ogen aan. "Hij zal eeuwig branden in de hel." Ze glimlachte meedogenloos.

Ze keek snel het plein rond, waar verschrikte alle omstanders een stap naar achter deden. Ze begon te lachen en keek trots naar haar groep. Vervolgens wisselde haar hele gedrag weer en keek ze woedend naar de leider. "Nu, breng me naar Ssssssparrow!"

De leider begon heel snel te knikken en probeerde trillend op z'n benen te gaan staan. "Sebassis!" riep hij met overslaande stem.

Een grote kale man kwam uit de menigte naar voren. Hij probeerde niet te laten zien dat ook hij, het in z'n broek deed van angst. En DAT werkte bij de Duivelin alleen nog maar meer woeden op.

Als een tijger op jacht liep ze naar hem toe. Het was raar om te zien dat zo'n grote man zo angstig naar de , zeker vijf koppen kleinere, duivel kon zijn. De Duivelin merkte het en lachte kort. "Sssso, yer Sssebassis, hah?" Ze rolde even met haar ogen. "Ja, jij staat ook op de lijst, ik zie je zeer binnenkort daar beneden." Ze wees op de grond. De man werd spierwit en de Duivelin schaterde het uit. Ze stopte abrupt en keek Sebassis fel aan. "Nu, Sebassiss, breng me naar the Sssparrow!"

De Duivelin knipte met haar vingers en drie duivels maakte zich los van de groep. "Jullie drie, jullie gaan met mij mee. En de ressst, zorg dat deze mensssen zich russssitg houden, het maakt niet uit welke matregel je daarvoor gebruikt…" Zei ze met een valse glimlach.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack had het hele gedoe vanaf z'n cel gehoord. Wat moest hij doen? Wat kon hij nog doen? Hij zat vast in een cel van vijf bij vijf, was er te slecht aan toe om ook maar een stap te zetten en zat opgesloten.

Hij dacht diep na, er was altijd wel een oplossing, en hij vond altijd die oplossing.

Maar hij kon niks bedenken wat hem uit de cel kreeg, of om de duivels weg te krijgen. Dit keer was er gewoon geen oplossing, geen uitweg. Langzaam kroop hij naar het donkerste hoekje van z'n cel, hopend dat ze hem niet zouden vinden.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sissent en grauwend volgde de vier duivels Sebassis door de gevangenis, de trap op, op weg naar de bovenste verdieping. Sebassis liep op kop en keek steeds doodsbenauwd over z'n schouders naar de duivels, die dierlijk naar elkaar gromde. Hij slikte en versnelde z'n tempo.

Af en toe keek de Duivelin achterdochtig rond als ze een gevangene halfdood op de grond zag liggen of iemand in gruwelijke pijn hoorde schreeuwen.

Eindelijk waren ze er, na twee lange wenteltrappen kwamen ze in een donkere gang en liepen naar de achterste deur. Met trillende handen stak Sebassis de sleutels in het slot.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack begon heen snel te ademen toen hij de sleutels in het slot hoorde krassen. Hij schoof zo ver mogelijk in het hoekje en wenste dat ze hem niet zouden zien.

Krakend ging de deur open en werd de donkere ruimte ietsjes verlicht. Jack kneep z'n ogen dicht en balde z'n handen tot vuisten.

Er liepen vijf personen z'n cel in. Nog steeds gaf hij geen kik en staarde met gebogen hoofd naar z'n voeten. Nog nooit had hij zich zo bang gevoeld.

De Duivelin liep op hem af en knielde naast hem neer. Ze stak haar hand uit , streek over de ketens rond z'n pols en raakte voorzichtig z'n linkerarm aan die bewegingloos tegen z'n borst hing.

Jack's lijf schokte van de plotselinge pijn, jankte en drukte zich nog meer tegen de muur aan. De Duivelin trok haar hand terug en duwde z'n kin voorzichtig naar boven, zodat hij werd gedwongen haar aan te kijken.

Jack keek angstig op en verwachten bloeddoorlopen ogen, vol haat, kwaad, minacht en leedvermaak. Maar deze ogen waren warm, medeleven en bezorgt. Ze glimlachte naar hem en ze streek z'n haar uit z'n gezicht.

Ze draaide zich om en haar hele persoonlijkheid wisselde.

"Sssso, Sebassisss, dit is wat jij martelen noemt!" Ze keek woedend van Sebassis naar Jack. "Kijk naar z'n ogen, daar komt nog teveel leven uit! Hij zit hier al meer dan twee maanden! Hij zou allang gebroken en levenloos moeten zijn!"

Vol woeden keek ze terug naar Sebassis. "Schiet op, maak z'n benen los! Misschien kan ik wel iets voor je regelen, als JIJ binnenkort naartoe gaat…"Ze wees op de grond.

Sebassis wist na die worden niet hoe snel hij in actie moest komen. Hij maakte vliegensvlug de ketens rond z'n enkels los en trok hem aan z'n polsen ruw overeind.

Jack kreunde toen hij aan z'n gebroken arm overeind werd gesleurd. Trillend van de pijn, koorts en angst leunde hij tegen de koude muur. Hij probeerde niet de aandacht van z'n nieuw meesters op zich te vestigen en keek hijgend naar de grond. En probeerde net te doen alsof er niks aan de hand was.

"Jullie twee!" Beval de Duivelin. "Hou Ssssparrow vast! En JIJ!" Ze wees op de andere duivel. "Let op Ssssebassis!"

Jack's armen werden beide ruw vastgegrepen en naar voren richting de trap geduwd.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buiten was het doodstil. De dorpelingen waren te bang om ook maar een stap te zetten. Alleen de overgebleven duivels gromde en bromde af en toe naar elkaar.

Jack werd naar buiten gesleurd en keek, verlamd van angst naar de duivels. Hier stonden wel meer dan veertig duivels! Vluchten was nu totaal onmogelijk geworden. Hij voelde tranen in z'n ogen prikken. Maar hij knipperde ze weg. Hij was Captine Jack Sparrow en hij zou nooit laten merken dat hij bang was, weer keek hij naar de grond.

De overige duivels kregen het groepje in het oog en begonnen luid te brullen, te schreeuwen en te krijsen. In een onverstaanbare, dierlijke taal grauwde ze dingen naar elkaar en de dorpelingen keken elkaar radenloos aan.

De Duivelin stak haar hand op en het gegrauwd stopte meteen. Ze knikte naar haar duivels en richten zich op de mensenmenigte. Ze keek de mensen een voor een doordringend aan. "Sssstervelingen, wij hebben wat we wilden!"Siste ze luid. " We zullen daarom ook gaan, zonder jullie dorp te vernietigen zoals we eerst van plan waren…"

Ze haalde iets uit haar zakken en Jack zag dat meerdere duivels haar voorbeeld volgde.

"Dusss…. Gegroet zielige onderkruipsels…."

En met een enorme knal, rook en de geur van zwavel en rotte eieren waren de duivels verdwenen. De mensen juichte, hun dorp was weer veilig. Alleen Sebassis zat lijkbleek op de grond, na te denken over wat de Duivelin allemaal tegen hem had gezegd.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hulpeloos liet Jack zich door de duivels meevoeren het oerwoud in. Door alle duivels werd hij strak in de gaten gehouden, maar door een in het bijzonder: De Duivelin. Elke keer als hij opkeek zag hij haar blik over hem heen glijden. Snel keek hij dan weg, bang om gestraft te worden.

Het was vreemd, in het dorp maakten de duivels continu kabaal, of het nou schreeuwen, brullen of krijsen was. Maar nu waren ze allemaal doodstil en keek soms schichtig achterom. Jack begreep er niks van, waar ze ergens bang voor?

Veel tijd om erover na te denken kreeg Jack niet, want opeens stonden ze stil aan de rand van het strand.

"Well, guy's we did it!" Grijnde de Duivelin.

Een voor een liepen de duivels het water in. Jack had geen keus en werd door de twee duivels het water in gevoerd. Het water om hun heen werd pikzwart. Zou dit de poort naar de hel zijn, vroeg jack zich af. Als dat zo was, zou de hel dan onderwater zijn?maar als dat zo was, hoe bleef al dat vuur dan branden?

Langzaam kwam Jack terug uit z'n gedachten en merkte dat de twee duivels z'n schouders los hadden gelaten. Dit was z'n kans! Waarschijnlijk z'n enige kans! Flitste het door hem heen. Hij keek voorzichtig om zich heen. Alle duivels stonden in het waren hun gezichten en lijven te wassen. Geen van hen letten op hem.

Stilletjes liep Jack achteruit het strand op, draaide zich om en vluchten weg.

Hij had geen idee waar hij heen renden, maar het maakte hem ook niet uit, als hij maar ver weg kwam van hier. Hij renden duizelig en half mank het strand over. Alles voelde zo zwaar. Maar toen hoorde hij iemand gillen:

"WAT! HIJ IS WEGGEREND! STELLETJE IMBECIELEN! HOE KUN JE NOU EEN HALFDOODGESLAGEN MAN LATEN WEGRENNEN!" Er kwam geen antwoord. "NEVERMIND, JULLIE HALEN DE BOTEN EN IK GA ACHTER HEM AAN!"

Hij herkende de stem van de Duivelin en nog meer in paniek dan hij al was, rende hij zo hard hij kon. Maar na een paar stappen begonnen de maandenlange dagen van opsluiting, honger, dorst en pijn z'n tol te eisen. Hij kon niet meer, hij kon echt niet meer. Na nog een paar stappen viel hij op de grond en rolde van een zandheuveltje naar beneden. Hijgend lag hij daar ,op z'n buik, met z'n ogen stijf dichtgeknepen, te wachten op de straf die komen ging.

Hij hoorde een paniekerige stem dichterbij komen. "Jack, JACK!JACK WACHT!" Hijgend kwam er iemand dichterbij. Er klonk een geschrokken gilletje. Voetstappen kwamen dichtbij. Iemand knielde naast hem neer en draaide hem voorzichtig op z'n rug. Iemand huilde zacht.

Voorzichtig opende hij z'n ogen. Hij zag de Duivelin geknield naast hem zitten. Hij schrok en met z'n laatste krachten hield hij z'n rechterarm voor z'n gezicht, voor bescherming. Maar er kwam geen pijn.

"Bloody, freaking hell Jack….. What did that bastard Sebassis do to you?" Klonk het zacht en verdrietig.

Hij herkende de stem ergens van. Maar dat konden ook z'n gedacht zijn die met hem speelde net als in z'n cel.

De duivelin trok zachtjes z'n arm voor z'n gezicht weg. Twee grote blauwe, betraande ogen keken hem aan. Hij begreep er niks van, hoe kon zo'n demon zulke lieve ogen hebben?

Toen ze zag dat hij haar aankeek verscheen er een waterig glimlachje op het gezicht van de Duivelin. Ze wreef met haar hand hard over haar gezicht. Al het zwart van haar gezicht verdween. "You still remember me right, Jack?"

Jack knipperde met z'n ogen. Nee… dit kon niet… His mind must playing tricks with him. Het kon toch niet, of toch? Ze keek hem nog steeds met grote ogen aan en streek z'n haar uit z'n gezicht. " Do you remember?"

Jack bekeek haar gezicht nog is goed, hij bekeek haar lippen, haar mond haar neus en uiteindelijk keek hij haar echt in de ogen. Hij slikte en probeerde z'n stem terug te vinden. "Is that you, Sue-Anne?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He remembers! Na alles wat er met hem gebeurt is, na alles wat ze met hem hebben gedaan, weet hij nog wie ik ben! Ze begon te stralen en omhelsde hem. "Jup, Jack it's me."

Z'n hele lichaam ontspanden. Even sloot hij z'n ogen en zuchten. "B-but… how…. How did you find me?"

"Laten we zeggen dat ik zo m'n connecties heb." Glimlachte ze.

Jack keek onderzoekend rond en schudden z'm hoofd. "I-I don't understand…"

Sue drukte haar wijsvinger op z'n mond. "Ssssstttt, wacht tot we op the Pearle zijn, we zijn hier nog niet veilig."

Z'n ogen werden groot. "T-the Pearle? My Pearle!"

"Coures, ik red met klasse…"

Hij keek haar vol ontzag aan. Langzaam glimlachte hij en voor het eerst sinds een verschrikkelijk lange tijd,voelde hij zich veilig en niet meer bang. Hij tilde z'n arm op en streek over haar wang. "Thanks Sue…" En toen sloot hij z'n ogen en verloor hij z'n bewustzijn.

Een wilde paniek vulde Sue. Ze moest hier weg zien te komen. Ze was haar vermomming kwijt en zat erg in het zicht. Ze wilde zo snel mogelijk weg, maar was vastbesloten Jack niet alleen achter te laten. Maar gelukkig zag ze Mister Gibbs,Anna-Marie en Stanley al aan komen rennen.

Sue sprong overeind en begon wild te zwaaien. "GUY'S I'M HERE, PLEASE HURRY!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Stanley en Mr. Gibbs rende naar Jack en pakte hem zo voorzichtig mogelijk op, om hem niet meer pijn te doen dan nodig was. Jack was nog steeds buiten bewustzijn en hing bewegingloos tussen hun in.

Ze hadden Jack naar de ziekenzaal gebracht. Het was het kleine kamertje waar Sue ook al eerder had gelegen, na de storm. Voorzichtig legde ze hem op z'n buik, op het bed neer. Stanley keek even diep fronsend naar Jack's linker arm. "Gibbs, geef me die schaar is aan, z'n T-shirt moet uit, maar ik wil hem niet uitkleden, z'n linkerarm is gebroken en zo te zien al een tijdje."

Gibbs knikte somber en gaf hem de schaar. Stanley knipte voorzichtig het T-shirt van Jack, van z'n onderrug tot z'n nek open. Anna-Maria en Gibbs keken verschrikt toe. Sue beet op haar lip en balde har handen tot vuisten.

Het was verschrikkelijk om te zien wat Sebassis, en waarschijnlijk nog wel meer mensen, hem hadden aangedaan. Z'n rug zat van onder tot boven bedekt met diepe rode striemen, die er ontstoken en opgezwollen waren. Aan de zijkant van z'n onderrug zaten donkere blauwen plekken, een teken dat hij vaak en hard was geschopt. En er zat een diepe snee van een mes op z'n rug, van z'n linkerschouderpad tot z'n rechter onderrug.

Sue kneep snel haar ogen dicht en deed een stapje achteruit.

Stanley bekeek Jack's rug nauwkeurig. "Anna, haal twee emmers gekookt zeewater en wat doeken. Gibbs zorg voor een steriele naald en draad."

Voorzichtig ging Sue naast Stanley staan en kon haar ogen niet van Jack afhouden. " Hij wordt wel weer beter heh?"

"Ik hoop het." Mompelde Stanley. "Als, we de koorts maar onlaag krijgen en z'n wonden niet gaan ontsteken."

Sue knikte langzaam en keek naar Jack. Het zweet stond op z'n voorhoofd, ademde slecht en was niet bij kennis. Ze slikte, als het maar goed komt!

Anna-Marie kwam binnen met twee volle emmers en doeken. Stanley sprong en pakte de twee emmers aan. Tegelijkertijd kwam Gibbs binnen met naald en draad. Stanley knikte en keek toen naar Sue. "Sue je kan beter buiten wachten, want dit wordt geen prettig gezicht."

"W-wat gaat er dan allemaal met hem gebeuren?" vroeg Sue verslagen.

Stanley keek haar heel serieus aan, hij zou niet om de zaak heen draaien. "Z'n arm moet worden gezet, de striemen moeten snel worden schoongemaakt, die diepe snee in z'n rug moet worden gehecht en z'n ribben moeten worden verbonden, ik zag dat er minsten twee gebroken waren. En dat is alleen nog z'n rug." Hij zuchten. "Dus ga nu naar buiten, je kan vanaf hier niks meer voor hem doen."

Hopeloos werd Sue door Stanley naar de deur geduwd. Ze keek over haar schouder naar Jack. "C'mon Jack, don't even think about dieing, ore I'll kill you…" Mompelde ze zacht.

Ze stond buiten tegen de want van de cabine aan. Na een paar minuten kwam een lijkbleke Mr. Gibbs naar buiten.

Sue sprong overeind. "Hoest met hem!"

"Ik weet het niet precies, moeilijk te zeggen. Hij haalt wel normaal adem, maar is nog niet bij bewustzijn en zelf toen z'n rug gehecht werd gaf hij geen kik, das geen goed teken." Gibbs haalde een klein veldflesje uit z'n zak en nam een slok. " Hij ligt nu diep te slapen."

"Kan ik gaan kijken!" Vroeg Sue meteen.

Gibb schudden mismoedig z'n hoofd. "Wacht nog maar even, Sue, ze zijn nog met hem bezig."

"JA HALLO! Ik zit hier al een eeuwigheid te wachten! Wat verwacht je dat ik in de tussentijd doe! Rustig een kopje thee drinken, terwijl Jack misschien wel aan het dood gaan is!"

Gibbs glimlachte een beetje en klopte op Sue's schouder. "Jij kan in de tussentijd helpen aan dek."

Sue pruilde. "Nou, vooruit dan… Maar als je klaar zijn, ga ik naar Jack!" Haastig sprinten ze naar Collin en de rest van de crew toe om te help.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

W-Waar ben ik? Weird… het leek wel of z'n cel bewoog. Zou hij op zee zijn? Hij bleef stil liggen en concentreerde zich. Hij voelde het rustgevende deinen van de zee, hoorde de zeemeeuwen krijsen en hoorde de bemanning bovendeks mompelen. Hij had nog steeds z'n ogen gesloten. Misschien was Sebassis in de buurt en als hij hem bij bewustzijn zag… geen goed idee.

Het was alleen zo vreemd… hij lag warm, in een zacht bed. Hij voelde z'n rug niet meer prikken en jeuken als voorheen. Ook kon hij beter ademhalen en voelde verband om z'n ribben zitten en arm zat.

Hij voelde zich lang niet meer zo misselijk en z'n hoofd bonkte niet meer. Wat er ook was gebeurt, het was positief. Voorzichtig opende hij z'n ogen.

Het was donker om hem heen. Het enige licht in de kamer kwam van een klein olielampje dat naast hem op een nachtkastje stond, en op een laag pitje branden. Waar was hij terecht gekomen? Langzaam doorzochten z'n ogen de ruimte en merkte dat hij werd aangestaard. Owh, shit, niet weer, niet nog een keer! Snel sloot hij z'n ogen, begon versnel te ademen en hield beschermend z'n arm voor z'n gezicht.

Hij hoorde voetstappen op hem afkomen, tot vlak bij hem. "I'ts okay jack, je bent nu veilig." Fluisterde een stem geruststellend.

Langzaam liet Jack z'n arm zakken en keek waar de stem vandaan kwam. Dit kon niet, hij moest dromen. Voor hem stond the little girl.

Toen sprong ze op hem af, knuffelde hem,kuste hem en begon te huilen. "Freaking god, Jack! Ik heb je zo verschrikkelijk gemist! NEVER EVER LEAVE AGAIN ZONDER GOODYE TE ZEGGEN! En doe nooit meer zoiets stoms als half dood worden geslagen in een cel!" En ze begon nog harder te huilen.

Toen realiseerde Jack zich pas dat hij niet droomde. Maar hoe kwam hij hier dan? Wat was er gebeurt? Hij keek haar vragend aan. Ze zag het en keek met betraande ogen terug. "Weet je nog iets van gister?"

Jack dacht diep na. hij herinnerde zich vrij weinig van gister. Z'n cel zag hij voor zich, net als Sebassis, gillende mensen, pijn, duivels en Sue. Hij keek haar gespannen aan. "Wat is er gebeurt, waar ben ik!"

Ze ging naast hem zitten en keek hem onderzoekend aan. " Wat kan je je nog wel herinneren van gister?"

"Dunno, not much." Hij kneep z'n ogen dicht bij de herinneringen. "Ik zat opgesloten in een cel, werd gemarteld, I touch I was ganna die. Toen waren er gillenden mensen, explosies. De deur ging open, er ware duivels, ik probeerde te vluchten, ging niet, en toen was jij er opeens…" jack zuchten, zoals hij het nu vertelde, begon hij aan zichzelf te twijfelen.

Maar the little girl keek hem met twinkelende ogen aan. "Well, Jack, wees gerust je bent nu veilig, je bent terug op je Pearle en we zijn al zeker vijftig kilometer van Quebrabas vandaan." Ze stond op. "Ga nu maar slapen, je bent er nog steeds erg slecht aan toe."

Jack knikte zachtjes. Sue glimlachte en knipte deed het lampje uit. Hij haarde haar naar de stoel dichtbij z'n bed lopen. Dat gaf hem een goed gevoel, om iemand dicht bij hem te hebben die hij kon vertrouwen. En binnen een paar seconden was hij diep in slaap.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De volgende middag werd jack suf en stijf wakker. Weer had hij even het gevoel dat hij in z'n cel lag en erg goed had hij niet geslapen. Elke keer zag hij dezelfde nachtmerrie voor zich, maar daar wilde hij even niet aan denken. Hij keek de ruimte rond en zag tot z'n grote opluchting dat hij zich in z'n eigen cabine bevond.

Onhandig probeerde hij overeind te komen maar werd meteen terug in bed geduwd door Sue. "No WAY! Jij blijft in bed!"

Jack voelde zelf oo kwel dat hij nog niet in staat was om z'n bed uit te komen maar wilde niet zwak overkomen. "WAT! Ik moet m'n Pearle besturen!" En weerd probeerde hij overeind te komen. Ai, wat deden z'n ribben pijn.

"NO, FREAKING,WAY! Jij blijft rusten." En ze duwde hem voorzichtig maar beslist. "Anna-Maria is al aan het sturen."

Jack's ogen werden groot. "WHAT! STTURT ZIJ! ZIJ KAN HIET STUREN!"

Sue sloeg haar armen over elkaar. "Ze kan echt wel sturen, ze heeft ons door een storm heen gestuurd helemaal tot Quebrabas, dus het gaat echt wel goed…"

Even was Jack zwaar beledigt dat een klein meisje, HEM, The Great Captine Jack Sparrow,vertelde wat hij wel en niet mocht doen. Maar bedacht toen dat, datzelfde kleine meisje op de een of andere manier z'n leven had gered.

"Nou als ik dan toch niks mag, vertel me dan maar hoe ik hier terecht ben gekomen want ik heb echt geen BLOODY idea meer wat er is gebeurt." Bromde hij.

Sue begon te stralen en haar ogen twinkelde weer. 'Okay, Jack listen up, 'cause ye ganna love this story…"

**Nou dit was het dan. Hopelijk vond je het niet te tragy/angsty want dit is denk het enige hoofdstuk van heel bloody dat zo is. Dit hoofdstuk telt nu schrik niet:p 5557 words en das m'n langste hoofdstuk ever. Maar goed ik hou het kort, want ik moet zo gaan slapen**

**Heel veel luvzzzz, Sue-AnneSparrow,**

**-TBC-**


	21. Secrets reviels

**Disclaim: Voor het idee het ik dit er nog even bij. Ik bedoel wie denkt er nou dat IK POTC of Jack heb verzonnen. Neeh, zo geniaal ben ik ( nog net) niet. Alleen Collin, Berry en Sue zijn van moi. En DAT vind ik al een hele prestatie! **

**Hoofdstuk 21) Secrets reviels**

Met open mond luisterde Jack naar Sue's verhaal.

"Dus." Zei Sue. "Wat vind je van m'n fantastische plan?"

Jack keek haar vol ontzag aan. " I think it's bloody brilliant! Maar, ik snap het niet, hoe heb je dat allemaal voor elkaar gekregen? Ik bedoel die mist, die verschrikkelijke stank, al die 'duivels' en vergeet niet die verschrikkelijke muziek."

"Nou Jack laat ik het zo zeggen."Begon Sue met een gigantische smile. "Op die nonnenschool, waar Will en Lizz me durfde te droppen, bleven ze maar ouwenhoeren over dat de duivel je komt halen als je 'slecht bent'. Nou, je kent je reputatie, dus leek het me wel een toepasselijke manier om je zo terug te kapen. En die duivels maken was eigenlijk ook best simpel. We hadden al het houtskool wat we konden vinden fijngestampt en vermengt met vet. En man dat was toch smerig!" Ze maakte een kots beweging. "En ons haar hebben we met chilly pepper ingesmeerd." Ze begon ongelukkig naar haar nog half rode haar te kijken. "Ik vrees dat ik nog zes maanden aan deze haarkleur vast zit."

Jack begon om haar beteuterde gezicht te grinniken. Ze begon te pruilen. "maar goed, toen bedacht ik me dat we moeilijk de stad konden bestormen zonder heel erg op te vallen. Gelukkig had ik tijdens een saaie scheikunde les van m'n buurman geleerd hoe je stinkbommen maakt. Je vermengt vogelpoep,buskruid en zwavel met elkaar. Bommetje ervan maken en aansteken maar…"

Sue grijnsde bij de gedachten hoe erg ze de inwoners hadden laten schrikken. Vooral die Sebassis had zich een ongeluk geschrokken, maar die had het dan ook wel vet verdient. De vieze gore…!

Even zaten ze zwijgend tegenover elkaar. Sue, kon niet zo goed tegen zo'n verschrikkelijk dodelijke stilte. "Dus, Jack, now it's yer turn to tell yer story. Wat is er met jouw gebeurt in die toren?"

Meteen viel er een donkere blik in z'n normaal zo speelse ogen, net als de blik die ene avond op _The Hopefull._

"Jack?" Vroeg Sue een tikje bezorgt.

Hij keek strak naar de vloer. "Nothing happend."

Sue rolde met haar ogen. "C'mon Jack, je kan beter liegen dan dit!"

Nog steeds was z'n blik strak gefocust op de vloer. "Ik zeg net, NOTHING happened!"

Sue legde haar hand op z'n schouder. "Jack, kom op, ye can tell me, please?"

Vol woeden keek hij haar recht aan. "BLOODY WOMEN! I told ye before, NOTHING happened! Now, get the HELL out of here! GO AWAY!"

Sue ontploft. "YE JACKASSE! DON'T YELL ATE ME LIKE THAT!" Stampvoetend van woeden stormde ze naar buiten en sloeg de deur zo hard dicht dat de scharnieren begonnen te kraken.

'God damn him! Bastard! Hoe durft hij zo tegen MIJ te schreeuwen! Ik heb HEM gered! En dit is m'n dank! Volgende keer laat ik hem lekker afsterven in die toren!' Bedacht ze boos, nee woedend.

"_Jesus Sue, doe is effe rustig!" _Zei het stemmetjes jufferig.

'Waar kom jij altijd opduiken als ik in de problemen zit of VERSCHRIKKELIJK kwaad ben!'

"_Tja, das m'n plicht. Maar genoeg over mij."_

'Okey, ik geef het op. 'Sue zuchten.'Wat moet je?'

"_Let's talk about Jack…"_

'That miserable excuse fore a pirate! Die klootzak die me met de huid heeft vol gescholden!' Bij de gedachten begon Sue weer woedend te worden.

"_Nou, deares Sue, denk je niet dat je zelf ook niet een ietsepietsje subtieler had kunnen reageren?" _

'HOEZO!'

"_Mijn god Sue, ben je blond of achterlijk! Jack heeft net een maanden lang vastgezet op dat Bloody Quebrabas, met that BASTARD Sebassis! Je heb gistere gezien hoe slecht hij eruit zag! Denk je niet dat als jij hetzelfde zou hebben meegemaakt als Jack, je er ook niet meteen over zou willen praten?"_

Het drong Sue toen pas door wat er allemaal met jack was gebeurt. "Men, I'm shots a ASS!"

"_Nou, gelukkig ben je daar zelf achter gekomen." _Zei het stemmetje.

"Stemmetje."Mompelde ze boos. "Shut the fuck up!" …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Het was raar, er gingen een paar weken voorbij aan boord van The Pearle. Jack werd al gauw beter. Z'n wonden genazen in een rap tempo en hij kwam weer aan. Lichamelijk was alles weer in oorden , alleen geestelijk…

Sue zuchten. De paar weken had ze eigenlijk niet of nauwelijks tegen Jack gesproken. Althans hij sprak niet, zij zat bijna elke vrije minuut naast hem en vertelde over The Pearle, wat voor weer het was en allerlei andere dingetjes. Het enige wat Jack deed was knikken en vroeg af en toe wat, maar leek niet genitreerd. Dat was een van de dingen waar Sue bang van werd, het leek alsof hij The Pearle, z'n bemanning en haar niet meer interessant vond.

Het tweede ding waar Sue van schrok was dat Jack af en toe midden in de nacht wakker werd, ogen flitsend door de kamer, zwaar in paniek en doodsbang. Hij dacht dat hij weer terug in de cel was en begon tegen zichzelf te mompelen. Het was eng om Jack zo bang te zien. Hij leek altijd zo zeker van zichzelf, alsof niets ter wereld hem iets kon maken of hem kon kwetsen.

Sue zuchten. Tis gewoon raar, normaal is Jack altijd grappog, optimistisch, bazig, opschepperig en okay dronken. Maar sinds hij terug is op z'n Pearle lijkt hij wel een ander persoon. Jack is Jack niet meer.

Ook de bemanning had het gemerkt. En net als Sue, wilden ze het niet toegeven maar ze maakte zich zorgen. Stuk voor stuk probeerde ze hun werk zo goed mogelijk te doen. Maar jack lijkt het niet te merken. Hij staat alleen maar aan het roer, startend naar de horizon.

"Men, this sucks!" Boos schopt Sue tegen een emmer (A/N LEVEN DA EMMER, wink to Emma… sorry) en ging op haar rug op het dek liggen. Ze staarde naar de zeemeeuwen die hoog over haar rondvlogen. Mr. Gibbs had haar pas verteld dat elke zeemeeuw een ziel is van een overleden zeeman. Ze grinnikte. Sommige mensen hebben echt teveel fantasie.

Sue was zo in gedahcten gezonken dat ze Collin niet hoorde aankomen.

"Anny." Sue schrok op. Pissig keek ze naar haar kleine broertje. "Wat!"

Met twee grote ogen keek hij haar aan. "Wordt Jack snel beter?"

Shit, hij heeft het ook gemerkt, beseft Sue. Glazig keek ze het jongetje aan. 'Geweldig' wat moet ik nu tegen hem zeggen? "Maar Collin, Jack is juist weer beter." Zei ze met een nep smile.

Het jochie keek haar verward aan. "Maar wat is er dan met Jack?"

Voor Sue een goed antwoord kon bedenken werd ze god zij dank gered door een felle lichtflits, gevolgd door een keiharde knal.

Sue keek vlug achterom, klaar om wat het ook was te bedanken voor de onderbreking. Meteen verdween haar glimlach. De lucht was pikzwart geworden en werd om de paar seconden gevuld met flitsen. De zee was zwartgrijs geworden en beukte hard tegen de zijkant van The Pearle. Sue zuchten. "het is echt niet normaal zo snel als het weer hier omslaat."

Ze draaide zich terug richting Collin. "Ga snel naar binnen, en blijf daar." Haar ogen vernauwde zich. "Het gaat stormen…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

En of het ging stormem! De hele crew was bezig om The Pearle te redden en daarbij hun levens. De regen storten met bakken tegelijk op het dek en vele glibberde onderuit.

Sue hield samen met nog dertien de touwen van de grote mast, proberend het grootzeil te laten zakken. Om zich heen zag ze golven over het dek spoelen, proberend mensen met zich mee in zee te trekken. Het schip werd als een blaadje naar links en rechts geslagen. Ze werdt zelf bijna geraakt door een kanon dat los was geslagen.

Na een paar uur leek het of ze door het ergste stuk storm heen waren gevaren. Het waaide nogsteeds en ook storten de regen nog kletterend op het dek, maar de golven waren al een stuk minder.

Gerustgesteld liet Sue het touw los en liep naar de reling. Een hele domme zet…

Opeens was er geschreeuw, een scheurend geluid en gekraak. Razend snel draaide Sue zich om. Ze zag de giek met een krakend geluid op zich af komen vliegen. Met een verschrikkelijke klap werd ze geraakt door het grote stuk hout en door de kracht van de zwaai de zee in gesmeten.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Some bloody storm… Hoe durft een storm Captine Jack Sparrow uit te dagen?" met moeite kon Jack het roer onder controle houden. Mocht hij zichzelf nog wel Captine noemen?

_Flashback: _

_Dar zat hij dan, gevangen in z'n cel, vastgeketend aan de muur. Met een laag krakend geluid werdt de deur geopend. 'Sebassis', realiseerde hij. 'Alsof het iemand anders kan zijn…'_

"_So Jacky-boy, heb je al nagedacht over wat je hebt gedaan?"_

'_Niet opkijken Jack, blijf gewoon naar de vloer kijken.'_

"_Nee?" Vroeg Sebassis verbaast._

'_Luister niet naar hem, hij liegt!'_

"_Well, Jacky-boy dat snap ik best." Hij kuchte en grinnekte vals. "Ik zou er ook niet graag aan denken als ik m'n crew had verraden."_

'_Maar nu ging hij te ver!' _

"_That's NOT TRUE!" Hijgend kwam hij overeind en probeerde Sebassis in z'n gezicht te slaan. Jammer genoeg waren z'n kettingen net niet lang genoeg en sloeg hij op enkele centimeters na in de lucht. _

_Sebassis keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Tsss… Jacky-boy, waar zijn je manieren gebeleven.Je bent nogsteeds het zelfde rotjong als vroeger." Meteen sloeg Sebassis hem hard in z'n gezicht, zonder hem ook nog een kans te geven zichzelf te verdedigen. _

_Vloekend viel hij terug op de vloer. Meteen boog Sebassis over hem heen. "Ye know jacky-boy, ye deserve this!" Sebassis grijnsde. "Jij hebt je crew verraden…"_

'_Don't listen, don't listen, DON't listen!'_

_Hij werdt bij z'n keel gegregen. Sebassis keek hem doordringend aan. "Yes jacky, ye did. Ye really did! Je hebt je crew midden op zee met een zwaar gehavend schip achter gelaten, terwijl je zelf veilig weg kon komen."_

_Hij keek strak naar de grond. 'Dat is niet waar. Ik moest wel, anders zouden ze allemaal vermoord worden. Ik kon niets ander doen!... Toch?'_

_Sebassis greep hem bij z'n kin en duwde die omhoog zodat hij hem moest aankijken. "Ze zullen je wel haten. Dat zou ik zeker doen als je mij zoiets hebt geflikt" Sebassis liet hem los en hij viel als een lappenpop op de grond. "Je verdient dit!"_

_En na nog een laatste trap liet hij hem alleen, met z'n gedachten._

_Nog nahijgend van de trap, lag hij te peinzen over wat Sebassis had gezegd. Hij had z'n bemanning niet verraden. Hij had ze niet achter gelaten. Dit was niet zijn schuld!... Toch?"_

_End Flashback. _

Jack wist het zeker. Hij had het niet verdient gered te worden. Sebassis had gelijk. Het was zijn schuld geweest. Verdrietig keek hij rond over het dek en zag het gebeuren.

De touwen van het grootzeil knapte, het zeil schoot de lucht in. De giek schoot geiplichtsgetrouw achter het zeil aan en vloog met een geweldige kracht naar rechts. Hij zag Sue staan en probeerde haar nog te waarschuwen. Maat het leek wel of z'n keel was dichtgesnoerd.

Voor z'n ogen zag hij Sue spierwit worden. Met grote angstogen keek ze naar het stuk hout dat met een verschrikkelijk vaart op haar af kwam. Ze kreeg niet eens de tijd om te schreeuwen. Ze werd in haar zij geraakt en vloog zo licht als een veertje van boord.

'Hell, not the little girl!' Hij rende naar de reling waar de rest van de crew zich ook had verzameld.

"I can't see her, Captine!" Riep Anne-Maria. Jack hoorden het amper en keek aandachtig naar de golven.

"WACHT!" Schreeuwden Stanley. " Kijk daar!" Hij wees naar een uitgestoken arm in het water. Zeker vijftien meter van The Pearle vandaan.

"My God! She's never ganna make it!" Schreeuwde iemand.

Jack zag haar arm langzaam onderwater verdwijnen en dacht razendsnel na. Hij hoorden een soort 'PING' in z'n hoofd en kon maar op één actie komen. Hij klom op de reling en dook haar achterna.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Bloody HELL! Het water is ijskoud!' Een rilling schoot door z'n hele lichaam. Snel waar is Sue! Hij zag een klein stipje, ongeveer vijf meter voor hem uit. Hij ademende diep in en dook onder.

Onderwater was het pikdonker. 'Kind of scary dat je de bodem niet kan zijn.' bedacht Jack. Snel schudden hij de gedachten van zich af, hij moest Sue redden.

Na nog een paar meter zag hij haar eindelijk. Ze was buitenbewustzijn geraakt, wat ook niet zo gek is als een giek met honderd kilometer per uur op je af komt. Snel zwom hij op haar af want ze was al aan het zinken.

Snel greep hij haar bij de pols beet en begon naar de oppervlakte te zwemmen.

Proesten kwam hij boven water uit en keek om zich heen. Where the bloody hell, was The Pearle? Geschrokken keek hij rond maar hoe goed hij ook keek, hij kon The Pearle niet ontdekken.

"Hell, wat moet ik nu!" Paniekerig begon hij te zwemmen terwijl hij Sue met zich mee trok. Na een paar meter zag hij gelukkig een stuk hout drijven dat van boord was gevallen tijdens de storm. Snel legde hij Sue erop. 'Bloody hell, she's not breathing…'

Nogmaals keek hij rond en zag een klein stipje in de verte. 'A ISLAND! Thank ye lord!' Snel begon hij te zwemmen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack had geen idee hoelang hij had gezwommen, maat het leek wel een eeuwigheid voordat hij zand onder z'n voeten voelde.

Snel legde hij Sue neer in het zand. 'Bloody hell, the little girl is still not breathing'. Hij voelde haar pols. Gelukkig er was nog wel een hartslag. Hij schudden haar zachtjes door elkaar. "Sue, wake uo, c'mon, laat zien dat je nog leeft…"

Maar er kwam nog steeds geen reactie. Hij zuchten en beet op z'n lip, er zat nog maar een ding op. "She's so ganna hate me if she waked up…"

Net op het moment dat Jack Sue de 'kus des levens' **(A/N kort weg, mond op mond beademing voor mensen die het romantische woord niet savvey)** wilde geven, schoten haar ogen op. Voor Jack het wist had hij een gigantische klap in het gezicht te pakken.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YE THINK YER DOING!" Brulde ze in z'n oor.

Jack ging wijselijk een stukje achteruit en wreef zowel over z'n oor als over z'n wang. "Saving yer life!"

"DOOR TE GAAN ZITTEN KLEFFE!" kaatste ze.

Jack keek haar beledigt aan. "Nou volgende keer als je van boord vliegt en verzuipt verwacht dan niet dat IK achter je aan spring, je red van een zeemansdood en je eersteklas naar een eiland zwem!"

Sue hoesten zeewater uit en keek verbaast op. "Waar zitten we dan?"

Hij zuchten. "Ik heb geen idee ,luv."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack werd de volgende dag gewekt door gezang. Slaperig deed hij z'n ogen open en ging moeizaam overeind zitten. Hij wreef over z'n arm. Hell, wat had hij een spierpijn van het zwemmen. Hij wronsde. Over hell gesproken, wereé was the little girl?

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

"What the…."

"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

Jack stond onhandig op en liep over het strand. Sue stond tot haar knieën in het water te zwalken en gewapend met zwaard steeds weer in de zee te prikken, terwijl ze nog steeds aan het zingen was.

"YOHO A PIRATE LIFE FORE ME!"

Jack stond verbaast op en liep een stukje het water in "Sue what het bloody hell are ye doing!"

Ze keek verbaast op en begon te lachen."Zooo… meneertje ochtendhumeur is ook wakker!" Ze grijnsde en begon in het water rondjes te springen. "IK!" Ze wees uitbundig op zichzelf. "Ben al ÚRÉN aan het vissen!" Klungelg begon ze met haar zwaard in het water te hakken.

"VISSEN!" Schreeuwde Jack. "Je KAN NIET vissen met een zwaard!"

Ze stak haar tong uit en zag er heen kinderachtig uit. "Ikke wel!"

Jack rolde met z'n ogen en sloeg z'n handen over elkaar. "Right…"

Ze keek beledigt op. "Nou ik DOE teminste wat! Damn IT! Jij ligt al de hele ochtend EN MIDDAG te slapen!"

"JA HALLO!" Brulde Jack. " WIE heeft ons gisternacht HELEMAAL hierheen gezwommen? WIE heeft jouw leven gered door z'n eigen leven te wachen? NOU!"

Daar had ze niet een, twee, drie een antwoord op en keek verwaant een andere kant op.

Vol triomf om z'n overwinning begon Jack te grijnzen. Hij had de little girl verslage, of gedist, zoals zij het altijd noemde. "C'mon,luv, get out of the water. Ik zal je laten zien hoe je echt moet vissen!"

Boos en beledigt liep Sue soppend het strand op en kiepte haar laarzen leeg. "okay, Captine." Begon ze zo sarcastisch mogelijk. "What's the plan?"

Well, first things, first." Begon hij op een verschrikkelijke lerarentoon. "Het belangrijkste wat we nodig hebben is water. "Hij begon op z'n vingers te tellen. "Eten, vuur en een plek om te schuilen-"

"Dus." Onderbrak Sue hem. "Zie jij hier ergens een vijfsterren hotel?"

Jack keek haar geïrriteerd aan voor het stoppen van z'n speecht. "Luv, schut up and let me finish! Als jij nou eten en drinken gaat zoeken zorg ik wel voor vuur en een schuilplaats."

"Tuurlijk, laat mij maar weer lopen, tsss." Momepelde ze boos, terwijl ze het oerwoud in liep. Jack riep haar nog na dat ze moest uitkijken.

Boos begon ze te mopperen. "Nou Jack is z'n eigen bazige zelf weer. Pfff!"

Wacht is! Ze stopte met lopen. Dat klopte! Hij WAS z'n eigen bazige zelf weer. Ze glimlachte. Je zou het bijna niet geloven maar daar was ze gigantisch blij mee.

Na een uurtje te hebben gelopen had ze nog amper wat te eten gevonden behalve vier kokosnoten en een nest eieren. Het was nog een hele klus geweest om de eieren te pakken. Om een vreemde onverklaarbare reden vonden de vogels het niet zo leuk dat ze het nest leegroofde en hadden haar met z'n twintigen gelijk aangevallen. En alsof DAT nog niet erg genoeg was hadden ze haar ook nog hadden twee vogels het voor elkaar geregen om op haar te poepen. En meeuwen, dat waren de vogels poepen niet bepaald weinig. Als ze haar pistool toch had…

Het begon al te schemeren en Sue liep doodmoe terug naar het 'kamp. Daar stond tot haar grote verbazing al een vuurtje te branden, een klein hutje was gebouwd en god mag weten hoe er lagen rumflessen verspreid in het zand. Jack zat tegen een palmboom, zag er uitermate gelukkig uit en hield twee rumflessen in beide handen vast.

"So, luv, wat vind je van het kamp?"

Sue was diep onder de indruk. "Who Jack! Hoe heb je dit voor elkaar gekregen?"

Hij grijnsde. "Ach, ik heb al enige ervaring als het gaat om vastzitten op een eiland." Hij hield een fles rum omhoog en gooide hem in de richting van Sue.

Jamerg enoeg was Jack al een ehhe… tikkeltje aangeschoten en moest Sue bijna een salto maken om de fles op tijd te vangen.

Sue storten neer naast de palmboom, wierp Jack een boze blik toe omdat hij haar val aan het uitlachen was en maakte de fles open. Na drie slokken moest ze even haar hart luchten. "Getveredemen, ik zit hier nog geen dag en ik heb het al helemaal gehad!"

"Yeah, luv I know what ye mean."

Sue ging met een rode kop verder. "Tis niet alleen het geen eten, drinken, vuur of geen schuilplaats hebben…" Ze zag Jack's beledigde blik. "Behalve nu doen natuurlijk." Glimlachte ze lief en ging verder met haar verhaal. "maar het is heir ook zo bloody SAAI! Kijk op The Pearle was altijd wel IETS te doen. Of het nou dweilen, zuipen of zeilen is."

Jack luisterde niet echt en zat in z'n eigen gedacht te staren naar de zon die langzaam in het water zakte. "Ye know ,luv, there worser things then being trapped on a island…" Hij zuchte diep en bleef naar de zon staren.

Sue keek Jack van opzij aan. "Jack." Fluisterde ze zacht. "Hat is er gebeurt op Quebrabas?"

Het was een lange tijd stil. Jack wist niet of het wel zo'n goed idee was om het te vertellen. Hij had het de harde manier geleerd om als Captine nooit je zwakke plek te tonen, zelfs niet erover te praten.

Maar aan de andere kant wat had hij te verliezen? Hier was niemand anders behalve hij en Sue. Ze zou hem niet verraden. En ook had hij al een tijd het gevoel dat hij het kwijt moest.

Toen ik nog een kind was woonde ik in Quebrabas. Toen was het nog gewoon een rustig stadje. Alles ging altijd z'n gangetje en er was nooit iets erg aan de hand. Maar alles veranderde toen ik achttien werd. Die nacht werd m'n stad overvallen door piraten. Ze moorden het hele dorp uit inclusief m'n ouders." Jack slikte de herinneringen terug. "Ik zwoor wraak te nemen op de leider van de piraten. Jarenlater deed ik dat ook. Adrïas was z'n naam. Hij is een van de weinige mensen die ik echt heb laten lijden. Wat ik niet wist was dat ik z'n broer had laten ontsnappen." Z'n ogen werden spleetjes. "De vieze rat was hem gesmeerd zonder z'n broer te hulp te schieten. Ik dacht dat hij niets om z'n broer gaf. Jammer genoeg kwam ik te laat achter de waarheid. Z'n broer vond me, z'n broer Sebassis…."

Hij draaide z'n hoofd een kwartslag en keek Sue heel intens aan. De gloed van het vuur danste over z'n gezicht. Het maakte hem een beetje angstaanjagend.

Sue schrok een beetje van z'n blik en z'n verhaal en keek snel naar de grassprietjes op de grond, die plotseling heel interessant leken. Het was eng om Jack zo te zien. Ze had er nooit zo over na gedacht maar Jack was meer dan alleen die dronken,bazige, grappige en vindingrijke gozer. Hij had ook een donkere kant, die van een piraat, die van een moordenaar.

Na een paar minuten durfde Sue hem weer aan te kijken. "En wat is er in de toren gebeurt?" Zei ze zacht.

Jack ging met z'n rug gebogen tegen de palmbomen zitten en slikte terwijl zij nog steeds naar de nu donkere horizon staarde. " Sebassis verraste me midden op zee met een veel grote schip dan The Pearle. Na een paar voltreffers was the Pearle er slecht aan toe. Ik kon niks anders doen dan de witte vlag te hijsen. Sebassis maakte een deal met me. Hij zou de crew en The Pearle niets doen in ruil voor mij. Ik wilden het niet op een gevecht laten uitkomen. We waren met veel minderen en de Pearle was al zwaar gehavend. Dus ik ging vrijwillig mee. Hij nam me mee naar Quebrabas en gooide me in de hoogste cel zodat ik, als hij niet met me bezig was, kon zien wat hij mijn stad had aangedaan."

Hij pauzeerde even en ademde zwaar. "Maardat was nog niet het erste. Hij begon me leugens te vertellen. Langzaam begon hij de waarheid te verdraaien. Net zolang tot het hier." Hij tikte tegen z'n slaap. " Niet meer goed ging. Na een tijd begon ik te geloven wat hij me vertelde. IK had de crew verraden. IK had The Pearle zwaar gehavend achter gelaten, terwijl IK veilig weg zeilde. Ik was slecht. IK verdiende het. De crew haten me. IK kon net zo goed dood zijn. IK had niks meer om voor te leven." Hij slikte. "Ik was aan het breken…"

Hij draaide zich om naar Sue met een blik vol pijn, woeden, onzekerheid en angst. Toen veranderde blik, hij verzachten en werd haast dromerig. Hij glimlachte. "En toen kwam jij. Na alles wat ik je had geflikt, kwam je me helpen. Het had je dood kunnen zijn en toch kwam je." Hij grinnikte zachtjes. " Je moet wel een engel zijn… Een engel in duivelskleren."

Er glinsterde een traan op z'n wang en snel draaide hij z'n hoofd weg.

Sue zag het en kroop wat dichter tegen hem aan. Ze sloeg haar hand om z'n schouders. Het komt goed jack. Je bent Captine Jack Sparrow, niks of niemand krijgt jouw ooit klein."

Jack was blij met de troostende woorden en sloeg z'n arm om haar heen en drukte haar dicht tegen zich aan. God was was hij blij dat the little girl bij hem was…

**Snif…. Aaaaaggggg wat… LIEF! ( waarschijnlijk zitten jullie allemaal te braken en vinden jullie het super mega zoetsappig. Maar het is wel eens leuk als ze elkaar NIET in de haren vliegen. Wees gerust, dat komt ECHT nog wel! Daarom vind ik het zo leuk om met Sue en Jack te schrijven, het ene moment vermoorden ze elkaar en het andere zijn ze LIEFFFF) **

**Maar goed, hopelijk vond je het wat**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow**

**En vergeet niet te reviewen, ook al heb je geen zin. Bedenk maar dat je moi, een heel lief meisje (KUCH!) er een groot plezier mee doet. ( begint heel zielig en smekend te kijken, inclusief trillip.) **


	22. Collin ‘s gone

**Ahoy, people! Sorry dat ik een paar daagies niets van me heb laten horen( arme zielige ikkie moest gaan skieen…snif…): geen nieuwe hoofdstukken, of gescheld over de weinige reivews en het grote aantal Nederlandse harry potter fanficties.**

**En dan nu even GROTE AANDACHT voor: SaraS!Niet alleen heeft ze een review gestuurd, nogmaals dankjadankjedankjedankjedankje! Maar heeft ze ook een harry potter fanfictie geschreven die goed is. Dus even applaus voor deze schrijfster.Duzzz… zo zie je maar review je mij, ik review altijd terug.o by the way, weet er iemand wat er nog kan gaan gebeuren ik raak ideeloos…oja je zult het waarschijnlijk ook zelf al hebben gemerkt,ik nog al van schelden, en ik wee niet zeker of dat er bij vermeld moet worden. Naja,dan weet je het vanaf nu.**

**Hoofdstuk 22) Collin 's gone**

Sue werd de volgende ochtend vroeg wakker, en besloot maar iets te eten te gaan zoeken. Voor ze wegliep keek ze nog even om zich heen. Haar ogen volgde de zee het strand tot ze op de palmboom bleven rusten. Daar onder lag Jack languit te maffen. Om hem heen lag een soort kasteel van rum flessen, en hij maakte een zacht snurkend geluid. Sue was tevreden met het uitzicht. Niet omdat hij stomdronken in slaap gevallen was, maar omdat hij voor de eerste keer in tijden glimlachte in z'n slaap. Stilletjes sneak Sue het oerwoud in, is kijken of de vogeltjes er nog zijn…

Na een halfuurtje komt Sue onder gepoepte en zachtjes vloekend terug. Jack zit nog steeds tegen de palmboom zitten en kijkt duf en slaperig om zich heen.

My god Jack, ik wist niet dat jij nog met een kater kon wakker worden.

Yeah,luv, de wondere zijn de wereld nog niet uit, mompelt hij suf.

Zwijgend gaan ze tegenover elkaar zitten.

Jack zit net als de avonden ervoor strak naar de grond te staren, en Sue zit net als de avonden ervoor zich nerveus te maken.

Maar toen Sue bijna stikte van de zenuwen keek Jack gelukkig even op. Er flikkerde iets in z'n ogen: Sue, about last night…heh…

Sue keek hem verrast aan. Dit was een hele rare wending, must by the rum. Yeah, what about last night?

Prommis me one thing, luv. Hij keek haar nu recht aan. Never,ever talk about it withe some-one againe.

Sue was even sprakeloos, waar had hij het over?

Jack greep haar bij de schouders en schudden haar door elkaar. Swear it little girle,SWEAR IT!

Hij keek haar zo dreigend aan, en hield haar zo stevig vast dat ze er bang van werd. Maar na weken met de piraten te hebben doorgebracht, had ze geleerd dat je angst om moest zetten in woeden.

Blijf met je vieze gore tengels van me af, ye sick sone of a bitch!Ze gaf hem een knietje, wachten tot hij voorover boog en schopte hem snel tegen z'n kaak.

Sue keek met een angstige blik toe, hoe Jack haar losliet en happend naar lucht achterover viel.

Zonder nog verder na te denken draaide ze zich om en stoof het jungle in. De adrenaline schoot door haar lijf, net als honderden vragen: Waar moet ik heen, _blijven rennen,_wat is er met Jack aan de hand,_blijven rennen,_ god wat moet ik nu doen,_ blijven rennen blijven rennen BLIJVEN RENNEN._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ze had geen idee hoelang ze gerend had, maar op een gegeven moment hielden haar benen er mee op. Uitgeput storten ze neer tegen een omgevallen boom. Ze had het gevoel alsof al haar spieren in brand stonden, inclusief haar longen. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en probeerde weer normaal te ademen.

Zo zat ze een tijdje uit te hijgen in het zonnetje tot ze een laag gesis hoorde. Ze keek langzaam om en gaf een gil van schrik.

Twee meter voor haar voeten zat een felgroene slang die haar met argwaan en woeden aan keek.

Bloody hell! Vloekte ze in zichzelf.Heel voorzichtig probeerde ze op te staan. Maar de slang gaf haar geen kans en sisten nog een keer venijnig en deed z'n bek open.

Weer kwam de slang wat dichterbij, en Sue schoot overeind, te snel. Nog voor Sue iets kon doen siste de slang nog een keer en vloog haar aan.Sue zag een paar vlijmscherpe giftanden op haar afkomen en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht.

Zo stond ze te wachten tot de giftanden haar arm zouden doorboren. Maar plotseling klonk er een schot. Heel voorzichtig deed Sue haar ogen een beetje open.

Een paar lullige centimeter voor haar lag de slang.Dood. Hij was dwars door z'n kop geschoten. Gelukkig. Ik hoorden een takje breken. Heel voorzichtig keek ik op, it was Jack.

Alles wat er was gebeurt schoot door m'n hoofd, ik had geen idee wat ik moest doen. Met grote angstogen zag ze de piraat een stapje dichterbij komen, en snel dook ze achteruit.

Ze gaf het toe, ze was bang. Maar ze wilden het niet laten merken. Ze keek Jack met opgeheven hoofd aan: Wat moet je,Jack!

Weer deed hij een stap dichterbij en Sue volden haar hart in haar keel steeds sneller kloppen.

Hij grinnikte in zichzelf: geweldig Jack de enige persoon die je vertrouwd, die iets om je geeft is bang voor je. Hij keek haar aan: Just whanted to be sure that ye'r alright.

Sue ontploften: ALLRIGHT? WHAT DO YE THINK! Eerst zit ik vast op this BLOODY ISLAND, dan hoor ik wat voor dingen jij vroeger hebt uitgehaald,EN DAN STA JE ME GODVERDOMME TE BEDREIGEN! Uit machteloosheid liepen de tranen over haar wangen.

I diddent treat ye little miss, fluisterde Jack bijna onhoorbaar.

Sue keek hem nog kwader aan: JA WEL, dat deed je wel!

Hij keek verschrikt op, alsof het nu pas tot hem door drong wat hij had gedaan. I…i'm… sorry,luv,…… whon't happen again… ever… i swear…

Sue sloeg haar armen over elkaar: En waarom zou ik het woord van een piraat moeten vertrouwen.

Weer deed Jack een paar stappen naar haar toe, tot hij vlak voor haar stond: No, luv, not the word of a pirate… but the word of a friend.

Sue,slikte, men dat zinnetje zou op de muur gehangen moeten worden. Haar lip begon te trillen en voor ze het wist stond ze hysterisch te huilen.

Ze sloeg Jack midden in z'n gezicht.(Het was de eerste keer, en waarschijnlijk ook laatste dat hij het niet erg vond that a women hit him). Ze begon te grijnzen: nooit gedacht dat jij nog is zo sentimenteel kon worden.

Jack sloeg een arm om haar heen, yeah… but only if i have to. Now let's get back to the camp.

Met nog steeds een arm om haar heen liet Sue richting kam leiden: Jack een ding snap ik nog niet, waarom moest ik perse zweren dat ik niemand zou vertellen over, nouja, je weet wel…

Because, nieuwsgierig Aagje, if ye'r Captine frome a pirateship ye never can show that yer hurt. Hij wees naar z'n hoofd: of het nou lichamelijk is of geestelijk.

Waarom niet!

Omdat ze dan je zwakken plek weten, en geloof me die gebruiken ze tegen je. Bijvoorbeeld Sebassis, die wist dat The Pearle and the Crew alles voor me zijn. Hij liet me geloven dat ik ze had laten stikken. Waarom denk je dat ik altijd zo op jouw loop te schelden?

Ze glimlachte naar hem: So ye do care about me than?

Maybe, was het grijnzende antwoord, do ye care about good old Jack than?

Ze gaf hem een harde stomp op z'n schouders, well wath do ye think ye JACKASSE! Je mocht in m'n huis slapen, Ik heb je gered uit het supermarket, ik heb je helpen zoeken naar The Medallion, Je gered met een paard en gered van Sebassis door me te verkleden als opperduivelin (a/n voor de mensen die DAT nog steeds niet snappen) met alle risico's die daar aan vastzaten. En voegde ze er grijnzend aan toen, ik scheld jouw ook voortdurend verrot! Nou als dat het niet zeg, dan weet ik het nie meer!

If ye put it that way,little miss…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Zo gingen er nog een paar weken voorbij. Het voelde voor Sue als maande, maar ze had het naar haar zin.Jack was eindelijk weer echt z'n gestoorde zelf geworden en er was genoeg te rum voor een leger.

Het was gezellig op het eiland. Niet alleen de sterke verhalen van Jack, de rum, het uitzicht en het zonnen, met het idee dat alles goed gekomen was. Nu alleen nog gered worden, want de zee bleef roepen.

Zoals nu, ze stond weer tot haar knieën in het water, gewapend met zwaard wachtend op de vissen. Als ze het water dan zo voelden kabbelen kreeg ze een raar gevoel van binnen. Het voelden als…… heimwee.

Heh,Jack, schreeuwde ze toen ze het water uitkwam met vijf vissen in haar handen( ja ze was er goed in geworden) JACK!LUISTER IS!

Heh, klonk het slaperige antwoord, wat mot je nauw weer!

Nou een wekker om jouw eindelijk is een keer op tijd op te laten staan, maar sommige dromen komen nooit uit.

HEH, HEB JE ME WAKKER GEMAAKT OM ME AF TE ZEIKEN?

Nee, YE STUPIT, als je me nou is laat uitpraten. Ze zuchten, MANNEN… Ze ging na een keer tot tien te hebben geteld verder: Jack, heb jij nou nooit is ene… sorrte…. Heimwee?

What do ye think,luv, zij hij sarcasties. Heb je me niet zijn lopen? Ik lijk wel dronken.

Ze keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan: Jack je BENT ook dronken… altijd.

Hij keek beledigt terug: Maar das anders. Hij wees naar z'n voeten. Zie je die? Dat zijn zeebenen, die horen hier niet. No,luv i whould kill fore my Black Pearle. Just like two years ago.

Oja? Wat was er toen gebeurt? Jack vertel dat verhaal, vertel!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Na een heel veel rum, gelach, gekke gebaren was het verhaal van Jack klaar. Het was avond geworden en ze waren rond het vuur gaan zitten.

Yeah… right Jack, moet ik echt geloven dat jij tegen "ondode piraten" heb gevochten?

Hij hiel twee vinders in de lucht en spuugde. I sweer on pain of death.

Tuuuuurlijk… jij heb die Barbossa guy een kopje kleiner gemaakt…

No,luv, niet een kopje kleiner gemaakt, door het hart geschoten. En ik heb bewijs, hij hield z'n rechterhand op, kijk dat litteken heb ik eraan overgehouden.

Dat kan niet zo goed van het snijden van vlees, een gevecht of een storm geweest zijn.

Allright dan geloof je me niet, maar was jij niet dezelfde little misse die niet in tijdreizen geloofden.

Nou misschien zit er wel een kern van waarheid in je verhaaltje, bromde Sue.

Sue keek even starend naar de ondergaande zon. Wat was ie toch mooi. Zoveel kleuren, zo rustig. Behalve dat kleine stipje. Stipje? Ze keek nog is goed. What a second! Dat was geen stipje. DAT WAS EEN SCHIP. DAT IS THE PEARLE!

Ik stoof het strand op. Ja het was haar zeker weten! Jack,JACK SCHIET OP, MAAK HET VUUR AAN, IT THE PEARLE!

Verschrikt sprong ie op, en ploft meteen weer terug. BLOODY FEETS! Never work wen ye need them!

Sue zuchten, als ze toch een knuppel had gehad… Snel liep ze naar het vuur en begon er rum en takken overheen te gooien.

Jack, schiet op! Straks varen ze lang ons heen!

B…but… it's rum. My rum.

Ja erg jammer dan, op The Pearle is genoeg om je ladderzat te zuipen, ze gooide een half volle kist naar hem toe,SCHIET OP!

Hij pakte heel voorzichtig een fles rum op, alsof het een baby'tje was, hij goot ongeveer een halve millimeter uit de fles en stond erbij te kijken of het een begrafenis was.Sue sloeg snel de fles uit z'n handen voor hij nog een afscheidsspeech wilden houden.

Ye little wench were was that good fore!

Nou…IK HEB AL DRIEHONDERD KEER GEZEGT DAT JE MOET OPSCHIETEN, EN JIJ STAAT DAAR EEN DRUPPELTJE, WAAR EEN MIER NOG NIET EENS DRONKEN VAN WORDT, IN HET VUUR TE GOOIEN! En er bijna om te huilen voegde ze er venijnig achteraan.

Jack was nu ook in scheld-stand: Ye little wench, i didden't cry,AND DON'T JELL AT ME LIKE THAT, I'M CAPTINE JACK SPARROW!

Sue zetten haar handen uitdagen tegen haar heupen: than make me, make me, make me sut up!

O,luv, z'n gouden tanden glinsterde in het licht van het vuur, nu heb je erom gevraagd… Hij sprong op haar af, maar was net iets te langzaam en te dronken, en Sue stoof gillend van plezier een andere kant op, terwijl Jack languit met z'n harses in het zand lag.

Ye can eat my dust, Captine, gilde ze brutaal, terwijl ze hem van een paar veilige meter stond uit te lachen.

Jack spuugde een hap zand uit: That's it i'll kill ye!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Crew van The Pearle had het helemaal gehad. Ze hadden al weken naar hun Captine en little miss Sue gezocht en nog steeds niets gevonden, hij had het waarschijnlijk niet gehaald, may they rest in peach. Ze waren van plan om terug te gaan naar Tortuga, zich klem te zuipen en daarna… tja… wat gingen ze doen zonder hun Captine?

De hele bende zat eigelijk niets te doen, er stond geen zuchtje wind en het was veels te warm om ook maar een voetje te verzetten.

Annamarie werd er gek van, ze wilden avontuur, geweld en boven alles haar Captine Jack terug. Somber staarde ze voor zich uit.

Voor haar dreef een klein eilandje waar ze de naam niet van wist. Vreemd ze zag een klein lichtpuntje, heel klein maar het was er zeker.

Yo… Mr Gibbs, Stanley kom is hier,zien jullie dat ook?

Mr Gibbs pakte z'n verrekijker uit z'n riem en tuurde vooruit. Holey mother of god, it's them! I can't believe it, Het zijn Jack en Little miss Sue!

Nou waar wachten jullie nog op, nietsnutten! Schiet op, zet koers naar dat eiland!

Terwijl ze steeds dichter bij het eiland kwamen, klonk er steeds meer geschreeuw, en gegil. Toen was het even stil, was er een kleine knal en een vuurbal, en weer heel veel geschreeuw. Weer een korte stilte, geren, en heel hard hoog gegil. Annamarie keek verschrikt heen en weer maar kon nog niet goed zien wat er aan de hand was. O Lord, ze zijn elkaar toch niet aan het vermoorden!

Na een paar minuten kon The Pearle eindelijk voor anker. Snel maakt Annamarie, Mr Gibbs,Stanley en Mr Cottons een redding sloep klaar en roeide naar het eiland.

Annamarie tuurde naar het eiland, waar nog steeds gescheld vanaf kwam. Eindelijk kon ze zien wat er aan de hand was: Kennelijk had Sue het voor elkaar gekregen om een hele,volle krat rum in één keer in het vuur te gooien. Jack had waarschijnlijk een hartstilstand gekregen en was druk bezig om het meisje bij haar kladden te grijpen. Jammer genoeg ging dat iets minder makkelijk, en elke keer storten Jack net naast the little girle die vervolgens gillend van plezier een andere kant op dook, terwijl Jack steeds harder ging vloeken.

Anna moest een lach verbergen toen Jack Sue eindelijk te pakken had en haar op de grond duwde. Sue ,ZWAAR BELEDIGT, krijste en sloeg hem "hard" in het gezicht. Jack niet onder de indruk sprong op haar, drukte Sue tegen de grond en begon een reeks klachten, doodsbedreigingen, en vloeken uit te schreeuwen.

Anna kon er niets aan doen, ze proesten het uit van het lachen. Net als de rest van the crew.

Jack en Sue , nog steeds in dezelfde positie, keken het groepje schaapachtig aan. Jack kwam als eerste weer uit z'n chook: How the bloody hell did ye guy's get here!

Ja, schreeuwde Sue, we waren al ongerust aan het worden! En Jack ga van me af…

Jack bleef gewoon zitten, en deed alof hij niets hoorden: So Anna, how's my Pearle!

Ze maakt het goed, Jack, en dank je het gaat ook goed met mij, zij ze beledigt.

O, Jack keek een beetje beschaamt, sorry Anna, maar ik had nog al wat dingetjes aan m'n hoofd wijzend op Sue.

Hello, ik ben niet doof hoor! En ga van me af! Snel schopte ze Jack tegen z'n schenen.

Nou, ik wil jullie tortelduifjes niet teveel storen hoor,grijnsde Anna, maar zullen we niet eens naar The Pearle gaan?

Great idee Anne, snel stond Jack op, gaf Sue geen kans om het zelfde te doen en gooide haar over z'n schouders.

GODVERDOMME JACK, IK KRIJG JE NOG WEL!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Na een paar minuutjes gezellig zitten luisteren naar het gekibbel van Sue en Jack waren ze op The Pearle gekomen. Dat duurde iets langer dan verwacht, want Jack stond erop dat Sue als eerste de ladder zou beklimmen ( waarschijnlijk omdat hij haar niet meer zo vertrouwde na z'n kleine ik-gooi-je-op-de-grond-geintje). Sue dacht er iets anders over en wilden dat Jack eerst zou gaan. Hoe dan ook uit eindelijk stond de hele club weer boven.

The crew juichde toen ze het tweetal zagen. Sue stond helemaal te stralen om het hartelijke welkom, en gaf snel Jack een por die hoopvol naar een nieuwe rum fles zocht( de ongevoelige bastard).

Sue keek trots de bemanning rond. Maar ze misten iemand. Waar was haar kleine lieve broertje? De crew was uit gejuicht en het was even stil.

Yeah… guy's waar is Collin?

Stilte vulden het schip. De crew keek naar de vloer en naar elkaar. Anna liet zachtjes naar Sue toe. Ze sloeg een arm om haar heen en slikte: Sue… Collin 's gone.

**Oeeee…… gemeen heh! Weer zo'n cliffhanger… **

**Ik wil nog even een revieuwer bedanken…… Sehri** **! heel erg bedankt voor eht lezen en reviewen van m'n verhaal, de stereo wordt zo snel mogelijk naar je toe gezonden ( okey geintje, maar als je blijft lezen en reviewen…) **

**O, voor ik het vergeet, ik heb vreselijk nieuws…**

**M'n exames beginnen binnenkort, ja ik weet het, en ik moet nog echt onwijs supper mega veel doen voor school ect.ect. dus ik denk dat het een heeeeeeeeeel lange tijd duurt voordat ik weer aan schrijven toekom. Natuurlijk cheak ik elke dag, en zie ik een reivew dan begin ik meteen met schrijven wat m'n cijfers ook zijn.**

**Duzzz**

**-X- Sue-AnneSparrow, hoop dat ik snel weer een review krijg, luv oll my readers, en m'n reviewes nog veel meer…luv,ye!**


End file.
